


Pursuing Happiness

by sputnik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Drama, F/M, Friendship, M/M, M/M Pairing, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Romance, Slight Shota, alpha/omega-verse, m/f pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sputnik/pseuds/sputnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile didn’t ask to be born that way, nor did he ask to be treated so poorly. Nevertheless, he still hoped for a life outside the confinements of the brothel, a life outside where he could live to the fullest, with the things he liked, with the person he loved, even if he had to fight the stigma of his existence to his last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-----

 

People like him don’t deserve happiness.

That much was understood.

Yet everyday Nile mustered the courage to smile and be content with the filthy life he was forced to live in. No, working as the floor scrubber and the laundry washer in an illegal brothel wasn’t the main thing that set his mind to realize how horrible his life was since he was born, but more of the discrimination he had to go through every minute of the day.

He was born from a prostitute; an omega who had lost his true purpose in this world and abandoned Nile at the very bed he where he let out his first cry; as his parent escape the only life they had to succumb to.

And Nile was born just like him. An omega.

Though fortunate or unfortunate for him, he wasn’t opted to work as a pleasure object in the brothel he had taken shelter in for twenty five years. In this only world he knew of, prostitution strived solely on male omegas – derogatively called ‘breeders’ – and was particularly fruitful during the decades when women were unusually scarce and thus prized more for their intelligence and their leadership, than the demand to court and have children with them.

That was the moment when male omegas were utilised to ensure a population boom, especially on the production of females; disregarding their natural instincts and desires to do so. And as demands grew, business soared, and more brothels; though illegal; were made available for alpha males to use solely for pleasure purposes, or to purchase a breeder to ensure their heirs.

Over time the female and male population balanced, and just as Nile learned how to arrange words into a coherent sentence, male omegas were no longer needed. Most, like his parent, left to marry the person they dreamt of and start a better family with their new-found life partners. Some left to fight against the labels they had to wear all their life and start a new recognition to their purpose other than breeding.

The rest stayed.

Stayed in the filthy life they no longer had a say in.

Though fortunate or unfortunate for Nile, his masters never gave him the job to open his legs on the bed or flaunt his body to clients, and he ended up doing the other things no one wanted to do in the worn-out building. He could have earned a few coins if he were allowed to do so, yet all he get for a day’s work of cleaning were a bowl of hot broth, bread and water, and a permit to take showers in the morning.

He had a hunch that it was the way he looked. Strong manly features. Not thin enough. Too tall for the liking. With the desire for feministic features rising among the males, Nile’s appearance may not satisfy their customers.

He wasn’t attractive for an omega.

The lowest of his kind.

Not even another male omega would be interested in him.

That much was understood.

\- - -

“Hey, rat-face.” A flick of fingers and his half-smoked cigarette hit Nile’s foot as he was sweeping the floor. Nile looked up from the focus of his job and noticed a client had made his way down to the main hall with a satisfying grin on his face.

Levi – one of the best...no, THE best prostitute in the whole red light district – glared at him bitterly from the doorway to his room, as he buttoned his shirt and run his hair to hold his unkempt hair down. Those stares always gave Nile the chills.

“Clean up my room. Change those sheets. That old bastard sprayed his cum everywhere...dirty asshole...” the shorter man grunted as he put on his slip-on shoes; a commodity that Nile wished he could own one day. “There’s a lot of people drinking and playing cards tonight; a few of them are bound to win a good time with me. So make sure you get my room spotless. Can’t disappoint them.”

With an aggressive bump to Nile’s shoulder, Levi left the hallway and went down the stairs as well, leaving him to his chores.

It wasn’t his place to complain. Especially not when Levi bosses him around.

And especially not when he would be at risk of being hurt or killed by Kenny.

Everyone in the brothel knew who Kenny was...he was the assassin. The avenger. The rapist. The killer. And most importantly, he was Levi’s uncle.

Kenny didn’t actually play a role in the prostitution trade. Even if he did, he wouldn’t brandish it in public like the fat men reeking of expensive wine and cheap perfumes whom Nile had only known as his masters. But one thing Nile learnt about that scary man with a clean, trimmed chin curtain and a half-burnt face was that he was one person no one should be messing with.

Nile didn’t learn it in a direct way. He witnessed it.

And boy, did he wish that he wouldn’t have to.

Nile remembered how stormy it was the night he had to watch Kenny unleash his wrath. He was about seven or eight when it happened; old enough for him to understand the fury of a strong male alpha, and the fear in the eyes of that who unluckily became his victim.

There were three young omegas, including Nile, at that time. Watson was three years older than Nile, and Dennis had just hit puberty; an age adequately suitable for him to serve as a breeder. One fine day, Dennis had suggested to the boys that he had planned an escape to the central city; where people of their kind had a chance to earn an honest living other than pleasuring alphas in the captivity of greedy old men. Watson agreed to follow. Nile was forced to do so.

However well they planned their yearned freedom, one simple distraction could cause their strategies to crumble. And that distraction came in the form of a four year old Levi Ackerman.

Perhaps it was wrong timing on their behalf. Perhaps it was the unpredictably loud thunder, waking up little Levi from his slumber and made him run down the quiet corridor in search for comfort. Perhaps it was the shock of hearing footsteps in the middle of the night that prompted Dennis to swing his fist blindly in the darkness. Perhaps it was the screams that wailed out from Levi’s bloodied mouth that alerted the whole brothel of their feat.

So many possibilities. Yet the outcome was the same – Kenny came to his nephew’s rescue and was utterly furious by what he saw.

Kenny rallied them into an empty room filled with nothing but a musty old mattress in the middle of it, and a creaking wooden chair in one corner. Kenny took the chair and sat on it; eyeing the young boys in front of him, stripped naked and shaking in the cold and the terror. Two of his henchmen were standing at the door, and another blocked the window; just in case the boys decided to run away out of impulse.

Nile remembered the first sentence spoken by Kenny that night. Word by word, crystal clear.

“Which one of you cuntboys hurt my nephew?”

Cuntboy. Another degrading word for who and what they were.

There was silence between them for a good few minutes and surprisingly Kenny was calm and patient for the answer. Again, he repeated the question. Once. Twice. Come third time, Nile noticed the anger shrouding in his voice.

“Come on. Tell me. Which one of you whores hit Levi in the fucking face?”

Watson was sweating heavily as he replied, “It...it was an accident, Mr. Ackerman. We didn’t mean to hurt him...”

Apparently the answer wasn’t sufficient to hold Kenny back. He stood up and kicked the chair away so hard that one of its legs broke into two. He came up to Dennis first and slapped him so hard that Nile swore he could hear his cheekbone fractured. Watson was next and the slap landed on his nose; the force breaking his cartilage and shoved him solid to the floor.

Nile was already weeping in fear when Kenny stepped in front of him, but before the man could lay his hand on him, Dennis intervened, almost stupidly, and gripped Kenny’s arm.

“I did it! I-I’m the one who hit Levi! I also planned for the escape! Watson and Nile...they didn’t know anything, so please...please don’t hurt them.”

Kenny seemed to soften slightly at the plea, and Dennis took the chance to beg for mercy...beg for his life...by getting on all fours and slamming his forehead to the floor at Kenny’s feet. “Please don’t hurt them. We promise not to do it again. Please forgive us. P-please...forgive m-me...”

Dennis was shaking like a leaf in the wind as Kenny looked down silently at him. As much as Nile wanted to comfort his friend, his brother, he understood that it was not his place to go in between them and risk joining the inevitably harsh punishment. Instead, he sat beside Watson and hugged him, as they both watched the consequences of their dreams with tears in their eyes.

The next thing Nile remembered of that terrifying night was Dennis’s screams of anguish.

Kenny continued his abusive treatment on Dennis with kicks and punches without an ounce of mercy. Ultimately, Kenny dragged the battered boy onto the mattress and propped his hips up; exposing his private part essential to his unwanted profession for all the world to see. Without a moment’s hesitation, not even the time to get the boy prepared, Kenny quickly got his own pants unzipped and his member out; forcefully shoving it into Dennis’s rear.

The screams. How could Nile ever forget that?

The louder Dennis cried and screamed, the rougher Kenny thrust his hips and slamming them against Dennis's.

Nile could never for the life of him guess how long the torment was carried out. It could have been longer than he remembered, it could have been shorter. But one thing for sure was that the men who was guarding them were laughing and cheering at the free show they were presented with.

And as it ended with Dennis slumping on the bed, with blood and semen streaming down his thighs, both Nile and Watson were sent back to their respective rooms. That was the last time they heard of their older friend. Whether he was still breathing after the torture, or murdered and discarded to the dump site; none of them knew.

Over time Nile and Watson both forgot about the event that happened in that one stormy night. Two years after reaching the right age as an omega, Watson was opportunely purchased for a rich noble woman; most likely as her life partner. And most likely a happy ending for him.

Nile stayed.

Evidently, he was the only person who was tied to the permanent scar on Levi’s lip. The tiny imperfection on the otherwise perfect male omega that was caused by the recklessness of three boys’ longing for a breath of the outside world. The main source of Levi’s despise on his very existence.

Evidently, the event was the main reason why he was stuck in the brothel for years; doing lowly jobs for prostitutes, with cheap food, a cold room and thin blankets as his salary. Yes, he wasn’t attractive for an omega. He was the lowest of his kind, not pretty enough to catch the attention of an alpha in heat...

But who was to say that he couldn’t find a partner?

Who was to say that a handsome, strong alpha wouldn’t find him attractive?

Who was to say that Nile couldn’t be free from the disgrace he was born into and find happiness?

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at an alpha/omega-verse. I am honestly not familiar on the subtlety of this theme, other than the basic sexual things that comes with it, and I only incorporated it to justify the plot. Usually I have a reasonable, rather logical way to explain the impregnation process, so really, this is the first time that I actually have no solid excuse for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D
> 
> PS: sorry for the non/con...and the slight shota...neither of these is comfortable to write about ;;;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the kudos and comments! I actually felt like deleting this story in the midst of trying to find ideas and such. It’s honestly hard to write stories for such an unpopular character. 
> 
> Keep on loving Nile! And enjoy the story! ♥

\-----

 

There are three things that should never be broken.

Promises, trust and someone’s heart.

And what were the odds of breaking all three of them at the same time?

Erwin was lucky to be born in a wealthy, loving family. Lucky to be receiving the love of both parents. Lucky to be getting an education in a prestigious school in the capital city. Lucky to be surrounded by friends and family.

Lucky to have someone special whom he respected and cared dearly.

That was, until, he broke those sacred three at the same time.

Erwin was thirteen when it happened.

And she...she was fifteen.

Marie had been Erwin’s neighbour and childhood friend. She was beautiful with her long luscious black hair curled loosely into a thick braid. Her sun-kissed skin flushed a sweet pink whenever she smiled or laughed. Erwin liked her. He loved her. And while they kept calling each other with cheeky names, played silly games together in the backyard and teasing and laughing and crying...Erwin still kept his affections for Marie a secret, though he wished he could one day marry her and be with her forever.

By the time Erwin hit thirteen, that all changed. Thirteen was the time he felt that strange hormonal changes in his body as it hit puberty. The admiration he had for Marie started to shape into lust. And gradually, it made him possessive. Aggressive. Protective. Traits well-known for a strong alpha male.

No one told him that he was an alpha. No one told him what he should do when the urges came. No one told him how he should control it. Fight it. Suppress it.

Erwin was struck with a fever on that day it all changed.

He wasn’t sure why and how it happened, but the night before he had walked into his parent’s room complaining about being light-headed and after a few minutes after, he fainted. When he woke up the next morning, he was already tucked in his bed in his pyjamas. And the door to his room was locked.

Erwin didn’t exactly know what happened to him, or why he was imprisoned in his room that way. Despite the throbbing headache, his senses was strangely enhanced and he swore he could hear the dialogues between his father and who he presumed was a doctor in the hallway. Their discussions weren’t exactly clear. There were many words that Erwin didn’t understand at that point.

Puberty. Mating. Procreate. Alpha. Omega.

Words he didn’t understand. Words he were not taught about their meaning and consequences.

Thinking about the unusual situation too much made his head hurt even more. He knew at that time that he could not get help from anyone in the house. Not even his father who was undoubtedly a renowned businessman with an extensive educational background, who could have understood what he was going through, can be trusted. Confused; he escaped from his bedroom window through linked bed sheets, and headed towards the only person he trusted, the only person who might have the answers to those alien words he just heard...

Marie.

He carefully made his way to the Danagher family’s backyard and coincidentally, Marie was there. Picking up fresh flowers and placing them in a basket like she usually does every morning. Erwin struggled to climb over the hedge and when he managed to do so, his eyes met with Marie’s instantly.

The silence between them was deafening for Erwin, but for Marie, it was a signal of confusion and desperation.

Marie didn’t ask too many questions and took the liberty to lead the muddled young teenager to the edge of the woods where their two backyards connected into one. Far away from the troubles that might have scared Erwin to seek her company so early in the day. She tried to coax him into telling her what happened, but all he could do was holding her shoulders for support from his wobbly knees.

He wanted answers to the pounding in his head. He wanted to scream at it. He wanted to cry.

At that moment of uncertainty, Marie pulled him closer and kissed his forehead lovingly. His very first kiss from her. She then brought him in into a tight hug, in which Erwin gratefully returned just the same.

At that moment, it felt like she declared her love for him. That his love for her was mutual. There was nothing else he would ask for but her.

And the thought itself made him very happy.

His face buried into her shoulder, his nose nearly squashed against her collarbone, his chest pressed against her soft breasts...his eyes closed as he took in a deep breath to calm himself down and...

And that was when his mind clicked to a rather foreign scent. Foreign, but very welcoming and soothing. Erwin inhale deeply once more. Sure enough, the scent came from Marie. Her smooth, dark skin that contrast her pretty white floral dress seemed to emit such comforting, joyful trails...as strange as it sounded.

Indeed, it calmed Erwin to be in the embrace of the girl he fell in love with over the years. It made him happy. He should be happy.

But soon that beautiful scent started to trigger something else...something pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. And soon Erwin became confused again. He felt the tranquillity began to be engulfed in a storm. He felt his heart racing again; rapidly pumping blood in every part of his body.

He felt his deep admiration for her beauty, her gentleness, her intelligence...started to turn into unusual possessive lust. In the haze of all the confusion, in the midst of the abyss of his mind, all Erwin could focus on was to make Marie his.

Erwin wanted answers. Marie held him tight in her arms. It made him happy.

Marie should be happy, as well.

When she becomes his.

His senses caught on with his desires, and eventually his actions took flight. Without any hesitation, Erwin scrambled for Marie’s nape, and within seconds, his incisors dug their way into her soft skin. The dull ache in his head drowned the sound of Marie’s scream and with all rationality gone from his mind, all Erwin did was hardened his bite. As if he would lose Marie. As if she would run away.

But she wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

Marie was his for the taking.

Her distressing cries didn’t go unheard. Soon her servants and her parents, as well as Erwin’s household came running to her aid. They shouted his and her names, though in different notes. Worried words supported her frightened tears, while anger darted at his animalistic behaviour.

It took a fair time for Erwin to completely realize what he was doing. He pulled away from Marie before his father’s hand grabbed his the back of his collar and yanked him away. The fog in his senses cleared enough for him to see the aftermath of his deed. 

Marie weeping as her mother soothed her and scorned him in between.

Trails of blood drenching the back of her pretty white floral dress.

A small chunk of flesh and skin hanging idly from where he had bitten her.

Bitten her. Like an animal. A beast.

Yes, that was what he was. At least, according to the Danagher family.

Amidst the adults yelling at each other and trying to add up their conclusions of what had happened, Erwin caught a glimpse of Marie’s tear-filled eyes...and swore he could see the bitter loathing in their glints. Erwin knew by then, that he had broken his own promise to protect her as an acquaintance. He had lost her trust as a friend.

And undeniably, he had broken her heart as a lover.

\- - -

“—what I was saying?”

A soft jab on his arm and the shaking of the carriage woke Erwin from his reminiscent of the past. Indeed, a past well over ten years that he couldn’t seem to forget no matter how hard he tried. Another nudge finally earned his full attention.

“...what?” Erwin replied. The only reply he could muster, and he could tell his associate - a tall handsome man by the name of Mike Zacharius – wasn’t impressed with it.

“I was asking you if you were listening to what I was saying...” he sighed. “And now I know it’s apparent that you weren’t.”

Erwin let out a smile, “I’m sorry, Mike. I was uh...thinking about the project...I mean, I still have to finalise the papers for the rail routes to the north and east, check up with the engineers about the new locomotive model, hold a conference for the press and...imagine! Within a few months, the public can benefit from these routes; taking long journeys in the comfort of a bunk bed, a dining coach, a wholesome hospitable experience...d-don’t you agree?”

Erwin glanced at his friend in fake excitement, but the façade Mike was putting forth didn’t seemed like he was buying it. Mike placed his hand on Erwin’s shoulder and sighed again; hoping that would be the cue for the nonsense to end with a period.

“Erwin, I’m offended. We’re out here tonight to have fun, to forget about the flurries of our work, to indulge in our desires... _to celebrate the success of my shipyard business_! For once I thought we could, you know, run off from the stress of our working life and try to enjoy ourselves. Indulge ourselves as spoiled rich brats.”

“I...I’m sorry, I was just–”

“Besides, you are terrible at lying.” Mike chuckled, almost amused. “You do realise that you tend to speak too much on nonsensical, unrelated things when you lie, don’t you? Be careful; it’s getting to be a habit right now.”

“I’m sorry...” Erwin repeated with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

The tall man’s chuckles phased into a hearty laughter, and he slapped on Erwin’s back with a hard thump of his palm. Erwin nearly cough out the dinner he just had mere hours ago with such brute force. Even so, he eventually joined in the gleeful moment.

Mike’s laughs soon died down with a mix of a wheeze and an exhilarated groan. Both men focused to the empty seats in front of them – soft velvety purple with a nail-headed finish fitting for their future spouses – before Mike continued.

“As I was saying, before you got lost in your reveries, you will enjoy this place I’m taking you to. There’s plenty of alcohol, small but many servings of delicious food, great music, dancing and singing, cards and gambling...and of course, the most beautiful, the prettiest, sexiest breeders you’ll ever see.”

Erwin’s smile died a little at that word. Breeders. He never liked the sound of it. It reminded him of that moment when Marie cried for help...the taste of Marie’s blood in his mouth...the look of pure disgust from Marie’s eyes...

If the helpless ones obligated to satisfy a man’s sexual drive are called breeders, then what is man?

 _Beasts_. That’s what they are.

That’s what he is.

Thank goodness Mike didn’t notice his eyes averting elsewhere as he stumbled back to his thoughts, and Mike moved on with his dialogue, enthusiastically.

“I’ve booked a gambling table and a couple of expensive wines just for us. Well, for me, specifically...but I’ve invited a couple of the boys from our fraternity to join in the celebration as well. Walbrunn, Jarnach...Dietrich, the surgeon, remember him? Oh, and good, little Berner might also be there, even if he’s not an alpha...a curious man, as always...

“And I definitely bought myself a nice night with the best breeder there. Ah, I can’t wait to taste him again.”

“You’ve been there before?” Erwin turned to ask; his left eyebrow lifted to the interesting revelation.

“Several times. Usually on the weekends when the place is hectic with stage performances and orgies. Well, mainly for that one omega. Dark hair. Light brown skin. Small nose. Sharp eyes. Oh, heavens...and lips for days. The scar on it was a perfect touch, too.”

“Why don’t you buy him? Marry him and make him yours? I’m sure money is no issue with you, Mike.”

“Alas. There are rumours that he is protected by a ruthless relative. Any alpha who dares to force him into their hands gets killed. Or worse, tortured then killed. And as tempting as it is to properly breed with him, I’m not taking any chances at throwing myself into a murderer’s embrace.”

Erwin nodded in agreement. Murder may be an abhorred crime and punishable by death, but in the red light district, the rules never seemed to take foot. Conceivably a notion set by the politicians and aristocrats to enjoy the privileges that came with the enslavement of omegas, or the underground mobs and authorities who sought for a higher rank in the social caste. Nevertheless, it was indeed a different, more dangerous world their trip was destined to.

The carriage jolted slightly as it headed its way across the long bridge of the sturdiest masonry. The only bridge that promptly connected the bustling aesthete of the central, and the lively slum of sin city.

Erwin never thought of venturing into this mysterious area before. The stories he heard of the luscious and the vicious dwelling in that place were nothing more to him than mere fantasies, like a miasmic of otherworldly entertainment that no sane people could and should adore, yet the temptation lingered in their mind.

Unfortunately not on Erwin’s.

As such, this little escapade he was persuaded to join seemed to be a trigger of excitement and fear for him that night.   

“But, let us put behind the dire consequences that might not happen if we played our cards right tonight...and enjoy ourselves, Erwin.” Mike spoke with a smile, breaking the silence between them. “I think this is a good time for you to find yourself a breeder to lose your virginity with.”

“And I think that’s a bad idea.”

“Aw, come on, Erwin. Having sex is not a bad thing. It could calm you down, you know...get some gears loosened a bit.”

“It’s not a bad thing when there’s mutual consent, Mike. It’s...well, being an alpha, it’s not always an easy task. We tend to fall to our wild demeanours rather than to think rationally for the sake of our reputation, and the dignity of the receivers we chose to be with.

 “Alphas are born strong and possessive, and they – _we_ – are made to protect the omegas, to make them feel safe from other alphas. Yet here we are subjugating them into a servitude of sexual pleasures...just so we won’t turn insane and aggress them. It’s...wrong. It’s toxic.”

“Is that why you take those suppressants all the time, Erwin? Because you’re scared you’ll hurt them?”

To that, Erwin let the quietness answer the questions for him.

True, he didn’t want to hurt any other omega. True, he had been taking suppressants without anyone telling him to; ever since he caused such a fissure between his family and the Danaghers. He admitted that unpleasant experience had supplied him the paranoia of ever thinking of having a partner and falling in love with anyone again. And suppressants, though not desired by many, had greatly aided his lust into dormancy.

He feared that all his control would go to naught once he step into the brothel. Then again, he would hate himself to disappoint his closest friend.

Conversations quickly became infrequent between the two as they entered the area. Dim street lamps filled the vicinity with shadows of drunkards singing about their joys and woes, and bouncers setting fear on those who could not afford to pay...while the coloured windows of the brothels pictured silhouettes of effeminate men against the dirty pavement, nearly exposing their dirty activities behind closed doors. Somewhere not too far from where their carriage was making a turn around the corner, the shrill voice of an irritated woman can be heard; seemingly chasing a group of loud, giggling children...whom Erwin had no doubt were products of the nights paid by the ones who visited the infamous district.

Their ride soon was relieved from the despairing sights as it swerved carefully at a corner and into a larger, well-maintained road; lit up but the strings of ornaments strung from one lamp post to another. As they slowly moved towards what Mike called ‘The Plaza’, Erwin noticed expensive carriages passing them by solemnly; all undeniably heading towards the same destination.

Almost immediately as Erwin observed the other vehicles, the previously depressing view from his window began to welcome a festivity of lights and music.

Carriages of the finest craftsmanship and the finest horses were parked along the side of the road; the coachmen chatting with each other to pass the time before their employers call it a night. Saloons and diners bustled with merry laughter and clinking of pint glasses; celebrating the privilege this premise had bought to them thus far. Buskers performed their original numbers on their make-shift instruments; hoping for an extra change as they entertain the patrons of the saloons and the brothels.

For a moment, it felt almost like the Central itself. And for a moment, the uncertainty of this journey subsided a notch in Erwin’s mind.

Their carriage soon approached a huge marble fountain; the luxurious landmark indicating that the bordello Mike kept rambling about was nearby. Shortly after the glimpse of the majestic structure, the horse finally stopped. Erwin could feel the carriage rattle slightly as the jockey stepped down from his seat, then the door was opened for them.

“Well. This is it. No turning back on me now, got that?” Mike smirked and stepped out from the carriage. Erwin followed suit with a smile.

What befell before Erwin was nothing like he imagined.

Compared to the worn townhouses and the shanties between them which they had encountered earlier on, what stood before them was the most magnificent building that gleamed in contrast with the cloudy night sky. Four storeys high made with strong granite and slate, large luxe windows and clerestories that matched them decorating the front, and a pair of beautifully carpentered walnut doors – this brothel was a far cry from the usual rumours told between friends. Erwin perceived that it might have been an old theatre in its heyday, or a government building...somehow someone was paid enough to re-establish it for the entertainment of the rich.

Mike ambled towards the porch of the building, and like before, Erwin followed. Mike smirked again as he turned to look at Erwin, “Welcome to paradise, my friend.”

Whilst Mike uttered those words, the doors were opened wide by two large men wearing clean cravats and neat red tailcoats, but sporting menacing scars on their faces. As the door closed behind them and their coats taken by the men to be kept away for the evening, both Erwin and Mike were showered with the golden glamour all over as they passed the doorway.

Up ahead in the main hall was a dance floor with a few couples dancing to the soft jazz of the band on a make-shift but well-decorated stage. A grand imperial staircase and a dazzling chandelier decorated the backdrop view. To their left was the bar, filled by the sounds of whiskey glasses...and their right were jam-packed with gambling tables, where the smoke from cigars lingered the air along with the triumphs and frustrations from a flip of cards and a roll of dice.

Indeed; a dangerous yet thrilling atmosphere surrounded them, but such was easily forgotten with the sight of the most beautiful and promiscuous men that roamed every corner; laughing and kissing and groping their clients to heighten their pleasure...

Easily forgotten to Erwin with the overpowering scents of the omegas.

At first Erwin was taken aback; the sudden change of atmosphere from the smell of dust and rainwater to a barrage of scents – apples, sandalwood, vanilla, lilies – all mixed together in a cocktail of sensual vertigo. And that wasn’t a good sign.

Erwin felt he wasn’t ready for this; he wanted nothing more than to escape this world, just as quickly he had stepped into it. But the voice of Ian Dietrich calling out his and Mike’s names amongst the beautiful background music and buzz of chatters, diminished that need just slightly. Like an awkward little boy on his first day of school, Erwin had to be almost literally dragged by his taller friend to the table where their colleagues were hovering over four cards fanned out in their hands; all except Ian who seemed to be out of the game before their arrival.

“Whoa. Mobby has a _brélan carré_! Good job, man!” Mike exclaimed as he approached their youngest cohort from behind; a young man with dirt blonde hair and a face that barely knew the ups and downs of adulthood. The man, Moblit, jumped in his seat when Mike gave him a generous pat (or slap, in a normal case) on the back.

“Wha–? Mr. Zacharias! Don’t blow it! And...and don’t call me Mobby...”

“Damn it, Mike! I have a _brélan_ ; I could have won!” Mitabi Jarnach, the only friend they have of mixed ancestry, threw his cards onto the table in a frustration that didn’t seemed like he just lost all his riches; more like missing a wedding because the horse was sick. He grabbed his bottle of beer and took a few gulps of the malty beverage; a notion to emphasise the act even more.

“Oh, no, you’ll still lose. Nothing can top what Mobby had in his hands.” Darius Walbrunn spoke as he placed his cards face-up on the table; showing that they didn’t have a chance at winning in that round.  “Well played. I always knew you had it in you.”

“Guys...please just...don’t call me that...”

“Yeah, but you bet your omega in this, Darius. I’ve longed to try that cute boy with those long golden locks...but he’s so expensive on the weekends.”

“Be a good sport, Mitabi.” This time, it was Mike’s turn to entertain his disgruntled friend as he sat next to him. Erwin followed suit while Darius scooted his chair to make space for the two. “Besides, it’s not like you cannot afford him.”

 Mitabi, who still couldn’t accept the fact that he had lost to a man years younger than him, retaliated loudly while scratching the beard on his jawline, “Yeah, well, it’s not like Mobby can fuck an omega anywa–”

“I told you guys not to call me Mobby!” Moblit nearly yelled in exasperation. His voice wasn’t enough to make the whole place stop in its tracks, but it sure made his small group of friends shut their mouth and hold their tongue. When he noticed the attention he wanted was fulfilled, the anxiety that he had since he first walked into the lavish bordello came back gradually. Slowly, he mumbled just enough for the other men to hear, “It’s...childish.”

For a moment, their table was quiet, saved for the clinking of Ian’s glass of gin cocktail and Mitabi’s casual tap of his left foot onto the wooden floor; a habit he had nurtured since his school days. For a moment, they had forgotten how to continue a conversation, or what topic they should start with, despite an additional two persons to talk and listen to. For a moment, they didn’t notice the breeder who was assigned to their table to deal cards, was still standing at the other end of the sturdy yet roughly made table.

“I believe the game is void, sirs. Do you wish to start the game again?” the man asked; his smile didn’t dwindle one bit in the bombardments of dialogues from their table and the other tables around them. Erwin deduced that this was part of his duty aside from opening his legs for the wealthy clientele of this premise. A sad, fake life, indeed.

And, by the heavens, despite their distance across the table, this omega’s citrus-like scent was strong enough to make him dangerously light-headed.

“Ah, no. Leave the cards. We’ll just play a casual _Grobhäusern_.” Ian replied. “Would you be dear and get me another round of this cocktail...and two whiskeys for our friends here.”

“Make that three.”

All six men turned their heads to the source of the charming voice behind them and was presented with the sight of a short, lean man in a white shirt and loosened puff tie with a distinct off-white colour; a pair of clean suit pants below his waist and a black coat one size too large for his shoulders.

Dark hair. Light brown skin. Small nose. Sharp eyes. And scarred lips.

 _For days_ , Erwin mused.

“Levi...” Mike whispered in delight like a groom at the sight of his bride, though sufficiently audible for the whole table to know what...or _who_...he was referring to. That name too wasn’t unheard by their dealer, as he quickly bowed in practiced obedience and excused himself to fulfil Ian’s requests. Only Erwin noticed the other omega’s departure, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that it’s more about the hierarchy replacement of the prostitutes in this godforsaken place (in which Erwin assumed that this intimidating man has a higher rank...probably the highest among all the omegas there) than the respect for another colleague.

And he definitely couldn’t shake off the uncomfortable vibe the omega was radiating. His scent was stronger than the omegas that he had passed by mere minutes ago. It was similar to the intoxicating pheromones he had known by interacting with the many omegas in his life (but never actually “breed” with them), but this man’s – Levi’s – was nearly making his medication lose its effects.

 He felt like he could lose control. Just like he did before.

It felt too close to home. Too close to...Marie.

 _Beast_. _That’s what I am..._ Erwin mused again; this time with a sense of dread in his mind. He had to leave this place, and fast.

Levi smirked as he lingered his hand on Erwin, from one shoulder to the other, while continuing to lock eyes with a Mike; not realising that Erwin was flinching slightly to minimise any physical contact with his touch. Ian and Mitabi gawked in awe at Levi’s presence; meanwhile Darius whistled at the way Levi playfully winked at him. Even Moblit who, by nature, was not easily attracted to an omega, went beet red in the face while he pulled on his collar as if it was too tight to begin with.

“Seven nights is too long for me to be so apart from you. I can’t wait to get you in bed...and not trying to get you pregnant in one go,” Mike chirped. He took Levi’s hand in his and kissed it.

“Patience.” Levi smiled, still letting his hand in Mike’s. “Apparently that’s lacking a lot in you alphas lately...” With an elegant turn, Levi settled onto Mike’s lap and let the larger man’s arms wrap around him.

“At least, introduce me to your handsome friend, Mike,” Levi quipped as he slowly nip on Mike’s earlobe with his teeth; this time his eyes averted to the blond man with thick eyebrows that furrowed above beautiful big eyes. If he was an omega, he could have been more prized than the ones in this brothel, more valued than Levi himself...just for those eyes.

Erwin however didn’t listen to the cue, or he pretended not to. He desperately tried to find something – anything – to distract him from the overwhelming scent of the prostitute who was now nesting against his taller friend. As if a divine entity was answering his prayers, the person who dealt the cards earlier came back with a tray filled with three glasses of neat whiskey and a small platter of cheese and berries. Erwin quickly grabbed a glass before the server could put it down for him, and took one gulp of the drink. The alcohol burnt his throat, but it provided a good static-like interference from his senses.

“Levi Ackerman. At your service.” Levi finally declared and extended his right hand for Erwin to take. “Unfortunately, you cannot afford my service tonight...or in the next three days. Mike here had bought me till the weekend.”

“I-I’m not...” Erwin stammered, as he tried to find the right words to say, to explain that he didn’t even intend to have sex with anyone tonight...or tomorrow. He took another sip of the whiskey, a small one this time. And boy, was he glad to feel that sting again.

“I mean, I’m...I’m Erwin Smith.”

Erwin finally took Levi’s hand and shook it with a firmness that he often demonstrated with bankers and investors in his line of work. It clicked in his mind that he could have done it with more chivalry; like how Mike greeted the omega earlier; but on second thought, it would be better this way.

“Erwin Smith. The name suits your face...and your baby eyes,” Levi stated earnestly before letting go of their handshake. Seductively, Levi licked his hand with a lustful grin...and Erwin had to look away and shift in his seat, once he felt the unwanted tightness in between his legs.

“I’ll make sure to look up for your name in the logs every day...and try to make myself available for you. If you want.” Levi grinned again and this time paid most of his attention to Mike by kissing his neck and jaws.

“Oh, you better clear your schedule for this one, Erwin. He’s a killer sex machine. Figuratively, of course,” Darius remarked, while his hands shuffled the multi-coloured cards.

“Oh, how would you know if I had not been one? A killer, that is,” joked Levi with a straight face, though the only one at the table who actually laughed without forcing it out was Mike. Moblit himself only smiled, seemingly uneasy with the strangely daunting omega in their circle.

“My adorable, sexy Levi? Absurd. But a killer of my heartache for love, figuratively...that he is,” Mike responded, before giving Levi’s mouth a deep kiss. Levi returned it just the same.

“Ugh. Get a room, you two.” Ian chuckled. Moblit continued to smile. Darius and Mitabi only shook their heads. Erwin still didn’t want any part of the conversation.

“Oh, we will. After this card game and probably another round of whiskey.” Mike gave a small peck on Levi’s cheek. “Don’t ever let me see the morning without you riding my huge stretch–”

“Talking on that subject,” Darius cut through; not wanting the lewdness of the two star-struck lovers to escalate beyond necessary. “Perhaps we should settle in here for the night after the game. I still have the breeder I paid for, after all.

“How about you, Mitabi? I noticed you looking at the dealer when you were playing like you want to give him babies right on this very table.”

“He does have a nice arse, I admit, but I’m getting a cheaper breeder outside. I heard that, three buildings away, there’s an oriental-themed brothel...might be a good idea to get closer to that side of my genes for once. Joining me, Ian?”

“I’m heading back to the Central. Someone has to take Moblit home...I’m not letting him walk all the way in the dangerous streets.”

“I...I’ll follow you, Ian...if you don’t mind.”

Erwin finally commented, and like Moblit’s sudden slight outburst earlier on, the whole table went silent. And at this, Mike was the only one to frown at his best friend.

“Erwin, come on. You promised to stay. At least have breakfast with me in the morning...I know a great shop that sells coffee from the islands in the West. And since I have Levi for two days, us three and, well, if Mitabi wants to join in...”

“I’m grateful for the offer, Mike. I really do. I just don’t think I should–”

Before Erwin could go on with his lame excuses of not wanting to remain in this brothel any longer, Levi leaned forward towards him; inching their distance closer without lifting his buttocks away from Mike’s lap. Erwin could imagine Mike was just as hard in the groin as he was with the unbearable scent Levi was omitting.

Levi’s hand found its way to Erwin’s shoulder once more. The soft skin negated of hard labour rubbed on Erwin’s dress shirt, then slowly trailed to his clean-shaven jawline and rough cheek; making uneven ant trails that sent wicked shivers down Erwin’s spine.

“Stay, Erwin. Stay and you’d be the talk of this place for sure. Stay longer....with me...and you’ll be the best gossip in the entire district. Probably the world...” Levi gave him a wink. Like an invitation for a good time whenever Mike or some fat bloke with too much cash to spend was not renting him for the day.

And by the heavens, the invitation nearly made Erwin sick and crazy at the same time.

 “Stop that. You’re making me jealous, Levi.” Mike faked a pout as he nonchalantly grabbed the smaller man into his embrace again; this time planting frisky kisses on the other’s exposed neck. The infatuated sight was the last straw for Erwin. He abruptly downed his drink; not caring for the grimacing burn in his mouth, and immediately stood up as he placed the empty glass onto the table top.

“Ex–excuse me...I need to use the gents.”

“Alright. Be back for the game, Erwin. Show these losers how good you are at _Grobhäusern_.” Mike remarked; not lifting his head to look at his friend walking off as he continued to bombard his breeder with kisses.

Mike’s idea of calling their friends ‘losers’ had earned him voiced protests in between merry laughter, as Darius dealt the cards to everyone. Erwin only waved his hand up as a reply, and with that, he hastened his pace towards the restroom. It took his a while to find his way there, while avoiding any more encounters with the omegas that loitered in the main hall, and while hiding the growing erection in his pants from the view of the tenants and patrons of the brothel. Soon, he came across an empty hallway at the first floor, mostly silent excluding the footsteps he was making on the fine marble floor and a distant gasping of two men having sex somewhere at either end of the passage.

At first, Erwin reasoned that he was lost and cursed at himself under his breath for not asking the workers for directions, but then he noticed a door with lesser decorations on its stiles and mullions, compared to the many that lined the hallway (in which Erwin predicted were private rooms for the breeders and their clients). Erwin turned the knob and entered; sure enough, it was a brightly lit restroom with white and blue tiles arranged on its floor and walls. Four water basins on expensive-looking stilts with a large mirror above them went across one wall, and opposite them were six toilet cubicles. All clean and tidy, if Erwin could ignore the rags and pails – one filled with murky water, Erwin noticed – that seemed to be left in the middle of the room in a hurry.

But that didn’t matter for now. Erwin only wanted a quiet place away from the overpowering atmosphere to gather his thoughts. To calm his nerves. To control his animalistic desires.

“Damn it...I shouldn’t have come here...”

Erwin whispered frustratingly to himself. This was indeed a bad idea. He knew he shouldn’t have given in to Mike’s requests of getting themselves into this brothel in the first place. He should have instead suggested a night of fine dining in the best restaurant there is in the Central, and eventually a visit to the theatre for their infamous shows, to celebrate Mike’s success in his business. Moreover, _‘The Fairies’_ opera play had been in performance for the week, and Erwin did wanted to watch it.

He placed his hands on the edges of the second sink and used it as a support as he leaned forward in sudden tiredness. The headache had gone away for the moment and the arousal in his pants gradually diminished to normal. He sighed heavily against the huge mirror before him as these slowly dispersed away. It didn’t occur to Erwin before that he was sweating under his collar until he felt the rush of coldness on his skin as he stayed still and took regulated breaths.

Tonight showed him enough that he really wasn’t ready to entwine his life with the company of an omega just yet. The suppressants were helping, of course, but even with such medication, Erwin still found himself to work just as hard to control himself without it. Perhaps it was his fault too, for depriving his body of a partner since he hit puberty; a partner who could have eased the headaches and the muscle strains whenever he went in heat.

All the same, he still refused to submit to the traditional idea that he was simply a man who only thought of impregnating another ‘lesser’ human; the lowest on the societal status. He still refused to submit to the notion that the only way an alpha can survive is to own an omega, or a few omegas, whether the feeling is mutual or not. He wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t a schmuck. He wasn’t–

_You fucking beast! Look what you’ve done to my daughter!_

_Look what you’ve done!_

The memories of that fateful day jogged in again and Erwin winced at it. The memory came like a huge hand, larger than Mike’s at least, slapping behind his head in an ominous way. Marie’s tears wetting her smooth cheeks. Blood drenching the collar of her white floral dress. The adults screaming and accusing him of the heinous deed he just made on an innocent girl. The full realization that he had just lost his friendship and trust, his love and promise to the girl of his dreams coming down crashing on his shoulders unbearably.

He could have made her happy. He could have truly made her his. Just not this way. Not the way he had acted. Like an animal.

A beast he was. Nonetheless a beast he refused to admit. And he refused to submit.

_I can’t let myself to lose control. I can’t afford to hurt anyone...again._

Erwin’s knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the edges of the marble sink at that thought. He sighed again, this time a little more distinct than before. He was glad Mike wasn’t around to hear it; otherwise he would whip out a wisecrack statement about how it would make him sound and look ten years older than he actually was.

With the growing annoyance in his mind, he sighed aloud once more and swayed his right hand from left to right in one big swing; subconsciously hoping to break something and let all the discomfort out that way. Thankfully he didn’t break anything with such gesture, but he did knock the soap out of its dish by the faucet and it landed on the floor with a loud thud, before sliding rapidly to the pails on the floor and knocking itself against them. The light banging of steel echoed in the empty bathroom for a while, before silence took over again.

The silence, however, made way to a rather perceptible huff in the vicinity. A huff that didn’t belong to Erwin.

Someone did hear the irritated sigh he let out earlier. Someone did notice the things he did with the soap and the pails.

Erwin wasn’t alone in the restroom.

Erwin didn’t believe in the supernatural, and true to his beliefs, he swore he could make out the sound of feet and clothes shuffling against the floor...but then a few seconds past and he could definitely hear breathing...or gasping was more like it. These sounds were faint against his own, but he was sure that it came from the last cubicle.

“Who’s there?!” Erwin called out in a voice that could have frightened little children away, though he didn’t actually meant to sound like that. No answer came for him, but the foreign breathing sounded heavier in response. Whoever was in there in the restroom with him could have been a client of the brothel or a visitor, or just another omega who had to use the bathroom like any other functioning and educated human would when nature calls.

Though if it was the latter...

No, Erwin was sure it was the latter. Whoever was using the cubicle, or hiding in it, was an omega. Undoubtedly. The scent that Erwin thought were just odours that stuck to his attire and in his nostrils were absolutely coming from the man behind that wooden door.

A strong smell of a flower bouquet hit his senses, coupled with a hint of cedarwood and vanilla. But what stood out amongst them were some kind of fougère of herbs that Erwin had never smelt on an omega before. A rather manly odour. Very unusual for an omega to have as these doesn’t really attract most alphas.

But unlike most alphas, this scent did generate one kind of curiosity in him. He could feel his shaft hardening again at the existence of the scent though strangely, the headache didn’t occur as it usually would. Erwin felt compelled to know who this omega was; the omega that hid in a small space of the room out of his sight. Either from respect...or from fear.

_Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control._

His brain repeated the mantra as he approached the closed door carefully. He took light steps in hopes that it wouldn’t startle the stranger any more than he already did, as his eyes traced the gap on the unlocked door.

Slowly, Erwin pushed the door open...

_Don’t._

 

_\-----_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry it took forever to finish this chapter...but I did it! :D  
> In case anyone will be wondering, by headcanon is that Nile has greenish irises (as compared to grey or brown in most fanart of Nile). And Mike is chattier than how most fans depict him.  
> Also a little warning: some explicit stuff happening towards the end, but not too long. Might be some more of this explicit-ness in the next chapter.  
> Nonetheless, enjoy!

\-----

 

The strict rules set upon Nile’s employment in the brothel (though one could argue that it was more of a servitude than a job) was only malleable when there was an emergency.

By those same rules, Nile wasn’t supposed to interact with anyone in the premise when the evening drooped in the western horizon and the underprivileged and the prosperous alike came out of their normal lives in search of cheap pleasures and hushed adulteries.

The rules weren’t initially set in stone, but as he grew up from being a child who was only allowed to play in the attic where he called home, to an adult who had an absolutely different purpose in this small world that he had ever known, the rules became more stringent. Probably the rules were already made for him that way, or perhaps it was just the fear of not upsetting anyone that made him create those rules himself. Nevertheless, he stuck to them, as they are the only ones that kept him going every day. And he did so with the submission that was ingrained into his every thought process and actions.

Nile also never questioned why he wasn’t allowed in the world beneath him except to clean and tidy up the place, while fulfil the in-house demands of the prostitutes like an obedient errand boy. However, he did have a hunch that it was so the alphas wouldn’t get distracted by his presence. His scent could have easily been lost among the seas of omegas in the brothel, but the risk of getting notice was still high.

And if Nile could remember right, the person who gave him this one specific rule was Kenny. It could truly be that it was for his own safety, or an act of spiteful revenge.

Nile understood Kenny’s sternness and Levi’s dismay with him at most times. Apart from the unfortunate and indirect incident between him and Levi, Nile knew he attracted curious customers and patrons who searched for a breeder who ‘looked different’; who could otherwise pay handsomely for the services of the other prostitutes. He noticed that this silent disparity became more prominent after he himself hit puberty.

Kenny became strangely authoritarian, and Levi became extremely bitter as the years went by. And Nile, well, he continued to take no heed and did as he was told.

Except when there was the emergency.

Nile was made aware that one of the youngest breeders was conceiving. Usually Kenny would solve such problems by hunting down the man responsible and asking (or threatening) him to support the kid, if he was to continue his patronage with said breeder. Refusal could get the man hunted for life, or worse, mutilated as a reminder to follow the brothel’s rules. When none of these were to happen, abortion was the sure solution.

Though for now the young omega; whom Nile never learnt his name; was left to his own measures to handle his situation accordingly. Of course, that didn’t stop him from making a huge mess in one of the restroom established for the clients.

And that’s where Nile came in. Whether he wanted to or not, whether the rules were set in stone for him, he _had to_ walk down the stairs into the premise, clean it up and risk the interaction. Whether he was able to or not, the comfort of the brothel’s many distinguished customers was, and would be, his utmost priority. Disregarding the rules, and disregarding the heat building up in his body since morning, he did just that.

The cleaning part was easy, definitely; he had been doing it for years. The hiding-from-the-patrons...wasn’t. Nile almost felt like an insecure hare hopping through the hallway from one shadowed corner to the other; avoiding the foxes lurking under the light of the oil lamps. Out of habit or out of fear.

When he reached his destination, he was more than relieved to note that there was no one in the restroom. Perhaps it was still too early for the rich and the drunk to use this particular facility for whatever business they wished to do, or perhaps Kenny’s henchman Duran – a man of little words but a very intelligent brain – held people away from the dirty area. Either way, Nile was thankful. It was easier to work without any pair of eyes looking at him like a bumbling freakish man or a walking lust object.

His cleaning work went on without any interruption, and Nile honestly could not wait to get back to the attic and rest the heat off for the night. He was nearly done – only a metal bucket filled to a third with a mixture of dirty water, bile and lunch goo left to be disposed of – when he heard the sound of the doorknob turning.

It took Nile by surprise, surely. He was so engrossed with his work that for the past few minutes; it did not occur to him that there was always that possibility of someone entering the restroom. Who it was didn’t matter. What mattered was that, if it was a client and Kenny found out he had locked eyes with one in such an isolated area, heaven knows what the older gentleman would do.

In his panic, Nile quickly devised an escape route, though unluckily the restroom was void of any windows. Even if there was one, he would be jumping off into the square and unwanted attention was the least he expected that evening. Nile skipped into the last cubicle – narrowly hitting the pails on the floor – and locked himself in there. For a few moments, all he could do was keep quiet and hope for a better chance to get out.

Footsteps began echoing against the tiled floor and halted right where Nile would assume were the row of mirrors and basins. He swore he heard soft mumbles but he couldn’t make out the words, even if the room was empty enough to even hear a needle drop. Although it could have been nothing, and no dangerous events would unfold from this situation, Nile still couldn’t shake away the dread he felt deep down inside.

What if the person who just entered was a client? A nasty client, to boot, who wanted only to stick his manhood into any omega regardless if he was allowed to or not? Or one of Kenny’s henchmen who perhaps wouldn’t mind abusing a mere janitor behind closed doors?

What if it was Kenny himself?  

_I’m scared._

Nile could feel his breathing becoming heavy at the train of pessimistic thoughts chugging in his mind, and he swiftly covered his mouth from making any more sound than it should. It also wasn’t helping that he could smell the scent emitting from the stranger; a bizarre yet powerful odour that he had never sensed from any alpha he had come across before.

Except Kenny. Kenny had an overwhelming and distinctive scent, and it was strongest when he was furious of something or when he was punishing a defiant breeder. His scent was overpowering enough to make an alpha shudder into obedience and an omega tremble into submission.

But Nile knew this wasn’t Kenny sharing this closed space with him. The dominant scent Nile was experiencing at the moment gave a weirder, almost alien feeling in him; as if his body was subconsciously responding to the call. Immediately, his flaccid penis perked up full of blood and his beating heart caused his lungs to breath in more air and fast. The heat he thought he could maintain at a workable level earlier on became haywire in mere seconds.

Nonetheless, he still felt the fear creeping out among the arousing sensations...just like when Kenny was lurking somewhere in the shadows casted upon the empty halls of the brothel.

Despite the need for him to push a finger or two in between his legs, pump his shaft and unload, Nile tried to keep himself under control as long as he could. Patience is virtue, or so people said. He would masturbate once he’s safe in his darkness of the attic and forget that this particular alpha scent was ever embedded into his senses. It might take time, but it was definitely doable.

A loud sigh and an indistinguishable mumble encroached the concentrated silence Nile was making, followed by a thud and a loud bang of something hitting the pails he left out in the middle of the room. Nile cursed at himself in his head for not being a little more professional and at least pushed his tools aside. Part of him wanted to get out there and make sure the noise was not a sign of his hard work turning out to be futile. The other part of him though, wanted to escape from the possibility of a brute alpha who had no remorse in raping any omega he had in sight. This one specific assumption, partnered with the sudden bang of the metal buckets, caused him to let lose the hands clasping on his mouth. A loud gasp finally escaped him.

There were seconds of silence right after, and the anxiety it caused in Nile’s chest began to heighten a notch.

“Who’s there?!”

The voice was unquestionably not Kenny’s, having a softer, nearly gentle undertone to it, though the way it boomed made Nile’s heart skip a beat. It sounded intimidating, on the verge of being violent...or perhaps his fears were getting the upper hand over his rational thoughts and comprehended nothing but dread over the stranger’s presence. Nile didn’t notice instantly that his breathing had become louder and faster, as he unwillingly concentrated on the faint footsteps getting nearer to where he was hiding. Like a helpless hare in its burrow when a fox is coming in for the kill.

_Please. Don’t come here! Please!_

The clicking of expensive baroques, or probably a fine set of oxfords, stopped right in front of the door, on the opposite side to where Nile was trying to cower in. In his panic, it took a while for Nile to realise the door wasn’t locked. Even if he shuffled closer to the door to latch it, he wouldn’t make it on time.

Nile swore he could smell the alpha’s odd scent getting overwhelming, to a point that it made him fatigued with lust. The feeling was parallel to the moments he felt when he was in heat alone in his room, with no sound but the whistle of the wind through the window sills, the faint thuds of bedframe against the wall in the rooms underneath his, and his own gasps for air as his fingers scissors the opening at his groin and ...though this was the first to make him wanting a copulation so bad, and as soon as possible.

A weird and alien feeling. Dangerous still.  

And Nile swore...he could hear the stranger’s heavy inhales and exhales that just about matched his. A sign that he, too, was affected by their unforeseen encounter.

_I’m scared. I’m scared. I’m scared. I’m–_

The door slowly creaked open.

\---

There’s a fine line between fate and coincidence, yet they converge into one same consequence. Erwin couldn’t exactly tell them apart the moment he met those beautiful green irises, those faint freckles on flawless cheekbones, those soft kissable lips, those bizarre scents lingering and mixing along nicely in and over his own...

This man was _perfect_.

Erwin assumed the feeling he had the moment he saw this man; squatting next to a closed wooden latrine (a clean, flushing toilet system...something Erwin did not expect to find in a brothel in the middle of a slum); was mutual. The way the frightened façade faded from his sunken, tired eyes, and replaced by a gleaming look of awe and curiosity. For the few seconds of silence pertaining this fate or coincidence, it almost felt like they had fell for each other.

The dark-haired man was the one who snapped out of the daydream first. Erwin noticed the colour draining from the other’s face, a scene he knew all too well. Erwin felt a pinch of guilt in his mind for causing any kind of inconvenience; seeing as how his presence as

_a beast_

an alpha would cause to the omega before him. Erwin backed away a few steps as a signal that he was not there to threaten, much less to do anything non-consensual.

Thankfully, the shorter man took note, and with careful movements, he stepped out of the cubicle, while his eyes averted away. Erwin noticed how he tried his best to concentrate on the pails on the floor instead, and for some reason Erwin felt grateful that they had remained intact despite the tiny accident it had with the soap bar he threw across the floor.

“I...I...f–forgive me...I wasn’t...I...” the omega stammered. Seemingly still intimidated by his presence. “I will leave this place, sir. P-promise...sir...”

His voice. It wasn’t as soft and beautiful as Levi’s or any other omegas he had spoken to...but it had a certain mysterious deepness in it. Not as deep as an empty well in a forgotten land, or a bottomless lake in the darkest forest, but enough to vibrate a sensual feeling inside him, indeed. And the soft rasp in between the words he said, even in those pauses, was a nice addition to it.

Not the kind of voice Erwin would expect from an omega, but it was nonetheless music to his ears.

For a moment, in the centre of his growing arousal bloomed one kind of tranquillity. Despite the fear of breaking his own determination of never hurting anyone again, the more he stared at the man before him, the more he was sure this was the one. The one that could finally free him and allow him to love again.

Erwin was so concentrated on the sight of the dark-haired man, his voice and his scent, that he almost didn’t realise that the omega had lost his balance and was about to fall flat to the floor. Why; Erwin couldn’t tell. Perhaps the dread he displayed previously when he was hiding in the cubicle was still there. Or Erwin’s own scent was too overwhelming for the omega to comprehend.

Or...was he in heat?

With a swift unconscious move, Erwin rushed in front and pushed out his right arm to catch the stranger before he could fall and humiliate himself, or at worse, injure him knees or head.  But fate and coincidence were not making any of it happen. Not this when Erwin was around.

“Whoa there! Don’t worry, I got you.”

Erwin felt the peaceful thoughts came rustling in his mind as he embraced the omega. As if not wanting him to fall again, Erwin held on him tightly...and to Erwin’s surprise, he returned the same strong grip just the same.

The man’s melodic yet solid scent once again gave a soothing experience to Erwin’s senses. It was so foreign, even to a rich city boy who had sufficient knowledge of the different smells surrounding his everyday life. Erwin found himself trying to make sense of this opportunity; whether he should clinch on the moment, or fight his way out of potential danger.

Erwin glanced at the man who then had his lips and the tip of his nose buried against his shoulder. His eyes were shut tight yet his lashes were fluttering in bliss, the apple of his cheeks tinted with redness that made his freckles stand out even more, his hot breaths were heating on Erwin’s skin under three layers of clothes. Such sight, such wonder...and Erwin could have sworn he had fallen in love with this stranger in his arms, as odd as it may be.

“...are you, umm...” Erwin finally spoke; making the omega on alert once more, though not nearly enough to make him push away from the hug. Nor was it enough to showcase those beautiful emerald surrounding his pupils.

The more Erwin thought of those eyes, the more he wanted this man. He could make this man protected. He could make this man loved for eternity.

He could make him...his.

As if under a spell, Erwin began to kiss the omega’s neck, then gently grazed his lips towards his nape. Just as his kiss reached the area, his mind began screaming at him not to bite down.

_Remember Marie. Remember the blood on her dress. Remember her tears. Remember her hate._

The voice shouted even louder; drowning the opportunity to mate with the man before him and satisfy his body’s long forgotten desires. Erwin winced and cursed at himself in his head for even thinking of forcing himself on a stranger, when he had so valiantly debated against it. He carefully distanced himself away from the shorter man; gradually widening the gap between them though he still grasped on the other’s shoulders. The man, whom Erwin had yet to know his name, slowly opened his eyes, and from the looks of it, Erwin deduced that the feeling of wanting to be love and indulge in lust were mutual.

There was a long pause before Erwin spoke again, worriedly, “Are you alright? You look feverish...”

Erwin placed a hand on the other’s forehead. Erwin’s cold palm on his warm skin must have felt like a jolt of lightning to him, as Erwin observed the spread of the blush on his face and his eyes opening wide at the unforeseen gesture.

“N-no! I mean, I’m fine! I’m fine!” the omega stammered, as fear seemingly took over his being again. He swiftly loosened himself from Erwin’s grips, again averting his eyes elsewhere. Erwin was still dumbstruck by his own actions earlier, that it took a while to note that the dark-haired man had hurriedly stepped behind him and bent down to pick up the pails and rags; making sure no dirty water was spilt in the clumsiness.

“Please forgive me, sir...I-I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t talk to...to a client, sir. Just let me take these...”

Once he was sure he got everything in his arms, he only gave a nod to Erwin and said, as he walked towards the restroom door, “And I’ll be on my way...sorry to be bothering you, sir. Have a good day.”

Only when the door creaked open was Erwin out of the trance. He quickly head to door as well, just in time to catch the handle before it was closed shut. As he swung the door open again, he called out to the omega.

“Wait!” Erwin took a huge step into the hallway, looking left and right for the man he had met minutes ago. He caught a glimpse of him heading up the stairs and chased after him without hesitation. “Wait a second, please!”

Erwin pursued the man past empty and occupied rooms, past men kissing and fondling their one night partners in the dark corners; who were absolutely ignoring him hustling by...all the while making sure that he did not take a misstep or risk tumbling down, and losing this chance to know that particular omega forever. He reached the third floor and was about to think he finally did lost him, before he saw him nearing probably the only staircase to the top storey. The objects in the omega’s hands must have slowed him down slightly (or perhaps the arousal they both experienced hadn’t subsided in him), and Erwin managed to speed up and catch up. Erwin grabbed the other man’s arm; mindful not to scare him too much or risk his hard work being spilt on the fine expensive carpets. Despite Erwin’s careful approach, the man still looked shocked that he was being followed...no less by the person who might had frightened him beyond compare in the restroom.

“Sir, you don’t understand...if I am seen with a customer...” He whispered sharply, as if he was fearing something, or someone, would kill him if he spoke any louder.

Erwin however took no heed of the warning and proceeded to take one of the pails in the omega’s hands. He smiled genuinely, and said, “I’ll escort you to your room. After scaring you like that, I...it’s the least I can do.”

Erwin took a few steps ahead, nearing the wooden stairwell at the end of the corridor, leading towards the upper floor; which he thought was strange considering how dimly lit it was, how cheap it looked, as compared to the other areas of the building which were undoubtedly built with strong materials, and decorated with luscious colours and patterns. There was no continuity of said stairs to the floor below either and Erwin could only guess this was an old wing in the building; probably reused for storage, extra rooms for the prostitutes and their clients to use...or maybe a secret area that no customers could venture in unless they pay the right price. He perceived the darkness above for a moment, before looking at his newfound companion with the smile still stapled on his face.

“Rest assured...I won’t do anything...to you. Without your consent.”

Those words Erwin chose to say seemed to have a curious effect on the man; he noticed that the man’s green irises dilated and his face flushed an even deeper tint of red. Averting his eyes away must have been a habit; Erwin mused, as he lost eye contact with him yet again.

“...that’s...kind of you, sir, but I have to decline...” he said softly. The deepness in his voice still resonated nicely and Erwin could only smile wider at it.

“Erwin.”

“...I beg your pardon, sir?”

“Call me Erwin. ‘Sir’ sounds a bit awkward, especially for a man my age...” Erwin chuckled. “I’m not that old...despite these thick eyebrows and this unflattering hairstyle.”

“I’m sorry, sir – I mean, Erwin...sir...”

The man gave a brief shy smile and for the first time, Erwin had truly find someone so cute, so beautiful, and so fascinating. In spite of the omega being in heat and Erwin’s possible declining effect of his medications, they still could share a joke or two and laugh about it. Almost like it’s natural for them to do so.

That one moment of silence. Just that once. Erwin’s angelic blue eyes accidentally met with deep emeralds of the mysterious person in front of him, and instantly Erwin knew they clicked. Erwin couldn’t speak for the man’s feelings, but he very well knew that his own was similar to that time when he first saw Marie Danagher between the branches of a cherry tree, sitting on a picnic blanket with a book in her hand and her doll sitting neatly next to her.

This man was indeed perfect. And Erwin was in love once again.

But fate and coincidence had other plans for him that evening.

Just as Erwin was about to ask the omega his name as a courtesy, heavy footsteps began echoing up the stairs to the hallway they were in. The impending presence of a worker or possibly a client was causing the other man to freeze like a deer in the middle of a road with a horse carriage running towards it. For some reason, so did Erwin.

Erwin unintentionally shifted himself in front of the omega; holding him back and shielding him from whatever danger he might be in with those treads coming their way. He didn’t know why he did it at that moment...a reaction from his own principles perhaps.

“Erwin! Are you here?”

A voice echoed along with the steps. At first Erwin didn’t caught the familiarity of it, but hearing his name being called out made him a little relaxed.

“Erwin Lawrence Smith, if you bail on me now, I’m going to have to sink your entire wardrobe in the sea with the fishes when we get back home,” the voice resonated more clearly from the other end. That was when Erwin saw a tall figure emerging from the staircase at the other end. Long blond locks tied into a high ponytail with a ribbon. Neatly trimmed chin curtain and moustache. Hazel eyes which would otherwise partially hidden under long bangs.

“Huh...it’s just Mike...” Erwin left out a heavy sigh and smiled in relief, even if he knew this person approaching would greet him with a deep frown.

Before Erwin could reply to the call, he felt a tug on the pail handle that he was holding. He glanced to the object in his hand and was surprised to see the omega was frantically trying to take it from him. Not wanting the water in it to spill out in the struggle, Erwin loosened his grip, and as quick as lightning the man snatched the pail away.

Erwin noticed the appalling look on the man’s face; his eyes with the green irises widened in horror and the colour draining from his already fair skin once more.

“Wait...it’s okay; he’s my frien–”

Too late.

The second Erwin said ‘wait’, the dark-haired omega had dashed up the stairs and into the shadows. The sloppy vanishing act did however left Erwin in an astonished silence, as he stared at where the last wooden step that still seemed visible in what light there was to shine on it.

“Erwin! There you are. For a while we all thought you left the building.” 

Mike finally showed up next to Erwin, sighing in relief at the fact that his associate did none of what was mentioned. Although, Erwin’s flushed cheeks did raised a few questions in the taller man’s mind. Still, he chose to humour the encounter instead.

“Had a long romantic date with the poophole, eh?” Mike smirked and elbowed his friend teasingly. Erwin didn’t budge one bit, though he returned the smile just the same. “Or did you find someone to load your gun in?”

“No, I...”

_I did find someone...dark hair, freckled cheeks, green irises, kissable lips...and he was perfect._

Erwin could have said that. He could have confessed to Mike how deep he had fallen in love that evening; his accidental encounter with the most beautiful man he had ever set his sight on. But just as quick as that thought came into mind, the images of that omega with a frightened façade as they met, the moment they noticed Mike in their approximate vicinity...that face helplessly reflecting dread...came in as well. Erwin swallowed, hoping the words in his mind did not find their way out of his mouth and jeopardise his love from blossoming any further.

“...I thought you guys were playing _Grobhäusern_? So who won? Don’t tell me young Berner got all the money in the pot. Heh, I won’t be surprised if he did. He may not look like it, but he is a great gambler. Otherwise his father would have stopped him from taking a major in mathematics, and had him in his printing business instead.”

As he said those nonsense in a situation that had no relation to the moment what-so-ever, he glanced once more at the wooden stairs; somewhat hoping that the omega was already safe in his room by then. Part of him wanted to go up there and made sure that he was truly safe. After all, the omega’s unusual scent was rather strong and from how cheap and dirty his dress shirt and trousers looked (Erwin also noted he wasn’t wearing any shoes either), Erwin doubted that he had the privilege to a good amount of suppressants. These only added to the danger, and it’d be a lie to say that Erwin wasn’t worried for him.

“Yeah, Moblit could have won...any card games...” Erwin trailed a few more words, seemingly almost forgotten that he was talking to Mike. His eyes kept concentrating on the isolated darkness one floor above them.

And Mike knew this situation far too well.

“Erwin...something is distracting you.”

Erwin seemed to snap back to his companion when his name was called, though the confused look he was displaying did not falter Mike’s frown one bit. Mike huffed and crossed his arms, perhaps trying to appear as serious as possible. And somehow, at that moment, it worked. Erwin gulped once or twice more, his cheeks reddening as if the place was ablaze, and he began to fidget on his toes.

“Alright, spit it out. I’d rather you tell me what happened, or what is up that stairs, rather than giving me a full biography of our colleague.”

“B-by the way, Mike...did Moblit went home safely? I know Ian said he would make sure of it, but I don’t th–“

“Erwin.”

Mike still frowned, still had his arms crossed as he looked down at Erwin with sternness in his eyes; like a teacher would when his student did not turn in his assignment on time and all excuses were simply futile. No amount of white lies could defend Erwin from spilling out about the event that transpired between him and the omega by then. Erwin sighed in defeat and took a while to construct a dialogue without giving away too much for the safety of man who had just minutes ago, left him in a hurry.

“...okay...well, there was...umm...a guy...” Erwin began slowly; at the same time observing his best friend for any sign of backing down from his stoic stance.

“Oh.” Mike didn’t look impressed at first; probably thinking that this was another one of Erwin’s lame reasons. But gradually the realisation of whatever Erwin wanted to say this time was a fact came to his mind, and his stern face began to soften as he slowly placed his arms to his sides, and his hands in his pockets.

“Oohhh. A guy...” Mike rocked once on his heels; his expression that of an excited young child in front of a delicious cake. “Well, uh, did you and him...you know...”

He made a gesture with his hands; one with his thumb out and another in a loose fist, and he pushed his thumb in between the curled fingers of the other hand repeatedly like a piston of the wheels of a train carriage. His grin grew wider at his own childish demeanour and all Erwin could do was stare at him in disbelief; his face still bashful from his own inability to keep a secret...and from the second-hand embarrassment for his friend’s behaviour.

Erwin didn’t manage to reply, nor did Mike manage to further mime all the lewd scenes he imagined Erwin did during his absence...when another set of footsteps, softer than that of Mike’s, emerged in the hallway. Followed the sounds was a voice...and a scent that both men knew all too well.

“Found the lost puppy, Mike?”

Levi came into their limelight, displaying a smile with a tiny bit of mischief in it. His hair was a slight mess and his dress shirt was halfway undone. Erwin could only guess that the two lovers had their kissing and fondling session on the run just before he met them. Erwin could only wince at the overpowering scent that Levi was radiating as he walked casually between him and Mike, and unconsciously gave one step away.

It was a rude gesture, Erwin admitted. Though thankfully Levi didn’t take note and instead unlocked the door in between him and Mike; a door which Erwin noticed was rather out of place. Not due to its location or shape, but more on how decorated it was paralleled to the ones he came across earlier. Almost as grand as the main entrance itself.

A flickering yellowish light shone as Levi opened the door wider; almost giving him a sun-like glow to his stoical yet soft expression. He glanced over Mike, then to Erwin, back again to Mike.

“If you both need some time to chat, I can wait in my room. But Mike...don’t be long, please...” Levi gave a wink and the devious smirk he showed earlier only complimented the suggestive move.

“Oh, Levi, dear...how can I let you wait? It’ll be too cruel!” said Mike; almost forgetting that he was talking to Erwin before, as he walked towards his lover. He even posed rather dramatically, with one arm extended to Levi and the other with its hand on his chest, like a tragic actor on an opera stage at the sight of dread, to emphasise his words even more. Levi giggled at Mike. Erwin only shook his head.

“Levi, if you don’t mind, perhaps Erwin could spend the night in your room as well. I’m sure one more person can fit in there. Besides...I can’t let him go home just yet.”

To this, Erwin truly backed away.

Being aroused by the presence of an omega was one thing. Watching an alpha and an omega having sexual intercourse was a whole new yet terrifying experience altogether. While intriguing, Erwin did not want to risk losing control. Mike could stop him, if needed be. Hurting Levi would not only upset Mike, but him as well.

“No, no...Mike, there’s really no need...I can just rent a bed elsewhere–” Mike frowned at this, of course, but all Erwin could do was gave him a reassuring nod that he wouldn’t go home just yet. Not that evening at least.

“Aah. I get an audience tonight.” Levi cut in; his attention then fully on Erwin. “Two strong alphas in my room for the night. It’ll be intense.”

“I’m afraid not, Levi...I’m sorry...”

Erwin tried to circle the two men in front of him, strut through the corridor and head downstairs. If he had calculated correctly, he could avoid any further conversation or argument if he moved within the five second window, and any attempt to stop him from leaving within ten seconds. However, the careful considerations he made didn’t prepare him of what came next. As Erwin executed his plan – whilst ignoring Mike’s creased brow and frown – Levi quickly came in between him and the exit route, and threw his arms around his torso.

The move caught Erwin off guard. An advantage of being short, and an impressive one at that, Erwin admitted.

“But I insist. Normally I would charge extra for a show...however, seeing that this is your first time here, I’ll do it for free.” Levi looked up and stared into Erwin’s eyes; the cheekiness in his smile too obvious for Erwin to overlook.

“Besides, judging from that bulge on your trousers and the arousing stench you’re emitting...I think you deserve a show, and a breather. Consider it my hospitality to Mike’s closest friend.”

“Lucky you!” exclaimed Mike, seemingly no longer sulking. He gave a big slap on Erwin’s back, causing him to nearly choke on the air he was inhaling.   

“...or if you want to shove your cock into my pussy, I might even consider it, too...Erwin...”

Levi highlighted his lustful words with a wink and a hand caressing Erwin’s cheek. For some reason, Erwin didn’t like the touch and would love nothing more than to be at least four or five gates away from the omega before him. Despite the tightness in his trousers, possibly due to his imagination of how he would feel with his penis shoved deep into a pulsating, living orifice of a person, he still found this particular breach of personal space utterly revolting.

But in respect for Mike, he didn’t move a finger from where he was stopped. Thankfully, Mike was the one who saved him from the difficult situation, as he pushed himself in between and broke the embrace that Levi gave Erwin.

“Okay, now that’s pushing that luck too far.” Mike faked a pout once again. Apparently it had become a habit of his whenever he was around Levi. Without a moment’s hesitation, he swooped Levi off his feet and carried him on his shoulder; like a woodsman would with a pile of branches he found on the forest floor.

“Sorry, Erwin! You can only watch this time.” Mike turned to Erwin with a naughty look yet a hint of apology glittering in his eyes. Erwin only put his hand up as a thank-you, and as a sign that he didn’t mind. After all, he wasn’t planning to stay near any couples having intercourse in the brothel for the night.

Still, fate and coincidence didn’t let him go just yet.

Levi’s grin wasn’t backing down, despite everything...and Erwin could sense that he still had a trump card to lay on the table to force him to be around. Levi slowly opened his right palm to him, revealing an object that Erwin didn’t expect could ever be in anyone’s hands but his.

“Watch. Literally.”

It was a rose gold pocket watch with engraves of roses and abstract patterns on the flap, and the initials E L S in the middle of the decoration. The chains made with the same material, loosely looped around Levi’s fingers. The watch was a gift from his mother; which, according to her, was one she had made when she and his father came to a mutual agreement to name their first son Erwin Lawrence. It may not be a fortune as an heirloom or his family’s railroad business, but Erwin believed it was just as important.

And to see it in another person’s hand totally left him nailed to the ground; flabbergasted to the realisation that one of the most precious thing he owned was no longer with him.

Mike whistled in amusement at Erwin’s shocked face, but also possibly to Levi’s quick hands. “Clever little bastard. I guess you can’t turn this invitation down now, Erwin.”

Mike chuckled and carried his part-time lover into the room, then stopped halfway through the door – just enough to see his friend, and he call him over, “Coming, Erwin?”

“Y-yeah. I guess...I have no choice, don’t I?” Erwin said, followed by a heavy sigh of defeat. He shrugged once and stepped forward; following the two men into what Erwin would perceive as Levi’s love nest. As much as he wanted to get out of this place, the pocket watch that Levi had in his grip was far more vital than life itself.

“Heheh, I like that. “Coming”...” Levi giggled and mischievously nibbled on Mike’s ear. Erwin noticed Mike groping Levi’s bum in response, as they continued their sure journey to the bed.

And Erwin certainly noticed those sterling grey irises glistening with the colours of fire staring at him lustfully; calling to him to one day breed with the owner of those eyes.

But, oh, how can they ever compare to the emerald ones gleaming with love and curiosity at the same time? Pretty green eyes above faintly freckled cheeks and kissable lips...

Those were more than perfect.

And Erwin could not keep his mind off them.

\---

Nile didn’t expect his escape could be so perfect.

Flawless timing, plus the right amount of speed and noise had allowed him to return to the attic without being discovered by other patrons, or the workers in the brothel. In fact, he could breathe easily now that the alpha who had followed him from the rest room didn’t continue his pursuit to his sanctuary in the attic.

The uppermost floor of the building was a rather forbidding place, even for the prostitutes who worked in the premise. Likened to the grandeur of the floors below, the fourth floor was darker, with only two to three lamps lighting the corridor. It also had a rather rotting and decaying smell ingrained against dust and dampness, which would make any newcomers wonder what vermin had multiplied and died in this godforsaken abode.

Most customers may not know it, but almost every room in this floor were used for bizarre and violent sexual endeavours. Nile recalled still how he had to clean one of the rooms after a group of alphas had their way with one breeder. Semen, sweat, blood, urine, faeces...all of them littered on the wooden floor, whilst the unfortunate breeder was hung from the ceiling by his arms in the middle of the room, eyes blindfolded and buck naked, sobbing profusely and begging Nile to just ‘clean him off’ as well. How the event unfold, how the omega ended up in such a way, how no authority took note to such inhumane treatment of a person...Nile would not understand. But one thing was pretty clear: the very sight of it was one to give him nightmares for weeks to come.

The largest chamber on said floor was used to house Kenny’s henchmen. Sometimes Kenny would be in the room, and when he did, it would always accompany with cries of regret and screams of pain. What regularly happened in there, Nile never knew. And he surely didn’t want to.

Then there was that one small room. Just before the door that lead to the creaking stairs towards the attic. It was the very room Nile was forcefully stripped naked along with two other boys, the very room he cried his heart out of pure fear, the very room he first witness how dangerous and aggressive an alpha could be to an omega, the very room with nothing in it but an old musty mattress and a broken chair. The sight of that room, though left locked for years now, gave a vile taste in Nile’s mouth. He hated it so much and avoided it like it was haunted; habitually leaving a gap of a foot or two as he paced along the hallway towards the attic. He didn’t even dared to look at it.

Once he had walked past that final room, he heaved a sigh of relief.

Nile entered the cheap-looking door that only opened to the attic stairs. There was a squeaking Suffolk latch behind it that barely latched in place, which was a rather huge flaw to Nile’s own safety, but Nile would rather have a lock than none at all. Though he did find it strange that no one ever tried breaching his sanctuary, not even Kenny and his subordinates who usually slept nearby.

Once he managed to open the door, he quickly locked it from the other side. He then shakily placed the rags and buckets he was carrying at the corner between the wall and the foot of the stairs. He didn’t really realise that the items in his hands were heavy enough to make a grown man like him quaver even if it only took him less than twenty minutes to reach his final destination, until he could feel himself breathing heavily after placing them down.

Still, he wasn’t sure if the rapid breathing and racing heartbeat he was experiencing were really from climbing up three floors worth of steps, or from the fear of nearly getting caught breaking the rules.

Or was it the alpha with the blue eyes named Erwin, who heightened and provoked his arousal even more so?

Nile shook the thought of the stranger out of his head and instead added a mental note to throw the dirty water away in the backyard, first thing in the morning. Nile then carefully checked the door with his hands, as his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. Once he was sure it wouldn’t budge from the latch, at least for the night, Nile climbed the stairs up to the cold attic he called his home since he hit puberty. He used to live under the care of the older breeders (despite them treating him more like a servant than a foster child) before he had his first heat, then suddenly he was destined to live the furthest, gloomiest end of the building.

Still, this was better than none at all.

He then made his way upstairs and past neat piles of crates – some empty and some filled with discarded clothes – and broken furniture tidily arranged to make enough space for at least two people to walk through. He trailed his fingers along the objects in the shadows; cautiously making his way to where he placed his make-shift bed, made of a few empty crates and cushions sewn together to make a soft mattress, with a nearly flat pillow and worn wool blanket nicely put at one end of the bed.

Once Nile reached it, he again trailed his hand towards foot of the bed, towards where he placed the water basin. His fingers fumbled around until they found the surface of the water, then carefully cupped a handful and splashed it onto his face. He wiped his face dry with the end of his sleeves, as he made his way back to the bed.

As he lay down and his eyes gradually attuned to the dark, carefully allowing curves and edges to take shape under the dim moonlight that shone through the only functional window in the roof space. It was rather cold in the attic at night, though at that moment Nile didn’t feel like he wanted to wrap himself in the blanket and go to sleep.

Especially not when he was sweating like a dog and feeling restless in his own skin.

The heat in his body was definitely subsiding as compared to morning, but only for a little. His manhood remained erect in his pants, and Nile could only guess why.

The manly scent of the mysterious alpha he just met earlier still lingered around him, possibly already marked itself on his clothes, and to that his body was acting up to it. Nile tried to inhale and exhale slowly; hoping that the excitement would dissipate by itself and allow him the privilege of sleep for the night. But after attempting to count numbers and humming nursery rhymes in his head as he stared at the soft blue light creating a calming ambience in his environ, he acknowledged that his erection would never recede unless he satisfy his body’s need to release.

Nile groaned in annoyance as he pulled down his pants enough to reveal the shaft and head of his penis. The blackness of the attic didn’t allow him to see this particular body part of his, but he could guess how it was by touching it. Long thick rod, just over an ince or two from the length of his hand; from the end of the middle finger to the wrist. He could barely circle his fingers around the rod, lest he squeezed it harder. Even the texture felt different t the touch, the surface of the skin uneven with lines of bulging veins that ran along it.

Such a large penis for an omega; almost as equally large as the alphas...or so the sex workers in this brothel told him. Not small, soft and feminine enough. Nile knew this was one of the reasons why he would never attract an alpha. No alpha would want to mark him and make him theirs.

Even the alpha named Erwin would not...

Oh, what would Erwin think of him if they were in bed together, right then and there? Would he laugh and joke about the size of his stiffer? Or would he insult him for being ugly and different, and escape the place as fast as he could?

Those thoughts hurt Nile, obviously. But among those negativity, he still wondered...what if Erwin liked it? Loved it?

What if Erwin found him beautiful, attractive...perfect?

It was a long shot to even dream of having a loving, caring alpha by his side...let alone an alpha as handsome as the one introduced to him as Erwin. Those angelic blue irises, sharp symmetrical nose, thick neat eyebrows, blonde hair shaped in an unflattering hairstyle...

Nile smiled at that thought. Despite the unappealing hairdo, as Erwin had claimed, he was still a very good-looking man. And Nile could only wonder if he already had a mate, perhaps he already had his eyes set on a breeder in this building to be married off and have children with.

_Stupid Nile. Of course he has a mate, or someone he adores. Why else would he be here?_

The imaginative devil in Nile’s head started to whisper in his own voice. For some reason, Nile agreed to the string of words playing in his mind. Yes, Erwin definitely had someone...a handsome man like him...only an idiot wouldn’t want to be with him.

And Nile was not that idiot either.

_Forget him. He’s probably fucking his mate while you’re lying here in your pathetic room with your pants down and your cock out for the world to see._

If only he could forget Erwin that easily.

Apart from those snarky remarks echoing in his brain, another imaginative part of it kept playing impossible scenes where Erwin marked him in the restroom with a strong bite to his nape whilst their scents intertwined each other in one immodest bouquet, scenes where Erwin truly did follow him to the attic and kissing him deeply in the dark, before ravishing his body and hissing love and promises in his ear as they both climaxed together...

Those images in Nile’s brief daydream caused him to moan in pleasure. He knew his arousal had neared its peak, and swiftly, he held his manhood in his hand and began to rub it. First with his thumb caressing the veins from the base to the tip, then it gradually escalated until his whole hand was moving up and down the shaft with vigour.

“Mnhmmm...nnnhh...hahh...”

Nile continued to whimper in the thrill of being fully aroused only by the thought of the blue-eyed, blonde alpha and the memories he left him – his breath heating his skin, his strong hands touching his body, his eyes looking into his soul, his scent overpowering his sanity. His imagination took him too far, but he couldn’t help it. It was rare enough for him to be so close to an alpha, let alone one who didn’t threaten his very life.

For that moment, just that moment, Nile desired Erwin. Nile wanted to be protected by him, to be loved by him...even if it meant being his mate for only one night.

The only caring gesture he ever got was the hugs he received from Dennis and Watson, though now that feeling was nothing more than a recollection of days past. A parent’s embrace was even far more alien to his very being. Yet he never asked for any of it since.

But now...now was different. He was vulnerably blanketed in lust and all he could think of was to lose everything and be ravished. And Nile could not think anyone better to do it than Erwin.

Erwin, with his blue irises glittering under the moonlight. His blonde hair hanging down to his forehead with sweat dropping off each lock. His strong muscular arms locking Nile’s body to his own with their hearts beating in sync. His deep voice moaning incoherent words as he thrust his hips in between Nile’s legs...

Nile’s imagination became as wild as the raging fire inside his chest, and as those images began to manifest more vividly in his eyes, in front of him in the darkness with nothing but the moonlight to accompany him, he felt himself reaching the apex of his arousal. Just as his back arched and his toes curled in, Nile let out a cry that sounded almost like he was whining for the attention he so longed for from the man haunting his soul at that moment, the alpha he came to know as

“...E-Erwin...!”

Soon after, thick semen spurted out from the end of his cock in three long drawls; staining his hand and exposed stomach. He let his hand held on his steadily flaccid penis while he stared at the window above him, with the moon almost as white as the seed he just loaded out. Nile breathed heavily as his heart raced at the end of release, somewhat glad that the uncomfortable rousedness he experienced earlier had dissipated.

He wished he could say the same with the imaginations he had of the handsome blonde alpha.

What would he do then, if he was truly there? Perhaps Erwin would release inside him, forcing his body to make a child for him...or perhaps Erwin would release on him, dirtily smudging their fluids together on his sweaty torso. Then what? Sleep next to him, if there was enough room to fit another man on his make-shift bed. Or most obviously, Erwin would just clean up and dress up, then bid him good night with a smile.

_Fool. Do you really think he wants you, Nile? Look at you._

The impish voice began whispering in his head again. Nile didn’t like it, he didn’t like taking things very pessimistically, but all he could do then in the murkiness of the attic, with a tired body and a flushed face, was to stay silent and listen to it.

_Look at you. Look at your hand. Every time you’re in heat, you resort to this. No mate to satisfy you and you jack off on your own. It’s pathetic._

“It’s not pathetic.” Nile voiced out only loud enough for him to hear, as an attempt to shut that voice in his head for good. “What else am I supposed to do...I was never given a proper job in this place...let alone suppressants...”

Nile brought the hand covered with cum close to his face, just adequate to see the glimmering moist under the moonbeam. The voice may be right. It was pathetic in a way, to be masturbating to an imaginative alpha. Though he existed and his name was Erwin, Nile’s only capability was to reshape him in his head and dream of being his mate.

Dream of those strong arms embracing him, that overwhelming masculine scent lingering around, those luscious blond locks, sharp jaw, sweet smile, angelic blue eyes –

_Forget him._

But how could he?

 

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I planned to finish this chapter before my birthday...well, close enough! Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long.  
> Heads up that there are pretty explicit scenes in this chapter, some a bit unpleasant. I even added a little fanservice for eruri, albeit one-sided...I'm not a huge fan of it, after all, but I don't mind writing it for the story.  
> I also added a pairing that I have no tag for. I might add a tag for the pairing if I plan to develop them further (guess what pairing it is!).  
> Nevertheless, enjoy!

 -----

 

Levi Ackerman was born to be a star.

Anyone who had the pleasure of spending their time and fortune for him would tell you this. Anyone who had set their eyes on the wealth and possessions he owned, who had heard the rumours and stories behind the mystery he lurked in, who had experienced his every lustful being from head to toe in the darkest nights...would never hide the fact that Levi was indeed a man to be desired. Loved. Worshipped.

Born from a woman, Levi’s status as a first generation omega garnered a lot of attention from the surrounding alphas...mainly because first generations have the potential to conceive a strong alpha heir. Something that was sought after during the gender imbalance crisis in the country’s population, and still was even after the crisis was over. First generation breeders had a certain kind of charm that only an alpha could understand, and for their high value they were often showered with love and riches.

Yes, Erwin saw it pretty clearly. The very room he had entered along with Levi and his friend proved to be a liable testimony to the sort of status Levi held for his tenure as a man pleaser.

The room was no larger than a decent drawing room in any mansion lining in the skirts of the central city; probably taking up half of the original chamber in the floor they are on. Erwin deduced this particular room was either used as a ballet studio or an infamous actor’s makeup room in its heyday. Now its white-washed walls and brown ceiling were furnished with wooden decorations of leaf patterns and murals of flower bouquets, framed and tinted in gold paint. A gothic chandelier hung lowly at the centre of the room; lighting it up like a bright summer afternoon.

The polished wooden floor was well covered with carpets of exotic Middle Eastern design. A faux fireplace was built on one side of the wall, complimenting the room’s deco with a similar luxurious lustre. Opposite it was the comfiest bed Erwin had ever seen, with pillows and duvets fit for a prince. There were also a huge wardrobe (which was filled with the finest attires, no doubt), a side table littered with bottles of the finest wines, and a large red chaise complete with a warm woollen throw and cushions to bring out the colour even more. The room was of course finalised with heavy sets of curtains opening up to two large windows that overlooked the festive plaza and the rest of the red light district.

Erwin suspected the other rooms weren’t as lavish as this. Indeed, Levi was at the top of the hierarchy in this godforsaken place.

Both Levi and Mike immediately made their way to the drink stand, and helped themselves with a bottle of expensive 1787 Château Margaux; a bottle not even Erwin’s self-proclaimed wine connoisseur brothers would touch. Erwin joined in but only for the scotch. Erwin helped himself on the couch, as he watched Mike and Levi taking turns with the bottle; laughing joyously as they gently, and drunkenly, wrestle on the floor.

It didn’t took long for them to bring their cuddling session to a kiss and soon their trousers were left strewn at the foot of the bed. By the time Erwin was on his last drop of his fourth scotch, Mike was all but fully naked on the bed, and Levi had cum three times riding on his lover’s manhood.

“Ahn! Ahhh! Ahhnmmmmhh...yes! Yes! Nhh!” Levi moaned, as he shifted himself up and down Mike’s thick shaft.

The sight was, no question, arousing for Erwin. The mechanics were exactly how his mother described to him during his sex education, or how his brothers demonstrated to him with their own girlfriends and boyfriends after extravagant parties. It was indeed a show, just like Levi promised.

Nevertheless, a show Erwin wished not to be a part of.

Erwin tried his best to drown the lustful heat inside his chest and the need to compete with Mike’s strong pheromones with the scotch. While it was working, he knew he couldn’t let himself be too drunk and vulnerable, even if his best friend was there with a promise that he would help him if those foul desires came in suddenly. Despite the drug and alcohol in his system, he still fear he couldn’t fight the beastly urges he had shown in the presence of an omega.

Just like that time when he nearly bit the nape of the man with dark hair and green irises.

Erwin wondered if he really did bit down at that time...would that man be his mate? Forever? Would they be doing what Levi and Mike were doing now, right after? Forget the bed or a proper room, perhaps the cold restroom floor was enough to gratify their desire – Erwin’s desire – to have sex? If Erwin’s willpower was sodden by heavy drinking back then, such images in his head could have been a hurtful reality. For him and the stranger both.

Levi gave out a loud cry and it snapped Erwin back to attention. Apparently, Mike had his muscular arms wrapped around Levi’s waist – locking Levi to his sweaty body – and took control of the intercourse. Mike drove his hips into Levi’s, shoving his penis in and out of Levi’s lubricated orifice almost violently. Both of them groaned and grunted with every slapping thrust, and all Erwin could do was avert his eyes away and concentrate his mind elsewhere, albeit with utter difficulty.

“Fuck me fa-faster, Mike...please...” begged Levi, as he writhed helplessly in Mike’s strong embrace.

“You little animal...nghh !” Mike growled as he showered the smaller man with hasty kisses on his head. “Sh-shit...I’m coming...”

“Aah! W-wait, Mike!”

Levi pushed himself up and away from Mike’s torso, propping himself back into the cowboy position he was initially in. He carefully turned himself facing the opposite way, all the while without losing an inch of Mike’s cock out of him. Mike only groan in pleasure (and perhaps in slight pain) as Levi did what he did. Erwin only winced imagining the weird sensation that might have felt for his friend. Levi propped his legs open in a half-squatting, half-sitting position; showcasing his own erected penis for his audience, Erwin, to see.

Levi grinned deviously and winked at the blonde man sitting on the chaste. He stripped the last of his garment, his dress shirt, and threw the sweat-soaked item towards Erwin’s feet. Levi faked a moan as he ran his hands from his bite-laden shoulders to the soft puffs of his chest. He groped around and rubbed his nipples with his fingers, before moving them down to his sweaty abdomen, which, under the fire of the candlelight, looked as if hard work had chiselled it to perfection. The hands then shifted to his manhood – void of pubic hair and rough wrinkles – and he fondled it roughly.

The lascivious sight could make any man turn into a brute, alpha or not. And Erwin was trying his hardest to ignore these observable advances.

“I hope you like the view...Erwin.”

Levi emphasised his lewd situation by squatting down onto Mike’s penis, right down to the bulbous base. Mike let out another growl and swiftly got up from the bed and again with his muscular arms, he supported Levi’s legs and propped them up into the air.

“Damn it, Levi. I told you not to make me jealous...now I really have to get you pregnant!” Mike grunted into the courtesan’s ear; nibbling on it in retaliation.

“...silly boy...nhh...you know that’s not possi– ahhh!”

Before long, Mike took charge once more and left no time and space for Levi to catch his breath. Mike prodded into Levi with such dynamism that only whimpers and moans escaped Levi’s mouth; as Levi was carried helplessly in Mike’s embrace.

Erwin took it as a cue to move to a different place. He stood up and was a bit surprised how groggy he seemed. He then walked towards the drink station, refilled his glass with what he swore would be his last whiskey for the night, and headed towards the windows. The moonlight was bright enough to shape the objects he saw on the other side of the panes; where he could observe the cobblestoned square – now quiet with only the five street lamps lit at each corner, and empty carriages staying idle at the edges. The only sound that accompanied the darkness of the centre was the water flowing from the fountain in the middle of the plaza.

As the tranquil emptiness reflected the melancholy in his slightly inebriated mind, the thought of the mysterious omega came back to him. Suddenly the panting sounds of the couple in the room and the constant creaking of the bed began to fade...most possibly from the whiskey, however, Erwin welcomed the silence of his daydream.

He thought of the dark-haired omega, the one whom he had no name for. His child-like freckles and those emerald pupils dilating in the dimness of the hallway, the subtle yet odd facial hair that grew haphazardly on his chin and above his lips, the prominent cheekbones that protruded out of design or sickness, a Roman nose that complimented well with his entire face...the image itself replayed in Erwin’s head and with due honesty, he couldn’t help but fell in love with it all over again.

And Erwin wondered what he was doing now, at this hour of the night. Could he be servicing someone, just like how Levi was servicing Mike on the bed behind him? Or could he be sleeping soundly in his room at the floor above, dreaming of dreams that only Erwin could make-up in his imagination?

Or could he still be awake, observing the silent slums under the moonlit sky from the window of his room...just like Erwin did?

Erwin would like to think the latter was more plausible. In some way it would make him feel like they were both at the same room, glancing from the same window, smiling at the moon on such a cold, quiet night. Then they would lay down on the floor, locking mouths and wrestling tongues, before they stripped off their clothes, and right under the moonlight Erwin would push his penis into him...

“Mike is pretty rough in bed. Always has been.”

The voice seemed like a faraway scream in Erwin’s eardrums, but it startled him nonetheless. He caught a glimpse of Levi approaching his side. Despite the increasing blur of his eyesight from the alcohol, he presumed that Levi was completely naked, saved for the blanket he loosely hung on his soft yet sculpted shoulders. Erwin didn’t observe Levi in his entirety, but Erwin could guess Mike’s semen was flowing out and down Levi’s thigh right about then.

Mike on the other hand was taking his time on the bed, breathing heavily against the pillows after plugging in Levi and releasing his seed for a longer time than normal men would. Whether he still had the strength to listen to Levi speaking about him was something that would remain a mystery to Erwin.

Erwin only nodded to acknowledge Levi’s presence, without actually maintaining eye contact with the flustered and sweaty omega.

“Have you rode his dick before? Pretty thick, isn’t he?” Levi continued with a smirk.

Erwin felt like an invisible hand just slapped him with that question. Sure, he admitted...Mike was indeed enormous in almost every aspect of his body. Buffed muscles. Huge nose. Large hands. Wide smile. Tall height. And of course, a thick penis.

However, to conclude that his knowledge of Mike’s physique meant nothing other than that he had slept with his best friend (which never happened, by the way) seemed a bit far-fetched. And to think that someone believed such fantasy actually occurred sometime in the past had really taken Erwin aback.

“Wha– n-no, I haven’t – I mean, that’s unmanageable. Alphas don’t...alphas don’t fuck other alphas.” Erwin blurted out clumsily.

That was as much truth as Erwin had learnt. Alphas are not attracted to alphas. Only omegas caught their attention, sometimes the normal ones too. Still, there was the likelihood that it could happen. It was, after all, a territory that no alpha like Erwin would want to tread on.

“Really? You and Mike seemed so close, it’s almost like you both are in love.”

To this, Erwin could feel his face flushed in embarrassment. If Mike was fully awake to witness this exchange, he would have laugh at him and talk about this for years to come.

“Kenny fucks alphas. Hell, that son of a bitch fucks anything he wishes. He seemed to enjoy it too.” Levi went on without waiting for a reply; as his hands busied with pouring water in a glass. He then leaned against the wall by the window, facing Erwin with his usual devilish smile.   

“Maybe you would as well...I mean, imagine...Mike inside you.” Levi toasted his glass to the air, in Erwin’s direction. “...and you, inside me.”

Definitely a territory Erwin would never tread on.

“...who...who’s Kenny?” Erwin asked, trying to put the topic of a threesome (or Mike fucking him) far away to the back of his head. He had the slight fear that such a conversation change would be deemed rude by his newfound acquaintance, but he really did not want to venture into the thought of being intoxicated with the sexual scents of both omega and alpha whilst he was being toyed with for their bizarre sexual pleasure. Thankfully, Levi didn’t notice it. Or perhaps he pretended not to.

 “Kenny is my uncle. Blood-related, of course.”

Levi downed his glass and placed it on what space was left of the tray full of empty bottles of wine. He glanced over at Erwin, and was somewhat surprised at Erwin’s lack of response to his answer. Though it was most likely the confused look in his blue eyes was the cause of the surprise.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of him?” Levi exclaimed. Seeing the same confused look on Erwin’s face, he sighed heavily and continued; hoping to jog a bit of memory from the blonde man.

“He’s famous for slashing the throats of mobsters and kingpins, about two decades ago. Almost got caught for attempting to murder my shitty father, whom I never met for real. Famous bastard, he is. It’s all over the prints...got his dick chopped off and he’s been limping ever since.

“Kenny the Killer. Quite a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Levi grinned proudly.

“Did he force you into this...I mean, being a...a prostitute?”

“He didn’t. I volunteered.”

Levi leaned against the wall once more; this time his attention was spanned towards the dimness of the piazza below the windows. Under the light of the moon and the fire from the candles, and in his drunken eyesight, Erwin noticed that the blanket on Levis shoulders had drooped down lazily to his hips; revealing a body no alpha would want to miss looking at. Even Erwin found that the sight of such luscious, child-like yet sculpted torso was making his pants tight in the groin. Again, Erwin tried his best to ignore these lewd feelings he was having and glanced back to the window.

“If anything, I’m the one who forced him to retire. He stopped being a psycho when he knew where I was.” Levi continued. “Said he’s here to protect me. What a load of bullshit.”

“Ruthless relative...” Erwin mumbled those words under his breath; recalling the conversation he had with Mike earlier in the evening. Perhaps this man named Kenny was the one who would kill any alpha who dared to take Levi away. Or worse, torture then kill.

“I’m sorry?”

“N-nothing...”

“Levi...let’s go another round...and sleep in my ever loving arms...” Mike murmured groggily while putting his hands up in a rather childish way. His visibly erected penis was only adding to the funny sight. Erwin was thankful for the interruption, as he really wanted this small talk with Levi to end. Having an omega so near to him at the moment was pretty dangerous. And thankfully too, Levi took Mike’s invitation with a mischievous smile stapled on his face.

“...you can take the couch for the night.” Levi grabbed the blanket lingering on his buttocks and threw it towards Erwin. It landed on Erwin’s shoulder and he couldn’t help but wince a bit at the faint scent of pheromones and bodily fluids splattered on it. “I hope this blanket is warm enough for you. Sweet dreams, Erwin Smith.”

Levi walked back to the bed naked and the way he did so sent shivers down Erwin spine. Erwin quickly replied, as he lowered the used blanket to his feet, hoping that that would be the end that he had been hoping for.

“...yeah. Thank you.”

Levi probably didn’t hear him, as he climbed back into Mike’s embrace. Erwin watched with his eyes heavy, begging to sleep, as his equally naked friend spooned his lover. With a grunt from him and a moan from Levi, Erwin could only guessed that a slower, sleepier sex was what they were aiming for before dozing off for the night.

Surely enough, after around five deep thrusts into Levi, both of them began to fall asleep. As a courtesy, Erwin went to put out the candles with a long candle snuffer that was conveniently placed near the fake fireplace. He then carefully made his way to their bed – holding his breath for a few seconds as the remaining scents from the lovers’ sexual escapades lay stagnant in the air around it – and pulled up the covers on them. Erwin tried his best to ignore the fact that their bodies loosely stayed as one as they slumbered, despite being curious how that must have felt like.

Indeed. What would it have felt like if he actually managed to mate with the mysterious omega? What new sensation would shudder into his every bone and muscle, as he stay knotted in the man, squirting his cum inside his rear? What feeling of calmness would befall him as he lay next to the stranger and watch his cute, satisfied smile under the light of the moon?

As he rested on his back on the chaste, Erwin glanced back at the window and beyond to the night sky. The clouds had opened their curtains to reveal the magnificent lunar orb beaming its light to the world below; a wondrous sight to the ones who had yet to call it a night...and a fantastic addition to the dreams of dreamers who was showered in its blue light. At that moment of silence and tranquillity, Erwin wondered...if the dark-haired, green-eyed man was also doing the same...watching the moon and thinking of him too.

“...sweet dreams...my perfect omega.”

Erwin smiled and closed his eyes.

\---

Morning came almost as quick as he had fallen asleep.

Time was a thing that Nile never had any mechanical knowledge of. Only in theory did he know that when the dark sky was painted with a haze of purple and red, it meant that morning had come.

And morning meant it was time for him to clean the bar, the gambling den and the hallways. By the time the sun was up and bright enough to cast dark shadows upon the windows, it was then when he would retreat back to his room or hide a moment in the backyard, to make way for the patrons who had spent their nights with their part-time lovers to leave the building. Then, it would be cleaning up the rooms and attend to the breeders before the sun sets and the place was lively again. As the darkness returned, Nile would then again remain in the loneliness of the attic.

This whole cycle repeated every day for Nile, and rarely with any disruption...except for the occasional emergencies that required his immediate service.

Like the night before, when he cleaned up the restroom on the first floor and met that handsome alpha–

Nile literally slapped his face to brush off the sleepiness...and the thought of the man who had breathed down his neck and kissed his shoulder in utter lust when they first encountered each other in the restroom. Nile shivered slightly at that memory and rubbed on his neck as if to make sure such an experience was not repeating itself again, even without the presence of the alpha.

Still, deep down in his heart, he wished to feel it again.

Those soft lips on his skin. Those bright blue eyes watching his every move. Those strong hands holding his body in such a delicate way...

Once more, Nile slapped himself awake and quickly got up from his rather uncomfortable bed. He stretched his arms and back, before stripping his clothes off and wiped himself clean with a wet towel. Nile was pretty amazed at the amount of semen he had just unloaded during his masturbation; such result of his hand pleasuring the shaft between his legs might seemed enough to wither his heat away. However, the need to have an alpha’s penis inside him, and impregnate him, was still lingering like the bitter aftertaste of a morning cigarette at noon.

Nile knew the heat he felt yesterday was still around, albeit faint enough to be ignored. Though he was grateful yet slightly saddened that such sudden encounter like he had with the stranger would be a one-time thing.

At least for now, Nile felt safer.

Nile donned a new set of clothes, though ‘new’ would be an overstatement since his clothes comprised of nothing more than a plain dress shirt a size bigger than his frame and a patched pair of discoloured trousers. At least, they were as clean as he could manage. He quickly made his bed and headed downstairs; almost forgetting the pail of dirty water he planned to throw away in the backyard. He carefully carried the filled buckets past the fourth floor hallway; making sure he didn’t wake anyone in the main room, though from the timely grunting and the creaking of a bed resounded slightly muffled from it made Nile assume otherwise. Nonetheless, he continued his journey as silently as he could.

The corridors were only littered with empty bottles and glasses; one broken glass adorned the railings of the stairs between the second and first floor, seemingly thrown in a fit of rage. Nile made another mental note atop the ones he already had in his mind to clean the pieces before any unfortunate soul would step on it. The gambling den, the bar and the front hall were worse; with vomit and semen badly decorating the baseboards of the walls and empty glasses, bottles and plates scattered on every table, chairs and window sills. Drunken patrons, who had lost a game or two the night before, or could not afford a prostitute to sleep with for the night, took refuge by the main hall’s stage; snoring heavily and huffing the smell of rotten malt out of their mouths.

Nile carefully made his way to the kitchen, and it was obvious he wasn’t the only person to wake up so early. The cooks – which comprised of about ten people – had been around and about with the pots and pans; cleaning last night’s mess and cooking breakfast, and possibly lunch, for the tenants of the brothel. This often happened in an unbreakable cycle; the cooks would reuse leftovers and cook new meals before calling it a day and returning home. Then, they would start working again by sunset.

They didn’t take note of Nile’s presence when he opened the door to the massive chamber at the back of the building; overflowing with steam, noises and the smells of grease and soap mixing in the air. And they continued not to as Nile made his way to the backdoor leading to the backyard.

Once he was far enough from the porch and towards the very edge between the stone floor and a pretty unkempt garden, he emptied the contents of the pails onto the dirt. He then let the pails to dry next to where his feet was grounded.

“Cursed buckets...” he mumbled to himself. He carved a small smile on his face as he remembered the events that unfold last night; all from carrying those blasted containers into the guest bathroom and risk being seen by the brothel’s customers. Yet, at that moment, he couldn’t tell if his encounter with Erwin was as cursed as he thought it was.

Nile let out a sigh and looked up to the sky; the side where he would never see from his bedroom window.

The dawn had peaked to its last moments and now the heavens was already busked in the first sunbeam of the day. The sight never ceased to amaze Nile, especially when it was nearly impossible for him to bath in the warmth of the sun under his living conditions and the existential rules that were placed on his shoulders. Once the heat from the morning sun presented his skin with a slight burning sensation and the faint freckles on his hands began to be prominent, he quickly walked back into the brothel.

And so began his daily clean up.

Nile started with the hallways, where the untidiness was more observable. He took a broom with its brush in need of a replacement, an empty metal pail with a noticeable dent on its hem and a few old rags that he shoved scruffily into the only pocket in his pants; all these from the storeroom next to bar, whilst he continued to be mindful of a couple of sleeping customers that littered in his path.

It took quite a while to sweep the floor and the carpets (and more so to pick up broken pieces of glass); just enough for dusts and grime not to be visible to the naked eye. Cobwebs were strung on most undisturbed corners, but Nile knew leaving them for a day or two wouldn’t be much of a problem. Once the floors and the stairs were done – with exception to the main hall – Nile proceeded his duty with wiping the windows and the walls clean, from dust, booze and bodily fluids.

Nile did all the job of a house servant without any complaint. Almost as if his existence had no meaning, had he chose to rebel against cleaning the whole bordello on his own.

He moved from the bottom level to topmost, while making sure that the hassle he was causing would not wake the sex workers and their night clients. For hours, Nile kept sweeping and wiping that he almost didn’t notice that he had reached the end of the hallway of the third floor.

Nile took a breather and leaned against the wall that separated the stairs towards the fourth, and Levi’s room. He felt a little proud inside with the work he had done for half of the day, despite the work was not as extravagant as a mansion with ten or more servants. He smiled at himself, nearly lost in thought, when he heard the clack from Levi’s bedroom door.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Nile hid behind the wall at the stairs; just in time to hear heavy footsteps stepping out of Levi’s room. From that, Nile knew it wasn’t Levi. Still he couldn’t afford to be seen by the omega either, had it been him. He contemplated whether he should just go upstairs to the attic, considering the first sign of the customers waking up had already displayed itself...or he should wait at least until the unseen person had left the area so he could pick up the bucket he used for cleaning that he had left near the door.

_Cursed buckets._

Nile swore silently at his clumsiness. This had to stop, if he ever wanted unlucky happenings like what came about last night to repeat itself. And now another alpha was going to be curious at his cleaning utensil and probably went on a hunt for its user.

Nonetheless, Nile stayed behind the wall. Waiting.

Partially because he thought it’d be better to take away such ungodly sight before Levi noticed it. He’d have one hell of a string of insults coming his way if he hadn’t. Though partially...because he recognised the scent.

The same bizarre, familiar smell that rendered his body lustfully longing to be touched and ravished the night before. The same powerful odour that made him came intensely and loudly into his hand and leaving him soaked in his own sweat.

The scent from the alpha Nile knew as Erwin.

Despite his body getting excited and his heart racing in his chest to Erwin’s presence; somewhat remembering how it felt like to be in his arms, to feel his kiss on his neck, to hear his voice, to see his smile...Nile knew it was only wishful thinking; a fantasy that someone like him can only construct in a dream. And the fact that this captivating blonde alpha just walked out from the room of the most promiscuous, most sought-after breeder, just proved that he would never be the mate Nile had wished for.

Nile waited nevertheless, while hoping every second that Erwin would not notice the cleaning supplies he left nearby and suddenly had the idea to pursue him from where he had left off the night before. Fortunately, Erwin didn’t.

Once the scent Erwin had involuntarily emitted dispersed, and his footsteps echoed away from Nile’s hiding space, Nile relaxed and slumped a little. He let out a sigh of relief, and thanking to what powers that may be for not letting him get caught for the second time by the same person. Although, deep down in his heart, Nile admitted he was rather devastated to know that Erwin had slept with Levi.

_Fool. Of course he sleeps with Levi. Everyone does._

_Do you really think a handsome man like him would want to miss that chance?_

“...no. I know he wouldn’t...” Nile whispered to himself; shutting down the negative voice in his head.

Nile was well-versed that he could never receive such chances. For all he knew, the world had been singing praises when Erwin spent his lustful nights with Levi way before he even knew Erwin existed. While he was definitely capable to forget the tall, blonde man and allow him to his endeavours with Levi or any other breeders out there, the thought still left an uncomfortable knot in his chest.

Nile couldn’t exactly put a finger on what he felt at that moment. He felt jealous, rage and sadness altogether, and for a second he was almost convinced that he was heartbroken.

But heartbreaks only happen if you’re in love, and it’s easier to be doubtful of the latter.

Nile let out another heavy sigh, this time with an obvious sign of disappointment in the air he exhaled. He peeked out the corner to make sure no one else would be out of their rooms and down the hallway, before picking up the things he left on the floor. Quickly but carefully, he headed up the stairs and towards the attic; wanting to further forget such a close call of meeting face-to-face with a customer and breaking the rules.

Nile was lost in his thoughts of what had happened between Erwin and Levi behind closed doors, though with no evidence to prove that they were together last night. So lost that he nearly could not feel his soles pressing against the wooden floor.  

And that he nearly jumped from the shock, when the door to the main room of the fourth floor, opened abruptly; swinging on its hinges until it hit the wall with a loud bang.

“Nile Dawk. Busy?”

In the doorway, stood a man much older than Nile, probably just shy into his fifties. The wrinkles on his cheeks and under his eyes, as well as the crow’s feet aligning menacingly with his creased brows, were living proofs of it. He usually had his jet black hair combed to the back and his slightly receding hairline was often hidden underneath a black Homburg, though that morning a few strands had made their onto his lined forehead; somewhat covering his right eye.

He had no shirt nor shoes on; only a pair of half-buttoned brown long drawers adorned his sweaty body. He was leaning solemnly against the door casing with one lit cigarette in his right hand. He took a sip of his smokes and puffed out towards Nile’s direction nonchalantly. Despite the mixture of odour from the smoke and the sweat, Nile still could sense the man’s powerful scent.

A scent overpowering enough to make an alpha shudder into obedience and an omega tremble into submission.

The man, was no other than Kenny Ackerman.

“N-no, Mr. Ackerman. I’m just...on my way back to my room...the patrons are–” Nile started quietly; trying to hide the fear of Kenny’s sudden presence and his own uncertainty to why he was greeted that morning.

Ever since the incident years back with Dennis and Watson, Kenny rarely talked to him. Only occasionally commanding him to clean certain areas of the brothel, and indirectly telling him what he can and cannot do. Otherwise, a greeting was certainly rare, albeit certainly a reason to question if he had broken a rule that he wasn’t aware of.

Nevertheless, Nile’s explanation was cut off clean when Kenny simply flicked his hand with the cigarette; gesturing at Nile to follow him.

“Good...come in. I need you to clear some things in here.”

Kenny headed back into the room and Nile knew best not to delay what was ordered of him. Nile followed suit but stopped short by a few feet from the door when he saw and smelt what had been brewing in the chamber.

Kenny had about six henchmen with him in this room last night. Four of them were still rocked by their slumber on the beds and on the floor, hugging empty bottles of whiskey close to their bare chests. A bald man whom Nile had not learnt his name was slumping on the chair with his torso slumping halfway onto the messy table. Like the rest of the alpha men in the room, the bald man, too, was half-naked. Even his signature cinder goggles were not present on him. Though Nile didn’t know what those spectacles were for, he could only guess the reason the man wore them wasn’t for something nice. On one of the beds was Kenny’s closest henchman, Duran, who was obviously pinning an omega down underneath him with his strong grip and his erected penis; almost as if he was forcing himself onto the poor man, though Nile couldn’t tell if that was the case.

However, what shook him the most was the fact that there was a man tied to the chair in the middle of the room. The frayed clothes that was hanging on his bruised and bloodied body showed that the beaten man was rich, and most probably a (now former) customer.

Nile didn’t want to know what situation that had the man, no doubt an alpha, to end up in such a horrible state. Perhaps he broke the rules of the brothel, perhaps he had fought with another client ...or perhaps he had challenged one of Kenny’s henchmen. Nevertheless, the result got him here in the end, with blood-stained blonde hair, bruises on his lips and a swelling in one eye, crying silently to his own foolishness.

One thing Nile understood though, was the stench that hogged every corner of the room – the sweat from all the men sleeping and awake, the blood from the tied man before him and the pheromones from Duran having sex with a breeder – was making his head agonisingly heavy.

“Come on, now.”

Nile snapped to attention once more, as Kenny’s voice broke the dazing barrier of his thoughts. It took a while to realise Kenny had approached him with his right palm open. Nile wasn’t sure how to react to such gesture, but he knew better not to take the invitation, and so he held Kenny’s hand...and was somewhat surprised to feel the mutual callouses they seemed to share from hours of hard labour.

Once Kenny had a firm grip of his palm, he found himself being pulled deeper into the room past the battered man on the chair, and Duran having an intercourse on the bed. The latter got a similar attention from Nile as well; especially when he noticed how quiet Duran’s partner was. At a glance, it almost seemed like the dark-haired omega pinned underneath Duran was staring back at him almost dead-like, with tears glassing in his eyes and some already streaming down his freckled cheeks.

Nile stared, but didn’t manage to ponder long on the view, when Kenny gave a quick tug on his arm; obviously understanding his curiosity on the matter whilst wanting him to hurry up.  

“Just ignore them. Cuntboy got too creative...trying to run away with his limp-dick lover last night...gotta teach them a lesson; me and the boys...” Kenny replied, as if Nile had asked him what it was all about.

It clicked in Nile’s mind what had possibly happen in the room the night before, though it may not be as accurate as he had pictured it in his head. The assaulted alpha on the chair may had a lovesick obsession with the breeder on the bed, and had planned to help the latter escape the inescapable brothel. Kenny or his henchmen caught up with their plans and had spent the whole evening punishing and torturing them in this very chamber. The blonde young man had been beaten to a pulp, probably scarred with Kenny’s infamous knife underneath his now ragged attire as well...and the innocent prostitute he was smitten with was gangbanged against his will until morning.

Such event playing in his imagination was enough to send dreadful shivers down Nile’s spine. How their maltreated selves would be dealt with later was even more chilling to think about.

“You know rules aren’t supposed to be broken, right, Nile?” Kenny continued, apparently startled Nile from his thoughts. Nile only nodded sheepishly, confirming that he agreed to what Kenny had asked.

Such simple response strangely formed a small smirk on the older man’s face. He freed his hand from Nile’s and placed it on Nile’s head; patting his head roughly like a master would to his dog. “Good boy.”

Kenny moved in towards the back of the room and Nile followed suit, where a round table fit for six was wedged into one corner. On top of the table were a wooden box neatly filled with empty whiskey and beer bottles, a small bundle of clothes and crassly folded bed sheets. Nile could smell bodily fluids on those fabrics and he would rather not know who used them and when.

Within seconds, Nile found these objects hauled into his arms, and he struggled for a moment to hold his balance as one thing was piled over the other. Kenny ended the chore with a huff of his cigarette, then he pressed the lit butt onto the edge of the table and flipped it into the crate in Nile’s embrace.

“...bring the bottles down to the kitchen; the bartender will take them out...and get the rest to the laundry room. Then, get me and the boys our breakfast. Last night was one hell of a work-out, getting these two cocksuckers to shut up...

“Leave that one. Duran will take it down to the wash, once he’s done.”

Kenny pointed to the bed his henchman was using. Indeed, the sheet on the furniture was stained heavily with sweat and semen, and Nile wasn’t sure if he’d like to take it down himself.

“Oy...wait, I’ll...ngh...I’ll be done in a few minutes...” Duran moaned out; not looking at Nile or Kenny, nor was he slowing his thrusts any bit.

Nile could only watch Duran in action for an instant, before averting his eyes away from the saddening sight. Not only did he felt immense sorry for the poor client, but also a brooding rage for what was done to the omega. If that was the price one has to pay for falling in love in this brothel, wouldn’t it be utterly unfair?

The brothel may lost a breeder and a client, but for them both...they had lost everything.

However, what disturbed Nile the most was the volatile mixture of scents in the room; heightened by the sound of skin slapping against skin and the grunting of a dominating alpha. The feeling was similar to when he was in close proximity to any alpha wanting to court an omega, but it was ten times worse. Nile could sense his knees almost buckling underneath him, as his heart raced a marathon and his body heating up to the rhythm of the swirling immoral lust chiming in the atmosphere.

It didn’t occur to Nile for a moment that Kenny was watching – _observing_ – the little change in his behaviour. With a concerned look, he stepped closer...too close, in fact, that it made Nile somewhat more uneasy.

“...are you okay, Nile?”

“W-what– y-yes! Yes, I am...okay...” Nile stammered, while trying to hide his flushed face behind the sloppily folded sheets in his arms...and hide the sickening bulge in between his legs.

 “Don’t lie.”

For a quick-witted man like Kenny, nothing could get past and over his head. And Nile felt dumb for thinking he could bluff his way out of it. Nile only had his feet nailed at where he stood, though his head was screaming for him to run away before Kenny would do anything worse.

Nile winced a tad when Kenny brought his hand up, though instead of a harsh slap or a handful of hair in a fist, Kenny placed his hand on Nile’s freckled cheek. He rubbed the blushed skin with his thumb in two or three circles, before continuing. This time the concern seemingly palpable in his voice.

“Are you in heat? Did you jerk off last night?”

Nile opened his mouth to answer, but instead, Duran’s voice boomed in reply to Kenny’s questions.

“Obviously he did...nhh! H-how else he’s gonna relieve him...self...fuck...” Duran groaned aloud and appeared to be shaking in orgasm. He shoved himself as deep as he could into the prostitute he was having sex with; at the same time, pushing out all the white cum that was deposited in his orifice hours before. If only Nile hadn’t had his hands full, he would have cupped quickly his ears from the moans and squirting noises.

“...shit... I really flooded his ass...I bet on my mama’s grave he’s having a baby now...” he huffed a chuckle as he pulled out and tiredly sat at the edge of the bed. He grossly wiped the remaining semen on his gradually flaccid penis with his hand, then onto the sheets. Before anyone could continue the conversation, the bald henchman who was then no longer slumping on the table, groggily joined in with a hearty laugh.

“Hahaha! You think the errand boy would be satisfied with just that a hand to his dick? If Kenny wasn’t so strict with him, someone would have touched him...fuck him...make that heat disappear...” the man spoke, as he stood up and walked past Kenny, then towards Nile. He drunkenly gripped on Nile‘s shoulder; either for balance or to emphasise what he said next,

“...I would gladly put my dick in his shithole and get him pregnant, even though he’s pretty ugly for a cunt–”

His words were cut short, not by another word from others, but a menacing growl coming from behind Kenny’s gritted teeth. With a swift and sure-fire move, Kenny reached for a butterfly knife tucked neatly behind his henchman’s trousers and swirled it open, before jabbing it in the air, right next to the bald man’s jugular vein. The impact that no one saw happening seemed to be enough to make a small cut on the skin of his neck, though nothing too serious.

Kenny leaned in towards him and snarled. Nile swore he could see the terror in the other’s eyes and noticed he was a little shaken with Kenny being so dangerously close with the knife still hovering next to him.

“Shut your fucking cocktrap, you squealing pig! Or do you want me to do it for you with my fucking teeth on your neck?!”

Kenny nearly screamed in an anger that no one could understand. His booming voice echoed in the room and had woken up the other sleeping tenants, though at the sight of Kenny threatening their comrade, they all knew best to stay silent.

Suddenly everyone was on alert and the air was unpleasantly tensed. Nile himself tried not to breath in that dreaded few seconds in fear of getting Kenny’s brutal attention on him instead. Those few seconds...they felt like hours in the silence, then finally the bald henchman broke it with an apology.

“...sorry, Mr. Ackerman.”

An expression of regret usually would not waver Kenny from his killing intent, but perhaps he didn’t want to scare everyone else any further, including Nile, Kenny slowly backed down and allowed his subordinate to move elsewhere; preferably somewhere further away from Kenny’s vicinity. He twirled the butterfly knife in his fingers before closing it tight in its casing. He then threw the cased knife towards his henchman as a final warning, and it hit his dome with a loud thud, though he did not wince nor move away and instead looked down at his feet like a child blamed and scolded starkly for a wrongdoing.

It somehow amazed Nile to see Kenny did this, and Nile wondered if it was because of how early it was to be causing a ruckus among the ranks, or perhaps the two bruised strangers were not desired witnesses to the ruthless exchange between the two alphas...

Or was it his own rare presence in the room?

Again, Nile wasn’t allow enough time to ponder on things, when Kenny came up to him once more and patted his head softly. Almost lovingly.

“Don’t bother with them. Just take these downstairs and bring up our breakfast.”

Nile didn’t hesitate or waste his time to the directives, and hurriedly nodded to Kenny, and turned towards the door. He felt a bit calmed now that he finally would be out of this chamber, and free from the revolting stench and wretched sight it exhibited.

“Wait.”

Kenny stepped towards the side of the bed where Duran and the raped omega was on. Duran, who was in the process of moving the clearly lethargic breeder out of the bed, stopped in his tracks and waited patiently as Kenny rummaged through the breeder’s pockets. In the third pocket, Kenny pulled out a small pouch, of which he checked its content and seemed satisfied with his finding. He then walked towards Nile and handed the tied pouch to him.

“Here. Suppressants. Just take one a day when you feel that heat coming. You need it more than this piece of shit.”

“But, Mr. Ackerman...if he doesn’t take these...he’d get pregnant.”

“Well...” Duran joined in though he paused for a moment, as he managed to pull the omega off the bed and with one strong heave, Duran tossed him to the feet of the tied client. Only then did Nile noted them both finally moving from their daydreaming state and both started sobbing quietly; probably comforting each other through tears that the whole nightmare was bound to be over soon. How, Nile didn’t want to know.

“...too late for that. Those things only work before getting your asshole stuffed with cum.” Duran grinned widely, as he adjusted his trousers on his waist. He then glanced at Kenny and nudged him on the side playfully; almost as if he wasn’t affected by Kenny’s outburst earlier.

“Can’t wait to see whose kid he’s getting....hehe, wanna wage on that, Kenny?”

“Later. Just make sure you clear up the mess.” To this, Duran’s grin was swapped with a child-like pout. “Including our bold hero there.” Kenny pointed to the customer on the chair, before turning back towards Nile.

“...make sure you take those suppressants, okay?”

Nile nodded again, and held on for a minute or two for Duran to pull off the bed sheet he had used prior. Whilst Nile was watching Duran doing the work, Kenny’s hand unexpectedly came up and caressed the right side of his neck. Nile wouldn’t say it was an affectionate gesture, as it felt more like a curious investigation, but the fact that Nile did not know what the investigation was about or what initiated it made him a little unnerved.

“...what’s this? This reddish spot. Looks like a bug bite...”

At first, Nile only stared at Kenny confusingly; uncertain of what he meant with the ‘reddish spot’. Then it snapped in is his mind like thunder, the memory of last night when he found himself in the embrace of a customer named Erwin, when Erwin had his lips on Nile’s skin like velvet, planting kiss after kiss on it. Nile doubted that such display of affection could leave a mark on him, though now, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Nevertheless, he still have to come up with an explanation or Kenny would hound and pry at him all day about it.

“R-really? Umm...m-maybe I overdid it last night...the uhh...jerking off, I mean.” Nile began; trying his best to keep composed. “...bugs might have been attracted to the heat I was making...”

Kenny’s eyes squinted slightly, as if to search for the lie behind the words that spewed out of Nile’s mouth. It indeed took a while for Kenny to finally gave in with the unsettling stare and he said,

“Yeah...I guess they might...”

Duran came into the picture, and both Kenny and Nile took it as a cue that their tensed conversation was over. Duran carefully placed the sheet he folded on top of the ones Nile already had stacked in his hands.

“Here, Dawkie boy. Better wash this first or else it’s gonna get stained for good.”

“Y-yes.”

“...go on, now. We’re starving.”

“I’ll be...I’ll be right back...Mr. Ackerman.”

And with that, Nile walked out of the room; sighing in relief that he was eventually out from it. Despite the feeling of liberation, Nile could almost feel Kenny’s eyes on him until he disappeared down the stairs. Bizarrely, the heavy atmosphere that got his heart beating energetically began to die down as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and so was the lustful feeling in his chest.

He let out another sigh, before pacing back downstairs towards the kitchen. With the mountain of objects in his arms, partly blocking his front view, he could hide and quickly walk past any customers he might encounter in his way at the same time. At the very least, they would ignore him if he acted busy with chores.

 All the same, having objects partly blocking his front was also a recipe for disaster. And it proved just that as he literally walked into a person and the impact sent him down to his buttocks on the floor with a loud thud and a nearly muffled ‘oof’. While Nile had to deal with a sore bum and the pile of sheets scattering unevenly on the floor, the other barely even budged from where they bumped into each other, though his arm might bruise a little as he was rubbing it casually.

“Whoa, there! Hahaha...almost didn’t see you! Must be my hangover...” the blonde stranger said, as he combed his long blond bangs to the back of his head with his fingers. Nile could feel the colour draining from his own face when he realised that he had, once again, broke the rules of letting a client interact with him.

And not just any client. Nile was well aware whose room he may had walked out from, and the panic started to pump his heart faster as before.

“Oh, here...let me help you.”

“N-no, sir! Please, please just leave them...”

“Hey, it’s no sweat!”

Indeed it wasn’t. In time, Nile was pulled up back to his feet with the tall man’s strong grip, and the crate of bottles and folded cloths returned into his embrace once again. Nile noticed the stranger smiling and found himself being ruffled by the hair, just like Kenny did earlier.

“Just be careful on your way down, alright?”

Nile received another friendly pat on his head, before the gentleman left him standing there; most probably to leave the brothel as the curfew had already begun. Nile was, in no account, relieved to not being the centre of attention for too long, but the short-lived exchange was witnessed by Levi, and immediately as the alpha had walked down the stairs towards the floor below, Nile could feel the collar of his shirt being pulled downwards to level to Levi’s height. An angry snarl almost similar in shape and threat as Kenny’s was stapled on the shorter man’s face.

“...next time, if I see a client touching you like that...”

“I’m sorry, Levi. It won’t happen again...I promise,” Nile declared softly, at the same time struggling to keep his balance with one knee bent and the other leg stretched to keep him from tripping.

“Make sure it fucking won’t!” Levi intimidated in a harsh whisper. He let go off Nile’s shirt with a slight push and spat at Nile’s face as a warning that his threat was as serious as he said it was. “Now go and clean my room. I want it pristine clean by the time I finish breakfast.”

“B-but Levi, Mr. Ackerman told me to–”

“Are you deaf?! I said I want my room fucking clean! Lick it if you have to, I don’t give a shit!” Levi grabbed a handful of the sheets in Nile’s arms and threw them on the floor; rendering the stranger’s effort to help him was for naught. “Unless you want me to shove these bottles up your asshole I suggest you do as you’re told!”

“....yes, Levi.”

“Fucking cunt...”

Nile waited until Levi was gone from the hallway before he set the box on the floor by Levi’s bedroom door. He exhaled heavily as he pick up the strewn cloths as fast as he could, and placed them haphazardly by the crate. Nile would rather follow Kenny’s orders and bring up breakfast, than having to endure the remaining scents of Levi’s sexual work the night before. But at the same time, it’s better to tolerate Kenny’s silent punishment than Levi’s harsh bullying.

Levi’s room was like how he expected it to be – a disorderly bed with the blankets and pillows scattered on the floor and other furniture, empty bottles of champagne and whiskey on a stand and used towels discoloured with bodily fluids. It’s a normal sight every day when Nile came in for his cleaning duties, though this time Nile see no broken plates or glasses, no leftover food streaked across the floor and the bedframe, and no curtain pulled off its hooks. Nile expected that he could finish cleaning speedy enough to not acquire any suspicions from Kenny about his breakfast, and not be affected by any arousing smell left in the confines of the suite.

And thus, began his cleaning routine. It was all normal, everything usual. Bed was made, empty bottles were accumulated at one place, tables and chairs neatly fixed to their original allocations, and curtains pulled to the side to welcome the sunshine. Nile ended it all by placing Levi’s change of clothes for the day – a crisp white dress shirt, a pair of black trousers and a coat to match it – onto the mattress. He also placed a pair of clean brown loafers on the floor beside the bed. These are all things that he wished to own and wear one day, though for him it was more of a dream than a possibility.

Nile was bending over the nightstand to wipe off a spot of what Nile would presume a blotch of dried semen on the wall, before calling it a day with Levi’s room, when something round and metallic caught his eye. It was wedged between the stand and the wall; probably had fallen off by accident. Nile knew immediately that it did not belong to Levi, as Levi would often pawn the things he never kept in his wardrobe.

It took a bit of effort to reach for the shiny object, but once he managed to pull it out, Nile couldn’t help but feel awed by the craftsmanship displayed on it. It was a pocket watch, rose gold in colour and engraved with flowers and patterns on its exterior. A set of lettering decorated it as well.

_E L S_

Erwin Lawrence Smith.

For some reason, Nile knew those initials meant just that. And it evidenced even more that Erwin undeniably spent his night in Levi’s room. Even though it was not enough to come up with a sure conclusion that the alpha of his dreams was having sex with the most famous prostitute in the brothel, Nile couldn’t shake off the thought that Erwin had had intercourse with Levi, and all the brief romantic gesticulations he had shown to Nile was only an ordinary ruse by an alpha to an omega.

However, back in his mind Nile wanted to believe that Erwin did not have any relationship with Levi, that the proof of his presence on Levi’s bed was only a misplacing incident. After all, who was the tall stranger that just walked out of Levi’s room earlier? The stranger had a deep voice similar to the one that had revealed Erwin’s full name to him; a friend of Erwin, perhaps? He might be the one spending in the night with Levi and Erwin was only a spectator to their love-making.

Truly, Erwin wouldn’t be sleeping with Levi last night...would he?

_Of course he sleeps with Levi. Did you think he’d miss it for the world?_

_Did you think he’d miss it for you?_

“No,” was all Nile could reply in the empty room. He looked at the pocket watch clutched tightly in his hand for a moment and pictured a different scenario in his head. Levi on the bed naked, with arms and legs spread open to receive love from two alphas...one, the tall man with the chin curtain and long bangs, and the other, Erwin. Both stripped naked under the candle light and both ravished Levi till the early morn.

Otherwise, how could something as important as a pocket watch fell off a pocket, had the owner of did not take off their clothes?

The image sent a tight knot in Nile’s chest and he nearly choked to it. Nile was heartbroken, and rightfully so. How could he even have the idea that Erwin would never be with Levi, when everyone would die for their love to blossom. Erwin was indeed perfect, and so was Levi. To have Erwin be with him, to be his life-long mate, instead was far from possible.

Indeed, it was more of a fantasy, than a reality.

 

\----- 


	5. Chapter 5

\-----         

 

The sun had started to peek among the branches of the cherry trees in the garden; sending individual rays of sunshine through the leaves and flowers and onto the green patches of grass and soft dirt. The soft morning breeze and the cheerful chirps of the birds complimented the daylight sweetly...yet the peaceful ambience did not stop her from pacing from one corner of the drawing room, to another.

The drawing room that her family had for five generations did not wither one bit, with most of the antiques remained intact in their places albeit the change on the upholstery of the chairs and wallpaper every decade or so. Fresh flowers decorated the tables, pewters and ceramics displayed in glass cabinets, and expensive paintings by renowned artists hung on the wall...everything was as perfectly arranged as it was. The only recent change that she made to the chamber was a new English rug her mother bought to match the curtains.

This particular room had been her favourite for as long as she could remember. Her grandmother would knit by the fireplace on her rocking chair while her grandfather smoking his pipe by the window, sometimes her parents would have guests coming in and they would chat the evening away on the couches and the chairs.

When she was younger, she would invite her cousins over summer to spend the afternoon over books in the drawing room, with the windows open to welcome in the warm zephyr and the scent of ripe cherries. And even younger, she would play chase with her best friend; in one occasion they nearly knock down an invaluable vase to the marble floor.

And that same friend was now making her anxious and irritated at the same time.

“...this is unacceptable...not sending a single bloody message...”

She mumbled to herself. Her arms were firmly crossed under her breasts...while her feet were swift; leaving a repeating click-clack sound as her Louis heels met the floor. Her face frowned with impatience as she sighed and huffed every time she changed directions. Once her brisk walk led her near her assistant, she looked at him with an annoyed glare that he did not deserve, and almost bellowed,

“Have you inquired if he will be meeting me today? Or if he’s going to be late? Or if he’s coming at all?!”

This time she marched towards her helper; her arms nearly stiff on her sides and her scowl bitterer than before. The sudden move made her well-dressed manservant to flinch a little, though he knew she would never lay hand on him. However, with the way things were at that moment, he might just be in trouble as her late guest.

“Making me wait...what does he take me for? His nanny?! Unacceptable.”

She grumbled again, as she stood in front of her assistant and stared at the direction of which she had hoped her invitee would arrive from.

“Miss...” her helper began, while still standing straight and firm with his hands behind his back from the years of obedience and discipline he had learnt for the family he worked for. Still, the missus’s wrath when her plans were scoured just a bit for the day could shook him sometimes.

 

“I sent the coachman to inquire of his whereabouts from his servant and it seemed like he spent the night at the other side of town with–”

“The other side of town?! Why on earth...”

She let her voice trailed away with the clicking of her boots. It snapped in her mind of where the other side of town might have been – to the east was the port where the Zacharius family ran their mega shipyard business for generations, to the north and west were mountains and forest that shaped the city into a gently sloped valley, and to the south was the old town, where ancient buildings were mostly left unattended and the remaining inhabitants left helpless, where everyone in the city would have come to know the area as the red light district.

No doubt; the latter was where her servant meant.

“A brothel. Hmph. Typical.”

She was strangely calm with that revelation, without disgust nor awe showing on her façade. As if she knew what was never said to or seen by her to be true.

With the composure she managed to attain, she led herself back to the table where she had sat at earlier. She returned to her chair and poured herself a new cup of tea, before drinking it in silence. She sighed, as she overlapped her arms on the table, almost resting her chin on them like a small child finally bored and tired of her own tantrum.

“I suppose a man like him does need his release...though I pity the boy who had to share a bed with him last night.” She twiddled her thumb on the rim of the cup almost absently. Then, without thinking much and without looking at her manservant, she continued; “At least, he should have told me about this beforehand. It’s not that hard, is it?”

“...I...I agree, Miss. It’s not...but perhaps he couldn’t refuse...in the last minute?”

“Perhaps. Though a man like him...”

For the second time, she let her words trail away in the air. The flashback that came to her mind – the one that made her halt any conversation regarding her visitor’s character – was certainly unpleasant. And for the past decade or so, she had tried her hardest to disremember such hostility between her and the man of the hour; forgetting all the ill dispute her family had with his, especially now that their strong partnership in their business was blooming to a global level.

Still...what can she do if her partner prefers to stoop as low as to hire a cheap courtesan to abuse one night away? Lateness can jeopardise a business, but sexual preferences often cannot.

“How naïve of me to think he would learn his lesson, after all these years...” she ended the subject with another heavy sigh. Almost as if her best efforts and her best thoughts of her acquaintance had fallen short of her expectations.

She took another sip of her tea and nearly winced at the increasing bitterness and the fleeting warmth of the beverage. She was about to call out to her helper about it but as she noticed the look he had on his face, her demeanour of that of a mistress turned into a friend. Instead of giving out stoic commands like she would with the other house workers in her estate, she smiled, stretched out her arm and lend her hand for her servant to take. And like the obedient servant he was, he strutted towards her and took the invitation as gently as he could.

“I know the idea of a man visiting a brothel for pleasures disturbed you. I personally am appalled at it...such place is often rotten with unwilling exploitations...and inhumane treatments...” she began, like an understanding mother to a distraught child. Her voice was soft and soothing, different from how it was from the moment she was irritated before, and her amber irises did not once averted away from her servant’s tannish ones.

“Things do have to change for them, for the omegas...like you.”

This was indeed not a gesture one would expect a noble should have with a personal assistant of a lower caste, but she never believed in such things. Women had long been prized for their intellect and omegas were no longer unequal to that of normal citizens...clearly she would be practising as such starting with the people in her home.

She run her thumb in circles on her helper’s calloused hand and patted it as an additional reassurance, before letting go with a genuine smile on her beautiful sun-kissed face.

“Don’t worry, Dennis. I’ll talk to him about it, once he’s here. Now be a dear and fetch me a new pot of tea. This one is getting cold.”

“Of course...Miss Danagher.”

\---

“You’re early.”

Mike chirped; taking Erwin’s attention away from the morning papers. The taller man was without his expensive coat and gloves, and his hair was in need of a fine comb and a tie up, though Erwin preferred his friend this way. The average look complimented his height and his often childish manners, just like how he was in all those childhood years.

Erwin simply smiled and patiently waited for Mike to settle down at the opposite side of the table. Mike’s eyes was painted with dark circles underneath, and he almost looked lethargic. But the way he sat down, in full composure of a man who used to be in the army, told anyone otherwise. Once Erwin was sure his best pal was comfortable in the chair, he spoke;

“I’m a businessman, Mike. I always wake up early.”

“Right...well, we’re not working today...” Mike replied with a sheepish grin and a slight ruffle of his long, somewhat dishevelled hair with his hand. “Don’t make me feel bad for nearly missing our breakfast, Erwin.”

“Don’t be. You’re fine the way you are. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be friends,” Erwin said as he lift his cup of black bitter tea to his lips. He watched as his tall associate picked up the menu – a page full of words with two bordered columns signifying the food, the beverages and the desserts served in the establishment. Similar to the newspaper, but half-filled with French words and prices that may be too ridiculous to an average salary maker. Fitting for the type of customers that dwelled in the plaza in the morning.e wathHe

“You sure know how to lighten the mood, huh? Mr. Handsome Eyebrows.”

“I try my best.” Erwin smirked with a slight cockiness in his voice. Indeed, ‘Eyebrows’ had been his childhood nickname among his peers, though strange and shameful as it sounds, but the ‘Handsome’ came along right after he reached the ripe age of twenty. And it wasn’t a lie either. Even among his alpha friends, he was still considered remarkably good-looking.

Still, many found it bizarre that Erwin had yet to court anyone, albeit the event that had caused a tiny fissure between him and Marie. Even more so that he had slept with anyone, even for one night, despite having almost every rich women and men alike trying to be his significant other.

Choosy? Perhaps. Guilty? Plausible. Cautious?

That’s probably it. After all, Erwin had yet to discover his own strength and to understand the control he could muster in the sight and smell of someone he loved. Be it Marie. Be it the dark-haired omega.

Ah, the dark-haired omega. For a moment, Erwin was reminded of the uniqueness of the man, more distinctively his emerald irises that shone wonders under the fire of the kerosene lamps. The structure of his face that had no likeness to any other omegas he had ever seen, the protruding cheekbones, the cute mess of facial hair...everything about that person was special and intriguing, to say the least.

Erwin did regret not chasing after him last night, though he doubt his presence was welcomed in the terrible heat the omega was having. This sudden feeling of compassion and pure curiosity towards a stranger had certainly made him wanting for more...indeed, Erwin definitely could see himself visiting the brothel again on a later date. Though Erwin knew he had to think of a better approach than what was set in store for them both last night.

“Tea, sir?”

An older gentleman’s voice resounded in their vicinity. Both Erwin and Mike looked up; Mike from the menu and Erwin from his daydream. He was indeed an older man, with a generous turf of white hair on his head and a pair of gold-rimmed glasses on his nose. He was dressed in a clean dress shirt and a cheap bowtie that matched his trousers in colour...something quite rare but unsurprised for the type of customers he and his employers served in the premise. Though faint, from the scent the man was secreting, Erwin could tell he was an omega. Whether he was lucky to survive this long without having to work on the bed, or he used to and had run out of luck to earn from the sex job, his scent wasn’t enough to turn a normal alpha on.

He patiently looked at Mike and Erwin, before Mike spoke, “Coffee, please. Black and strong. I need something to numb the pounding in my head.” Mike smiled at the waiter as a courtesy before adding,

“Oh, and get me the full breakfast...and don’t skip the _soleilune_...”

The older man nodded, comprehending what Mike wanted, before walking away to place his order. Erwin waited for Mike to compose himself, then said,

“...where’s Levi? I thought you’re going to bring him here.”

“Breeders aren’t allowed out on the weekdays. I can bring him out tomorrow – which I will – and maybe have dinner, a quick sex in the carriage...” Mike smirked, as he raised and relaxed his eyebrows in a very poor attempt to either be funny or to be suggestive. Erwin could only return with a smile and a head shake, showing defeat to his friend’s demeanour. Mike continued,

“But, rules are rules, and I am not risking the possibility of not seeing my lovely Levi ever again by breaking them.”

“I see...” Erwin sipped his tea and once again, nearly slipping into his previous daydream. “I wonder if that same rule applies to him...”

“Him?”

“No one you know.”

“Is it the guy you mentioned last night?” Mike sighed when he saw the rather stunned look on his blonde friend; almost offended by it. “Hey, I may have a drink too many when I fucked Levi, but that doesn’t mean I forgot what you said.”

Mike let Erwin find his composure – though his reddening cheeks didn’t seemed like they would back down easily – before asking,

“So...who is he?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“...I don’t think he’s a prostitute. He didn’t dress like one, at least. But I’m pretty sure he’s not –”

“At least you know his name...right??” The taller man exclaimed; his voice increasing in volume and astonishment with each bubble of conversation. As if he couldn’t believe that his handsome friend had just missed an opportunity of a lifetime. But the silence sort of gave away the answer to Mike’s question, and Erwin could sense his fiend was not impressed at this revelation.

“I never got to ask him. He was...he was pretty frightened the last time we parted ways. Like, if he stayed with me, something bad would happen...like, someone will hurt him or something...” Erwin tried to explain his reasons, though he knew it wasn’t enough to convince Mike on why he never got the dark-haired omega’s name.

“Then, you and Levi came by, and...he just–”

Erwin’s words trailed away as he noticed the same server that had been to their table earlier, returned with a silver tray in his hand; a large plate of food and a pot of coffee laid neatly in it. The waiter came in an almost arrogant stride and with great practised professionalism, he set the meal down on the table, in front of Mike. A meal consisting of fried slices of back bacon, poached eggs, sautéed mushrooms and onions, toasted tomatoes, smoked German sausages and slices of black pudding. And of course, Mike’s favourite bread, _soleilune_.

Erwin couldn’t help but smile when he observed his friend’s joyfulness with the food he was about to consume. It was a serving fit for two, but Erwin had no doubt that Mike could definitely finish the plate clean.

“Your breakfast, sir. Enjoy.”

The waiter bowed a little as he spoke, as a sign of respect, before he retreated back to the back of the room. And Mike didn’t hesitate to eat up what was presented for him, at that moment with no care for the world.

“Want some? This place has the best _soleilune_ in the whole country!”

For a good minute or two, Mike finally offered his breakfast to Erwin. It was certainly rare for the larger man to offer his food to anyone, moreover food that was his favourite. The bread was nothing special in appearance and size, but the expensive-like texture and sugary taste may had masked the ordinariness perfectly.

Erwin only smiled and calmly put up his palm towards Mike; politely declining the offer. Mike didn’t take offense to the gesture and only shrugged, perhaps grateful that he could finish his favourite bread on his own. He munched on one sausage without cutting them into smaller pieces, like a child would, because manners be damned; Mike was hungry and he definitely showed it. He took a rather clumsy sip on his coffee before continuing their conversation;

“Well, at least Mr. Handsome Eyebrows finally get to meet the love of his life. You know, since that time when you told me about what happened between you and the lovely Miss Danagher, I honestly think you’re a hard one to crack when it comes to affections.”

Remarkably, this time Mike did not make any kind of silly moves to emphasise what he said. Perhaps he knew that the subject he brought up regarding Erwin’s strained relationship with Marie Danagher was something of a taboo, or perhaps he didn’t want to offend and embarrass Erwin and the absent Marie at such an inappropriate time and place. Either one, Mike understood it is a right move to speak of it in a dignified manner.

Erwin, however, did not take note of what Mike was trying to do...or not to do. The word ‘Danagher’ was enough to begin another set of trail in his mind, and he started to think about the girl of his dreams. Used to be the girl of his dreams. It was not to say that they had separated on with bitterness in their hearts, but Erwin did found himself to still be harbouring feelings for the beautiful Marie, who would more often than not, dance in his mind under the warm sunlight as if the sourness that had trespassed between them never happened.

Though he wasn’t fully sure if the unrequited love was only felt by himself.

Marie was hurt, and so was he.

Mike somehow recognised the look on Erwin’s face, something Erwin himself didn’t quite comprehend at that moment. A slight frown on the corner of his wet lips, eyes squinting and staring at the space in front of him and his pupils moving slowly from one spot to the other in a calculative manner...sure signs that whatever Mike said, troubled his mind.

And like a good friend he was, Mike reached out his hand and playfully punched Erwin on the arm. Not too hard, but enough to bring him back to the present.

“Hehe...I guess me bringing you here was worth something...” Mike said with a wide grin.

Again, Erwin returned it with his own smile; ever so subtle yet very honest, as compared to the fake ones he had to show in the presence of his fellow socialites and business investors, in order to hide the bore and exhaustion he felt from time to time. Mike almost sighed in relief to see Erwin snapping back quicker than usual. Otherwise, he might just be talking to the furniture again.

Erwin added a cube of sugar into his cup inattentively, all the same his darkened tea seemed too bitter for anyone’s taste and was in dire need of some sweetness. He then stirred the tea with a teaspoon, not setting his eyes away from Mike.

“Yes, well, it would be even more worthwhile if I wasn’t forced to stay with the both of you for the night.” Erwin teased.

“And to watch you having sex with him until bedtime... In good conscience, Mike, you were a little too rough with him. He’s smaller than you by an arm’s length...have a heart.”

To this, Mike set his utensils down and put his hands up as if he was impishly surrendering or feigning innocence. He shrugged once, before giving his retaliated excuses to Erwin’s bombardment of words;

“Oh, hey, don’t blame me, Erwin. Levi loves it when a wiener fucks him like that. Having an audience turns him on, too...you shouldn’t be surprised that he likes being a masochistic exhibitionist. Cheeky little bastard...”

Mike forked a whole fried egg into his mouth, and, without swallowing it yet, spoke on with his mouth full. His words nearly inaudible and unfathomable to Erwin.

“Besides, it’s not like you can’t chase after that omega, once we’re asleep. It’s not like me or Levi knew you were with him anyway...”

“I...I would...”

Undeniably Mike was saying the truth. Undeniably he would and could chase after that stranger with the strange scent that night, up the stairs in disregard to Mike’s approach towards their purlieu. He could have follow him with words of endearment and reassurance, or at least ask for his name so he would remember who to find the next time he set foot in the brothel. He wouldn’t want sex per se, no matter how bad he needed to mate with an omega. But that’s not to say that he should have just stopped there.

He could have chatted with him, spent more time with him, gained his trust....all those things he could have done, all the chances that was presented to him like an open treasure chest...and yet he blew it in the end.

Was the fact that Mike and Levi joined in his spotlight was the cause of his late kickstart? Or was it the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to add to the fear the omega was feeling at that moment?

Was it his own initiative that was not good enough to grab such an opportunity? Or was it something or someone that had indirectly blocked him from leaving for that perfect man?

Erwin fell quiet once more; the voice in his head screaming at him, at how foolish he had been for not following his instincts while upholding his principles right. The omega was in heat – an undesirable condition for an alpha like Erwin to be nearby – yet Erwin could have at least help him relieved it at the least intrusive way possible. But at the same time, the journey from the bottom of those stairs to his room – wherever his room was – could be dangerous, and Erwin could have been his saviour had the danger presented itself.

And to think that he was already falling head over heels for that mysterious, dark-haired man with the emerald irises...

Foolish, indeed.

“You should.” Mike replied, this time with no attempt to bolster his friend’s morale, nor another attempt to take it as a joke. For Mike, missing such an opening to love and be loved was a complete waste, no matter how many excuses one can muster.

 “I guess I couldn’t think straight that night...with the booze and all...” Erwin muttered, with an obvious embarrassed tone in his voice. He really didn’t have a proper defence against Mike, nor a good reason why he did what he did.

“And my pocket watch. To think that it was in someone else’s hands got me annoyed and confused.”

Truly, that was one reason he never left Levi’s room. If it had only been a silk handkerchief, or one of his expensive shoes, Erwin wouldn’t mind. He would even pay someone to hold on to them...except the watch. The rose gold object must be in his coat’s breast pocket at most times. Close to him. Close to his heart.

“You know it was precious to me and I can’t lose it. My late mother gave it to me...and it’s one of the few things I own to remember her by and–”

Erwin continued, but stopped short when he placed his left hand on his chest, presumably where his pocket watch would be stored, in the pocket of his vest. And from the look on Erwin’s face – eyes widened and mouth opened in shock – Mike could only guess that it wasn’t good news.

Erwin immediately stood up, almost knocking over his half-filled cup of tea onto the table. It quaked a little, but the tremor wasn’t enough to make a mess and perhaps upset Mike’s breakfast, though the dragging sound of the chair as it moved away from him did make other patrons of the restaurant to turn their heads towards Erwin and Mike’s table.

Erwin took no heed and frantically patted all over his torso, his hips and his sleeves. Even his neatly folded coat on the head of the chair was not spared from the frisk. Slowly, it dawned on him that what he was searching for was not in his possession at that time.

“My watch. My pocket watch! I left it in Levi’s room!” Erwin exclaimed; the colour gradually draining from his façade. He continued to comb every attire on his body, just in case he missed a spot or two. However, it didn’t came out with the result he was hoping for.

“It’s not here...Mike, it’s not here...no, no, no! I really left it in his room...”

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Erwin. You can get it back when the sun sets. It’s not like it’s lost forever...”

“I can’t wait that long! I have to get it back now; I have a meeting with Marie today and I cannot do it without my pocket watch!”

“Well, just buy another one on the way home. You can afford it.”

“It’s not the same...”

Erwin’s broad shoulders seemed to slump in utter loss, and he reluctantly accepted the fact that he would never get his pocket watch in time before his meeting later in the day. Nevertheless, how would he know if that was the outcome, when he didn’t even put in the effort to try?

He took a deep breath, trying to find back his composure, before putting on his coat and saying in a calmer voice;

“Mike, I’m really sorry for cutting it short this time...but I have to go now. I promise I’ll repay our time together in the near future.”

“You better, Erwin.” Mike had another serving of food into his mouth, though he chewed it properly and swallowed it well, and continued with a naughty smirk on his face, “And next time, introduce me to this special omega of yours. I want to see with my own eyes how this man who managed to fire a love arrow into my friend’s heart looked like...”

 “Alright, alright, I will.”

Erwin couldn’t help but chuckle to Mike’s bold statement. He left a folded banknote under the saucer and patted his best friend’s shoulder as a farewell.

“I’ll see you later, Mike.” Erwin smiled once more and proceeded to walk out from the restaurant. Though before he could do so, Mike got up from his seat and hurriedly followed suit; much to the ire of the old waiter that had been watching them restlessly since Erwin made the slight ruckus. Thankfully, Mike only managed himself to the doorframe. He cupped a hand to the side of his mouth and yelled out, loud enough to cause a couple of morning walkers to jump on their feet.

“Wait, Erwin! The brothel’s main entrance is closed right now. How are you going to get in?!”

“I’ll find a way!”

Erwin shouted as well, waving his arm out and not looking back.

\---

Nile turned his head a bit to the grandiose room behind him, making a quick inspection to see if everything in Levi’s room was then in order, before closing the door. The bed was made. The furniture were arranged. Curtains were pulled. Levi’s clothes neatly folded and placed on the bed. Floors cleaned. Empty bottles cleared.

“Perfect,” Nile whispered to himself with a small smile. His efforts of getting everything in satisfactory condition would almost always be overlooked, sometimes criticised, but he was glad to be able to do a good job at it. At least, the end result was not sloppy.

He closed the door and was about to picked up the crate and the sheets that he had left next to it, when a feminine voice accompanied by approaching soldier-like footsteps, resounded in the empty hallway.

“You’s pretty slow pickin’ em up, Dawky boy.”

Nile looked up from his half-bent position and noticed the owner of the voice standing in front of him. He knew who it was of course...after all, that person was the only one in the whole world who called him ‘Dawky’.

He stood up straight without picking up the objects on the floor, and nodded to the presence of a beautiful woman. The only woman Nile had ever known since he lived in the brothel.

“Missus Carven.”

Traute Carven – or as Nile had addressed her, Missus Carven – was the only woman living and working in the brothel as a bartender-cum-sommelier. Also, the only female alpha Nile had ever known. Fair skin, long blonde hair tied in one tight ponytail, eyes sharp and determined like the fanged animals in the woods that Nile heard about in the stories that Dennis used to make every night before bedtime. Her stature was just about Nile’s, but the way she posed and poised herself made Nile felt like she was taller and stronger than he was.

She reminded Nile of Kenny, and rightfully so. Stories in whispers among the people who had lived in the premise since Nile’s birth had told him that Kenny and Traute both arrived to work at the brothel around the same time. The only time Nile could see her eyes looking alive was when she was looking at Kenny, though Nile knew it was nothing more than respect and admiration for a superior.

And like Kenny, Nile did held some kind of fear when she was around.

“Well, I...I had to clean– I mean, I’ll bring the bottles down after I take these to the wash...” Nile muttered; quickly changing his narrative because he knew excuses would only put him in boiling waters.

“Nu-uh. Too late fer that. I cleaned the rest whilst you’s been doin’ shite in Levi’s room,” she said in an accent that not many could catch at first note. She had her arms crossed under her bosom, making her appearance undoubtedly more stern and menacing. “Wha’d you do in there? Suck his cock?”

“N-no...just cleaning...”

“Yeah?”

The lady huffed and tilted her head to the side a bit; seemingly unconvinced that Nile would be doing any housework. She seemed to be well aware that Nile, including the occasionally present housekeeping staff that usually graced the premise during long winter holidays when customers were scarce, were the only ones who did most of the chores...though Nile himself sensed that she still found it bizarre that he didn’t work to pleasure any men that had walked in his vicinity.

Or perhaps, for the years of knowing Nile, she was still wondering why that was the case.

“Give em bottles to me. Do the rest.” She finally spoke, after a good few seconds of staring at Nile from head to toe. She didn’t actually waited for Nile to give her the crate of empty beer and wine bottles, and swiftly hauled them into her arms instead.

“Thank you, missus Carven. I’m sorry for the hassle...”

“Well, thank me when you get a lil quicker gettin’ these down the next time.”

Nile could only nod in practiced obedience, yet the woman he so feared and awed at the same time did not give a mutual response. She simply walked off with the bottles – soon to be filled with cheap moonshine for those who cannot afford the real deal – without looking back at him. She was starting to walk towards the staircase leading to the floor below, when Nile overheard her mutters. The words weren’t all clear, but he sure did caught a few...enough to hint the impression that he gave to her.  

“...laid back like a fuckin’ pig on a turd...Kenny’s too soft on you, Dawky...”

Insults had been his bread and butter by then, but to hear someone say that Kenny Ackerman, of all the ruthless alphas in the building, was being soft on him...it sure left him a little daunted. Since the incident between him and Levi, Nile never for once thought Kenny would be any kinder. For starters, Kenny wasn’t known to be a nice person; he had killed, tortured and raped many people, even before his tenure as a bodyguard and bouncer in this godforsaken place. Even before Nile was born in this godforsaken place. To say, or even think, a beast like Kenny would be kind and gentle was almost otherworldly...and to be kind and gentle to Nile, and only Nile...

Nile tried to swish the thought away. As appalling as it sounds, he did still wanted to believe that Kenny was being cruel to him, and as such, he deserved it so. Because the other way around seemed too overwhelming a thought, much less a reality.

Nile mustered the same strength that pushed such fantasy to the back of his head, to carry the used sheets and clothes down towards the laundry room. Twice the strength was needed, however, to consciously block his nose from whiffing the rotten stench of body odour and fluids left on those fabrics. If Nile’s hands weren’t so full, he would definitely use one of the suppressants that Kenny gave – no, forced him to take, to dull down his senses.

Nevertheless, Nile certainly had no time to be thinking about stopping as he reached the second floor, where most of the breeders’ dormitories and rooms were located at. The moment he went in to pick up any loose, dirty sheets to be washed, more were given into his arms. Some were folded neatly, others were crumpled in a huge bulk.

“Hey, Dawk! You’re heading to the wash, right? Take these too, please.”

“Mine too! Wash them clean; I’m wearing them again in tomorrow.”

“Here, here! Mine as well!”

All Nile could do was nod and timidly mouth ‘okay’ to the bombardment of fabric onto his very being, with no segregation and no help whatsoever (and obviously no end to the scents of various alphas and omegas combined in a retching blend). As he exited the second floor, so did the many prostitutes who had woken up from their slumber, ready to have their first meal of the day in the dining hall. Most of them already dressed modestly, often with a clean shirt, a pair of trousers and a pair of laceless shoes. Some only had the time to wash their face and still donned in silk nightgowns and house slippers.

Unlike Nile, they were empty-handed, well-rested and eager to start the day with stories and jokes of their sexual escapades the night before. Though, like Nile, their life had always been a repeat, only with different partners as the evening veiled into night.

And only when Nile approached the dining hall and passing through the long tables and benches that could house the entire tenants of this brothel, did he managed to see all the sex workers that had been working ever since the place was established. The only person absent from the area was Levi, and Nile could only guess that he had his breakfast elsewhere, most probably in one of the private drawing rooms with the people who owned this building, who paid for the cooks and bodyguards, who raked in thousands with every prostitute who managed to make a sale or two for the day.

Almost half of the breeders were in their teens, and among them a whole lot were children of previous breeders, undoubtedly illegitimates of rich and powerful men. Some were even obviously pregnant with yet another generation of bastard children. Others were older, and Nile remembered the eldest was nearing his forties who had three or four children of his own; soon to either be sold off to the highest bidder, or passed to work in other brothels in the district.

Among them, however, Nile was still the odd one out. All the omegas had admittedly flawless supple skin, their facial structures were softer and more motherly, and their figure lanky and enough muscles to make them seemed effeminate...whereas Nile was almost always confused as being ordinary. The existence of normal – or in his case, abnormal – facial hair was not helping him blend in either. Only his scent and his ability to conceive a child were the ones giving away his true biological nature.

Just the same, Nile wasn’t that noticeable as well. Perhaps his main occupation as the janitor had gotten him disregarded most of the time. Or perhaps other omegas had embedded in their mind that, since Nile was physically different than them, it wasn’t worth it to consider him their equal. And like a shadow, Nile moved among them as they settled down at their seats, chuckling and chattering with each other in various tones and volumes.

Though Nile often ignored the buzz of the morning, sometimes he still found himself eavesdropping on their empty talks and juicy gossips, even if he couldn’t reply verbally to them, nor could he remember them all by the evening. But a group of the workers sitting near the door to the laundry room were pretty loud...loud enough for Nile to get a gist of what they were discussing about.

And their conversations went about with the usual blathers of last night’s escapades.

“The client last night was so boring. All he did was hump me on the bed and I tried my hardest not to doze off out of boredom.”

“Well, at least you had a client...mine got so drunk he slept in the main hall instead of my room. Didn’t even pay me for the blowjob I gave him!”

“What a douchebag. Better ask the bouncers to kick him out next time.”

“Hey, how about you? You got three at the same time, didn’t you? Lucky! Must have been nice.”

“Or painful!”

They laughed aloud; nearly drowning the other tables in the hall. Then, as quickly as their merriment emerged, the solemnity dawned on them as they continued.

“Talking about painful, I heard Marco got caught trying to run away last night.”

“Shit. Is he okay?”

“You think? Mr Ackerman was the one who caught him and his lover. I think he punished them both.”

Nile was about to reach the door at the end of the chamber, when the conversation of the breeder he met just hours ago, exhausted and crying on the bed for the torment he had endured in the hands of Kenny and his henchmen, came on. He slowed his tracks just a little, so he could listen in.

“Do you think Mr Ackerman kicked him out?”

“Killed his lover, maybe?”

“Nah, I think they were just beaten up...I heard Marco’s pleas not to hurt his boyfriend...you know, before Mr Ackerman dragged them into his torture room...”

“Well, either way, he’s fucked then. That’s what you get when you break the rules.”

“Agreed.”

“Let’s not talk about this anymore.”

“Still...hopefully he’s alright...”

And Nile hoped so too.

Despite the fact that the scene he saw in that room was solid proof it wasn’t entirely alright for that breeder named Marco. And his young blonde lover...who knows what Kenny had done to him after beating him senselessly. Even if he was set free after such ordeal without being killed, it was hard to think that he would still be saved from his injuries.

That’s what you get when you break the rules, indeed.

When the group’s babbles took yet another turn of topics, Nile walked out of the room and entered a short hallway, before reaching to the end of it and into the laundry room. He didn’t exactly have the time to scrub them all just yet, and simply added hot water that he hurriedly procured from the kitchen’s copper pot (and almost burning his hands in the process) and a mushed bar of scented soap in large wooden basins, then submerged all the fabric in his arms into it. Soon the bed sheets were to be separated from the clothes into different dolly tubs and be stirred with dollies. Before being hung on the clothesline in the backyard, he would have to beat the suds out first.

Nile still had one job to do and he couldn’t afford to delay it with this heavy task; a task undoubtedly needed more than two hands to complete it. He quickly washed his hands from a nearby faucet, and made his way past the dining hall and back into the kitchen.

Whilst he hastily placed breads in a tray, arranging fruits in a basket and scooping out broth into a bowl, his mind raced on his next housework – washing the dirty laundry, tidying up the rooms, doing small errands for the sex workers, then probably another round of serving meals for Kenny and his subordinates. Nile wondered if he would be rewarded a shower today before the doors were opened for customers again, considering the amount of housework he would be doing. Hell, he even wondered if his work would be enough to earn him at least a bowl of cold soup by the end of the day.

Though how articulate his plans were, nothing would actually prepare him from an intrusion.

Moreover, an intrusion from someone he would love to avoid, yet have the time to spend with had there a chance for him to do so.

Nile was about to lift up the oval wooden platter that housed the breakfast he was told to bring up, and hot coffee in a brass pot, when a set of heavy footsteps echoed towards him. Strangely, they didn’t come from the door leading to the main hall of the building and the bar, but instead, they seemed to be coming from the short hallway between the wash room and the kitchen. At first thought, Nile was expecting one or two of the playful children that resided with their omega parent, coming in for seconds. Or perhaps it was Kenny’s henchman...or Kenny himself?

The last thought sent a slight shiver in Nile’s spine. It seemed Traute’s words about his snail’s pace was true after all, and now Kenny was coming down to meet him to be scolded...or probably punished for being too sluggish with his request.

Nile gripped on the opposite edges of the heavy tray; bracing for any verbal abuse that may come his way. It certainly wouldn’t be wise to have anything in his hands, had Kenny or his underling chose to be physically violent instead, but at the hysterical moment, Nile could only hold out the tray of breakfast and hoped that whatever madness was behind that door, it could be soothed with the sight of food ready to be eaten.

As the door swung open, Nile couldn’t help but close his eyes and extend out his arms, as if giving a sacrificial offering to a divine being in hopes of an atonement. Nile didn’t know how long he was in such an awkward position, but the silence from the person he was supposing to appear before him was pretty deafening. So Nile tried to open one eyelid, then slowly the other. And how stupid he felt for doing what he did.

“Hello. Fancy meeting you here.”

The deep voice he had imagined calling his name sensually on top of him just the night before, had now resonated in his ears. Blue irises glistened as they stared at him in a happy kind of surprise, a sweet smile painted his handsome face...for Nile, this almost felt like a dream. How could a person like him be able to meet the alpha he fantasised being with, whom he had desperately visualised as he relieved the heat in his body, would appear twice in front of him?

What were the odds that was played in this for him to be able to see Erwin again?

What was the price he had to pay for this coincidence to happen?

Nile nearly dropped the tray onto the ground from the shock and nerves. Thankfully, Erwin was quick to notice it and helped supported the object in Nile’s hands, which he then gently and carefully led it to the nearest counter top. When Erwin was sure the tray full of food was safe from becoming a mess on the kitchen floor, he turned back to Nile; the grin on his lips not fading one bit. And Nile could feel his cheeks heating up in bashfulness.

“For a moment there, I thought you were one of the guards...almost gave me a heart attack.”

At that point, Nile was still rather flabbergasted by the sight of Erwin in front of him, that it took a while for him to give a verbal response. Nile could feel the blood draining from his face, just as quickly as it came up, when he realised the dire consequences that he and Erwin both would face had their current encounter be discovered.

Without thinking much, Nile reached out a hand and grabbed Erwin by the shoulder, before saying in a trembling, hushing voice, “Mr Smith?! What are you– you can’t be here, sir! Not at this time...”

The blonde man only chuckled at Nile’s uneasiness, though he understood why and how it came about. Erwin retorted by putting both palms up towards Nile; a gesture he hoped was fully recognised as a reassurance to his scared acquaintance.

“I know, I know. Rules are not to be broken in this brothel, but I had to.” Erwin’s smile softened as he lightly took Nile’s hand that was gripping him and held it, as an extra comfort. “Besides, did I not tell you to just call me Erwin?”

Nile didn’t want to admit it, but the touch and that voice, coming from the gorgeous alpha in front of him, was calming...albeit garnering a more prominent blush on his cheeks. Nile felt a little silly with such emotions drifting in his heart and his mind, but he honestly couldn’t help it. Who would, after all, with such a handsome man with an electrifying scent nearby?

Still, Nile tried not to be overwhelmed by his attraction to Erwin, and he kept reminding himself that the rules between him and a customer still applied as long as his feet was still stepping in the brothel. He prudently pulled his hand away from Erwin’s grasp, and backed away a step or two from Erwin. He even averted his eyes away, in an unfortunate attempt to keep their conversation short, or risk the close calls like the ones he encountered before.

“...how...how did you get in? I thought the main entrance was locked...” Nile spoke, as calmly as possible. He tried his best to not sound shuddered, and thankfully, Erwin didn’t seemed to notice it.

“I have my way...and it’s a secret.”

Erwin replied with the smile that almost painted him like an excited child at the sight of a long-lost friend. The taller man approached Nile, apparently trying to get in contact with Nile’s line of view. When he knew it was almost not possible, Erwin placed his fingers under Nile’s stubbled chin, and as delicately as he had handled fine china, he lifted Nile’s head towards his direction.

Glimmering green irises greeted Erwin’s blue ones, and Erwin was outwardly delighted.

“But I could tell you...if you promised to keep it as well.”

While Nile didn’t mind this wanted presence of this man named Erwin, now inching closer and closer to his very being, the thrill of getting caught in such position was a bit too much for Nile to bear. His mind chugged on like train wheels on tracks; going from the roughness Levi often displayed if he as much as suspected that a client had touched or talked to him, to the heavier penalties that was promised by Kenny had it be known that the rules were broken with this happenstance. Neither was preferred, and Nile would like to keep it that way. For now.

The moment Nile sensed Erwin’s breath of mint and coffee floated in the air around him, and his animalistic scent was growing stronger by the second, Nile quickly devised another subject to focus on. He fished out the timepiece he found earlier and rather anxiously shoved it towards Erwin’s chest.

“I think...this belongs to you, sir – I mean, Erwin? I found it in Levi’s room and–”

“My pocket watch! You found it!”

Nile let out a sigh of relief, as Erwin took the object into his hands and stepped a good foot away from him. Erwin inspected the piece – opening and closing the clasp, and running his thumb on the engravings and chain – as if to check if it was damaged in any way from being anywhere but with him. Satisfied that it was indeed alright, and now safe in his possession, Erwin kept it in his vest’s pocket and grinned widely towards Nile.

His perfect omega. His little saviour.

“This is the reason I snuck in, actually. You just saved me some time from having to go up to Levi’s room without getting caught.”

Nile smiled. Partially for being able to help someone in need, partially for being able to see so much happiness in a man for getting back something undeniably memorable that was lost before. So much happiness, that Nile had to wonder how Erwin could always show it to the world.

And how Nile himself could gain some as well.

However, before Nile could let that train of thoughts roll on its tracks again, Erwin embraced him. That alone was a great wonder in itself, but the instant he felt Erwin’s lips planting a smooch on his cheek...that was, without a doubt, the biggest surprise of his life. Nile’s cheeks went from pinkish to red as swiftly as the kiss was, making his freckles clearer than usual.

Erwin finally let Nile go after a while. He smiled, this time with a lot more honesty than childish excitement, and said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome...Erwin.” Nile replied.

Nile was blushing so badly that it would be amazing if he could still think straight with all the blood flowing in his head. He struggled to hide such a humiliating sight with the collar of his shirt, despite knowing he would look absolutely ridiculous that way. Erwin, on the other hand, chuckled at his acquaintance’s mannerism. However, it was blatantly obvious that the embarrassment was mutually shared with Erwin as well.

And such was presented when Erwin lost his gentleman stance to a more relaxed posture. He had one hand on his hips and another at the back of his head, absently scratching the undercut underneath his tidy golden hair. His face was gradually tinted pink, as he did his best not to lost eye contact with the omega in his dreams.  

“By the way, I never got your name. It must be as beautiful as those eyes of yours...”

Nile was visibly shocked at the compliment, but he accepted it nonetheless. He proceeded to smile and giggle in a mixture of timidity and pride for being flattered since forever. “N-no, it’s not. You big flirt...”

That particular smile did make Erwin opened his mouth in amazement. It was like he saw a miracle of a lifetime. Those noticeable freckles on flushed cheekbones, the hooded eyes with emerald pupils, the straight teeth lining behind kissable lips, the dark sweat-lustred hair that covered his wide forehead and the soft nape of his neck...what else could amaze Erwin more?  

“My name...my name is just–”

And just like that, Nile stopped talking. The colour drained from his façade once more, as he straightened his body like a soldier in preparation for a march. He turned his head, seemingly to the door that lead to the main hall of the building; where waiters would head in and out with trays of food and drinks for the paying patrons every evening. Nile had his breathing hitched once, then it started to match up with the gradually rapid beating of his heart.

Erwin didn’t note the change at first, but the loss of Nile’s pretty and rare smile, then followed up with the sound of approaching footsteps, gave him an idea on what was happening at that moment. Erwin seemed to understand the dread that was about to befall on them, and he too, braced for the unexpected.

And just like that, their blissful encounter turned into a halt, as the door began to swing open.

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! :D  
> I'm working on the next one already; thought of posting it together with this one, but I just cannot wait!  
> In case it wasn't clear in the last chapter, the poor guy in Kenny's room, on the bed was indeed Marco. A little nod to the infamous pairing in SnK, though I have to apologise...it wasn't the best of portrayals for Jean and Marco. Will that couple appear more in future chapters? We'll see.  
> Also, added Traute Carven, Kenny's right hand man (woman?) in the story. She's too cool; I can't leave her out.  
> Nonetheless, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I decided to write a bit more at the end, so this chapter is a bit longer than before.  
> Enjoy! :D

\-----

 

Kenny had his hand against one of the two boards of the large swinging doors, which separated the kitchen from the main hallway. The door had a classical six panel pattern, and was built with strong mahogany imported from a land across the western ocean. Even the spring hinges were something not too common in this place, but definitely useful for quick access.

Nothing suspicious came into Kenny’s mind, when he walked down the stairs towards the ground floor. Indeed he was wondering what hitches Nile was facing when he seemed to be running late with the breakfast he was commanded to pick up for him and the boys. He thought perhaps one of the prostitutes had made a huge mess, again, in one of the rooms, which required immediate cleaning up. Perhaps the things he brought down, the sheets and the bottles, accumulated as he went from room to room, and the heavy load must have taken more than two trips for him to carry. Or perhaps that little bastard Levi had bullied Nile into doing something out of his course.

The latter was much more likely, however, when he went to the bar a few minutes ago to greet his only female colleague a good morning. Traute was cleaning whiskey glasses when he went to the bar, and she proceeded to nag to him about something regarding Nile and his job. As usual, Kenny didn’t take any heed; for him, Traute’s nagging was like a mother to her child, and he was no child.

Still, Nile’s lateness was a tiny bit problematic, and he wondered if cleaning Levi’s room was the only thing that distracted him from the main task.

Kenny pushed the door open, while setting in his mind not to be too angry or too demanding to whatever he would be seeing behind it. Sternness must be instilled, of course, but not to a point that he would hurt Nile for being a slowpoke.

“Nile? What’s taking you so long? Do you need help with the break–”

His words died down as soon as he entered the kitchen. So did the small smile he tried to muster.

There in the middle of the kitchen, where a larger table was set parallel to a row of Rumford stoves, and in between these was Nile and a blond stranger, seemingly dangerously close to Nile. They both were staring at Kenny’s direction; Nile with a scared expression on his face, and the other man with curiosity. Neither of those looks was making Kenny calm. Not one bit.

Kenny could almost feel the ire, frustration and wretchedness blending inside his chest at such a sight. Plus, the faint scent of the stranger – no doubt an alpha and possibly a customer – was giving him the need to contend for dominance in Nile’s presence. However he looked at it, Kenny was dead sure that whatever happened before he dropped by must have been undesirable.

How dare this inferior alpha talked to Nile in such a secluded, quiet place?

How dare Nile broke the rules by seeing a suspicious patron eye to eye?

_How dare they?_

Kenny let out a shuddered sigh; keeping in his spoiled mind that whatever he suspected was happening in that kitchen probably hadn’t happened at all. For all he knew, he would have been the saviour of the moment; saving Nile from being assaulted by a vicious alpha without any help in his reach. For all he knew, Nile’s terrified façade was not directed to his presence through the door, but the stranger’s instead.

_Fuck. Calm down, you fucking piece of shitfuck._

Either way, Kenny attempted to keep his composure. Mistakes was probably made before, and Kenny definitely did not want to add to them by losing his cool in front of Nile. He sighed again and clenched his hands hard, before saying in the utmost control he could muster,

  “...customers are not allowed in the brothel at this hour. Much less, the kitchen...”

Kenny glared at the blonde man in the room; seemingly to put the blame of the circumstances solely on him. He knew the regulations were set in stone for anyone visiting the brothel, everyone who set their foot in this premise knew that they were not supposed to be here when the curfew starts, so this man must have been a newcomer.

Still, rules are rules, and Kenny had the obligation to enforce them regardless. He approached the two with one hand ready to grab the customer by the collar and drag him to the front entrance, when suddenly, Nile stepped forward and responded, stammering his words out and averting his eyes to the side as he did so.

“Mr Ackerman...no, you’re getting it wrong...he’s...he’s just...umm...”

_Fucking cuntboy. Why are you defending this eyebrow pissbucket?? Don’t tell me...you want to fuck with him..._

The glare he gave to the outsider gradually changed unto Nile instead. Kenny was well aware that he was fuming to the core at this tiny revelation, but the rational part of him kept himself from resorting into anything harsh. Nonetheless, he still trembled in silent frustration. And it seemed like that blond alpha sensed his faint shudders, and spoke, as if to not make the situation more awkward and tensed as it already is,

“I’m just meeting him here. For this.”

To emphasise his reason, the customer went next to Nile as if he was defending Nile from a blow, and fished out an expensive-looking timepiece. He showed it towards Kenny, at a range far enough for Kenny to not be able to grab it away.

“I must have dropped it on my way down...and just realised it before I reached the main entrance. So I had him to search it for me while I waited,” he continued. A composed, noble smile was carved on his face, and Kenny wanted nothing more than too punch it out.

“This is really important; I can’t go back home without it.” The stranger continued a bit more, whilst he stored the watch back into his pockets. Kenny noticed he was then presenting that disgusting smile towards Nile, and it irked him so.

“You had what you wanted. Leave.” Kenny snarled.

“At once.” The man bowed slightly in Kenny’s direction, as a sign of respect, before heading for the door. This curtsied gesture, unfortunately, annoyed Kenny even more. Kenny knew he couldn’t afford to be within their presence any longer, if he didn’t want all those bottled up anger to explode.

“Nile! Get back to work. And fast! We’re fucking hungry.” Kenny snapped; nearly shouting his words out. Nile cowered a bit in response to the commands, and backed away until he reached the tray he had left on the table. With almost shaking hands, he picked the tray up and muttered, “...y-yes, Mr Ackerman.”

At that moment, many unpleasant thoughts raced in Kenny’s head. Nile betraying the simple rule he was given. This dangerous alpha getting oddly close to Nile. The things they may had been doing behind the kitchen doors when no one was looking. Nile probably scared beyond his wits, trapped in this space with that man, with no escape route open for him. And that man...probably had done many unwanted advances to Nile, trying to hold him, trying to kiss him, trying to fuck him...

“I’ll see you again...Nile.”

That stranger’s voice resonated in Kenny’s ears as the door closed behind him; leaving only him and Nile in the kitchen. Whether those words were his true intentions or merely a sound mirage, Kenny still growled at them.

_Like hell you will._

\- - -

The carriage ride to the outskirts was nearly an hour longer than the ride from the red district to the city. Normally people would utilise this given time by enjoying the afternoon sun peeking in between tree branches, greeting the farmers walking along the country road with their hoe and shovel on their shoulders, planning on what was to be done once they reached the comfort of their home...

Erwin could have done the same. Or at least, use the extra time to think up of an excuse to make for his poor punctuality. Instead, his mind brought him back to his brief encounter with the omega of his dreams. The omega he had known only as Nile.

Those beautiful eyes. That beautiful smile. These images etched in his brain were enough to make him daydream for eternity. And Erwin planned not to let it be that way. One of these days, he would visit the brothel again...this time with a determination to know more about Nile and possibly fall in love with him all over again.

Still, it was unsettling to think of the obstacles that would prevent him from doing so. Nile’s look full of dread was also as clear as day, and Erwin understood well enough that there were things that Nile feared in that place. The strict rules that he seemed to spout out countless times might have been one of the reasons. And then there was that scary, older gentleman with black-slicked hair and a trimmed beard, who had barged in unexpectedly into the kitchen...

Was that the man that Mike referred to as Levi’s ruthless relative? The man that Levi called his uncle?

Kenny Ackerman. Possibly.

The tall height that almost matched Mike’s, strong build and menacing presence...plus the wrinkles that lined that person’s face weren’t evident that he was truly related to Levi at first glance, but his name was. Nile did call him Mr Ackerman after all. And that look on Nile’s face when that taller alpha came into the picture was something Erwin couldn’t forget easily.

For some reason, Erwin felt obliged to protect Nile from that man. That man was dangerous and goodness knows what this Kenny Ackerman would do to Nile when he wasn’t around...

_And are you not dangerous too, Erwin? Are you not a beast as well?_

“...I’m not a beast,” Erwin muttered under his breath; trying to keep that sinister thought away from the light of day. The happy grin that he had stapled on his lips ever since he left that brothel had gradually sobered down.

And just in time to the joyful thoughts of his perfect omega dispersing, the carriage he was riding in had slowly came to slow gaits instead of gallops. Erwin carefully leaned against the door sash and looked out the window, and found that he had arrived at the large main gate of the Danagher residence; held open by two guardsmen in neat black coats and crisp white dress shirt.

Similar to the mansion he lived in next door, her estate was lined with fine linden trees that stretched a furlong from the gate to the front lawn. The sight of the waist-tall hedges and the large fountain in the middle of the maze was something that was absent in Erwin’s own home, and it never ceased to amaze him that the garden was still striving ever since he first trespassed the lines of cherry trees that separated the Smith’s estate with the Danagher’s. Ever since he first met Marie relaxing on a blanket laid on freshly trimmed grass, smiling sweetly at him as she slowly pushed a lock of stray hair behind her left ear and asked his name.

Despite their strained relationship over the years, this lawn never changed one bit. As if it was calling him to remember the good days before all the fiasco that happened after puberty came.

The coachman pulled over right in front of the steps leading to the entranceway, and he went down from his seat to open the door for its occupant. As Erwin was getting ready in the rear quarter to exit the carriage, the coachee unfold the steps at the side and swept any dust and sand there was on it, in a precise routine akin to years of practice. Erwin stepped down and shielded his eyes with his hand just a little, before nodding to his servant.

“Thank you, Floch. Send the carriage home, please.” Erwin gave him a small smirk and patted his servant on the shoulder; something rather unusual for the rich to show to the lower classes, but his mother never taught inequality in mannerism. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll walk home later.”

Floch the coachman nodded, almost bowed in response. “Should I inform Sir Smith of your presence at the Danagher’s, Master Erwin?”

“Well, there’s no need, really...just tell him I might be little late. Might be.”

Erwin gave one more pat on Floch’s shoulder, before Floch climbed back on the carriage and whipped the horses back towards the road. Just as the mudguard of the carriage was nothing but an undistinguishable line on the horizon, the large double doors leading to Marie’s mansion opened ajar, and a man about Floch’s height walked out onto the porch.

The man was Dennis Eibringer, the valet and a loyal servant of the Danagher family for years. Erwin didn’t exactly know his origin, nor how Marie came about to hire him. He wasn’t even sure if Eibringer was even his real surname. Amid the thick fluff of blonde hair and dark circles under his eyes, Erwin knew Dennis had been a hardworking man alongside Marie. He didn’t seemed to be fit as the estate steward or the butler, purely by his rather messy physical appearance in a backdrop of a noble’s property, but his loyalty to Marie and Marie alone was enough to make him stay.

Not to mention that Dennis was an omega himself. His scent was a nice blend of a citrus and a kind of sweetness that most probably belonged in a tropical country. Though Erwin realised Dennis’s scent was not as overpowering as those living in the brothel. Perhaps depriving him of a partner plus being aided by suppressants had done its part in it.

And it was very like Marie to hire someone like him as her personal assistant.

Erwin stepped up to the veranda to meet with Dennis, who was then standing straight with his heels juxtaposed each other and his hands behind his back like a soldier in the presence of his superior.

“Is Marie...?”

Dennis slightly bowed in Erwin’s direction. “Yes, Master Smith. She’s been waiting for you.” He stepped to the side and opened the closed entranceway for Erwin, before saying in trained obedience, “Please come in.”

“Thank you, Eibringer.”

Just as Erwin stepped into the antechamber that led to the grand foyer where a set of bifurcated stairs led up to the floors above, Dennis closed the door and helped Erwin with his coat. Once he hung the attire on a coat rack carved from oak and bucks’ antlers in the cloak and powder room, Dennis walked off to the right wing and disappeared behind another door; leaving Erwin standing alone in the hall for a moment.

Erwin took the time to scan the main hall. The large painted portrait of the Danaghers graced the wall to the mezzanine of the staircase; Sir and Madam Danagher sitting on a large velvet sofa with their five children standing behind. Marie was, indeed, the one that stood out the most in the picture. In the portrait, Marie’s long, luscious dark locks – which often were let loose for the breeze to caress – swirled in a crown braid where white and yellow flowers were carefully placed in it; matching her blue dress with a white bodice and funnel shaped sleeves. She was the only one in the painting who had a hint of her precious smile and cute dimple on a darker shade of flawless skin; looking akin to none other than her mother.

But what stood out about Marie’s picture was the light yellow scarf that adorned her neck, and Erwin was well aware what it was for.

To cover her imperfection. To cover his mistake.    

Erwin quickly looked away before the memories of that unfortunate day came back to him again. He walked to a corner and idly ran his fingers on the bouquet of fresh flowers in a vase, decorating the area to a splendour and freshness for just that day.

Magnificence. Just like how Nile suddenly decorated his life with his presence, even for a while. Nevertheless, Erwin decided that it wouldn’t be in the near future. Not if he vowed to keep his love for the man for real the next time they meet.  

Erwin almost forgot of the smile he had on his lips to his lovely thoughts of Nile, when the door to the right wing opened and Dennis came through it. Erwin cleared his throat and went back to attention of his surroundings; feeling a slight embarrassing blush emerging on his cheeks. Hopefully Dennis didn’t notice the foolish grin stapled on his face.

Dennis didn’t, thankfully. Instead, he was looking straight in front of him towards a wallpapered wall, with one hand behind his waist and another on the doorknob; keeping the door open for Erwin.

“Miss Danagher is ready to meet you in the drawing room, Master Smith.”

Erwin simply nodded and made his way through as if he knew the nooks and crannies of the right wing in the Danagher mansion. How could he not? He used to play tag and chase with Marie down this very hallway, much to the ire of the butler. When Marie accidentally knocked over the fish bowl filled with her mother’s precious goldfishes to the floor, their little playtime switched to only the lawn and Marie’s bedroom.

He remembered well enough what was on the right wing. Two drawing rooms located opposite each other were the nearest to the entrance; the one facing the front garden with the maze and fountain was Sir Danagher’s, and the one facing the beautiful backyard filled with flower bushes and shady trees was the Missus’s. Further down were two small guest bedrooms with adjoining baths on the right and a study room-cum-library on the left. At the end of the hallway was a single set of stairs, often used by the housekeeper and servants to access the upper floors, and the door to access the lawn and pond behind the mansion.

The door to Sir Danagher’s drawing room was wide open, with the afternoon light came shining through onto the carpeted wooden floor. Erwin wasn’t that surprised. Despite having two older sisters and two younger brothers, Marie had been the only one interested in taking over her father’s business. And one of the perks she received from the head of the house was the use of the gentleman’s drawing room to entertain her guests.

Erwin walked towards the doorway and peeked in. The room wasn’t in his full view just yet, but from the limited observation he could make, he noticed a chaise nearest to the curtained window with a grandfather clock and a smoking stand with a brass ashtray in the shape of a ship in either side of it, a set of sofas supposedly encircling the fireplace on the left, and another set of chairs with a café table on the right. Marie was visibly sitting at the table, with a cup of tea in her right hand as her left fingers subtly scanned the morning newspaper.  

Erwin cleared his throat and amended his ascot, before knocking three times on the side of the doorway. He stepped in and walked almost cautiously towards Marie.

“Pardon the intrusion...”

“You’re late.” Marie spoke out without looking at Erwin, as she sipped her tea and pushed the newspaper aside.

“Yes. And...I apologise. I know I should have sent word yester eve that I’ll be delayed...it...had completely slipped my mind.”

No reply came then to the apology, so Erwin took it as a cue to settle down on the seat opposite Marie. Marie didn’t look at him funny, nor did she protested to such mannerism, though Erwin knew it was unflattering in a presence of a lady. He even took the time to observe her – her soft fingers delicately picking up the half-filled cup to her plump lips, her amber irises reservedly darting at his presence, her long hair tied in a loose French braid that swept idly to her left shoulder, her red short-sleeved dress perfected with a darker bodice, her neck adorned with a matching scarf, her scent ever so lovely with the smell of fresh flowers –  

Erwin decided it was rude to continue analysing her that way, and instead averted his eyes to the saucer plate placed on the table in between him and Marie, like a fine line of territory that neither should cross under any circumstances. He cleared his throat once again (why was he so nervous in front of his childhood friend; he couldn’t quite tell) before saying again; 

“I’m really sorry, Marie...”

“It’s Miss Danagher to you, Mr Smith.”

Marie’s voice just as sweet as he remembered, but was firm enough to make him straighten his back in attention. For a few seconds after, Erwin had speculated that confessing regret to his lateness was the cause of such a cold statement. Erwin had never seen her in her topmost anger, only her stony unfriendliness was displayed, but Erwin didn’t want to find out if she could be more than it. Especially not that day.

Thankfully, her expression softened a bit, as she poured another cupful of hot tea; presumably rich black tea with a hint of rose. Once she supped the beverage, she continued;

“Although this is no official meeting, it is still a business discussion nonetheless. I’d rather we keep it professional.”

“Of course.” Erwin nodded as a sign that he understood what she meant. Indeed, this wasn’t an important gathering. Otherwise, it would have been in his home, in his father’s office with the large conference table meant for business meetings. Then possibly a hefty dinner at two for all the guests.

Marie pushed her saucer and cup aside, before looking at Erwin with a slight guilt in her eyes. “Tea?”

And Erwin silently knew she was trying to make up to her seemingly rude behaviour a minute ago, though he didn’t mind. How can he be mad at the only other woman he love to death?

Erwin lifted his palm towards her, and spoke just as politely, “No, thank you.”

Erwin could hear Marie sigh amongst the silence of the room with nothing more than the sound of faint chirps of birds in the garden and rustles of leaves from the cool afternoon breeze emitting from the open window. The sigh was not from defeat, nor was it from remorse, but more of her feeling slightly relieved that he didn’t take whatever she said earlier to heart.

Marie brought her hands together and clapped twice. The moment she did that, Dennis marched in with one or two books in his arms. He placed the books on the table, within Marie’s reach, before going back to close the doors. Dennis stayed inside, but he went and stood at the corner furthest from the both of them, like a legionnaire in the all set for a march down the field. Erwin could only guess Dennis’s company was to aid Marie in their discussion and provide whatever she needed in the near future, yet he couldn’t shake the thought that Dennis was also there to watch over his mistress.

_In case I go berserk...and attack her..._

A heavy sigh escaped from Erwin’s lips, though not loud enough to catch Marie’s attention. Instead she opened one of the ledgers and skimmed through the written notes in it, before procuring a set of a similarly written papers from the second book. She passed the loose transcriptions to Erwin, and as he read it, she summarised the circumstance of its contents;

“I had contacted the Reiss family regarding their investment in your railway project, and they agreed to the discussed percentage under some conditions – your trains will be used for their mining business across the countries in your route, and they requested that their workers to be the ones to load and unload the products. Plus they wanted a lifetime ticket on your first class carriages. For business and leisure.”

Marie looked straight into Erwin’s eyes once he was done flicking through the minutes. And Erwin had to admit, it was rather intimidating.

“Otherwise, the deal is off,” she continued.

Erwin scanned the documents again; trying to grasp the severity of the matter and what was at stake here. As much as he tried to convince himself to accept such conditions and get on with the schedule on the project, his rational mind wasn’t allowing him any benefit of the doubt. He placed a hand on his temple while rereading the scribbles on the paper – undoubtedly in Marie’s beautiful handwriting – and idly rubbed a headache that probably wasn’t there. After what seemed to be a very long pause, Erwin finally voiced out;

“But, Marie – I mean, Miss Danagher – my trains...they are not freight trains! The carriages I purchased was to carry people.

“I may be able to oblige to the last request...but mining! Our roads are already well-built for that! Not to mention the other train companies had better locomotives to cater for exports and imports...theirs are definitely more suitable for very heavy loads...”

All the while Erwin expressed his stand in the situation, Marie simply stared at him in a resolve that matched that of a cobra in front of a snake charmer. It was obvious she wasn’t entirely happy with the reasons to his refusal.

“Well, I’m surprised by what I’m hearing right now. Erwin Lawrence Smith, potential heir to the Smith and Sons Railway Company, is rejecting an opportunity of a lifetime.”

Marie emphasised her frustration by closing the ledger in her hands a little too hard. “This could well be the deal of the century. It could put us on the map. It could increase our reputation...rake in millions for your family...and mine...”

And just as quick as her tiny outburst came, it dispersed into a kind of reluctant acceptance. Perhaps she sensed that her words were rather inappropriate for the current situation, especially the one regarding earning just as much as the Smiths’ would. This was not her venture, and she was only in the picture because Erwin requested her diplomatic expertise in getting it done. Though what he had promised her was more than sufficient for her and her family’s wealth and repute, it was still rude for her to use it purely as a justification to her opinions in the matter.

To collect her resolve once more, she took a few more sips of her tea, while Erwin continued to stay in silence.

“Of course, you have the last say, Mr Smith. You are, after all, the one who initiated the project.”

Erwin still didn’t utter a word to defend his reasons or agree to Marie’s. His face grimaced as his mind kept calculating and recalculating all the possibilities, the wins and losses that may come out of this difficult matter. Finally, he leaned back into his chair and carved a small smile on his face.

“...I suggest we have another discussion with Mr Reiss next week. You’re right; it is too good to pass this prospect. But if it is to be done, I need new and better plans.”

His words and smile was rather contagious, as Marie too dropped her stoic façade and returned his smile just the same. Had their relationship been less strained than it was then, Erwin swore her smile could have been even prettier, more genuine...and he wouldn’t be surprised if she would cup her mouth and giggled softly, with a sweet blush on her cheeks.

“I know I can count on you, Mr Smith. Thank you.”

“No...thank you, Marie. You and your family helped me a lot with the investments and negotiations. You even provided the necessary workers and materials for this project.”

Marie’s smile didn’t wander off, even if he had called her by her first name. Erwin took it as a sign that their briefing was over. He rearranged the papers in his hand and gave them back to Marie, in which Marie returned them to their original place, wedged in between the pages of the book she had before her. 

Once she set the documents aside, she leaned in, almost in a relaxed state and grinned cheekily to Erwin. Erwin swore it was like looking at an old photograph of her when she was but a blooming girl, and he, a maturing boy. For a second there, Erwin almost felt the admiration to her beauty and character flowing back into his every being. It was almost like falling in love again, but not quite.

“So, Erwin...” she began; taking Erwin away from his nostalgic thoughts. “I heard rumours that you spent your time last night at a brothel. Did you sleep with Levi Ackerman...?”

“Yeah.” Erwin answered nonchalantly. But when he realised what she meant, he quickly said, “No! No, I...I didn’t slept with him, in bed. I just slept in his room, that’s all. Besides, Mike had him for the night and–”

“...why not?”

The question Marie gave cut through his own words, and Erwin found himself attempting to find a reply to her simple ‘why not’.

Why not, indeed. Just for a night, for an hour or two; why not? Just for one taste of the most sought after omega among the richest, most notorious alphas in the whole country; why not? It wasn’t like Erwin was too indulgent in the idea of virginity and chastity before true love (though it was rather embarrassing to admit that he was yet to have sex with anyone), but somehow he didn’t feel like it.

Perhaps it was Mike being there that he subconsciously refrained to woo Levi into submission, despite receiving numerous invitations from the latter. Perhaps it was the memory of what he had done to Marie all those years ago – the moment he had broken his promises, her heart and her trust – might re-enact itself again on Levi that night. Or perhaps...it was that mysterious omega, Nile, whom he had fallen in love with under such bizarre yet amazing circumstances.

Either reason, Erwin didn’t find it strong enough as an answer. Whilst the silence he produced filled in the air, Marie on the other hand only waited patiently as she leaned in her chair and placed one knee over the other. She even had her hands in her lap, in a pose that was not short of being full of class and sass, like any ferociously rich lady in the country, ready for a bout of gossip or two. Almost indecent for a woman to be acting superior, let alone gossiping with verbal jest in the presence of a man, but Marie and Erwin never bothered with these conversation etiquettes when it was just the both of them talking in the room. Plus, Dennis was trustworthy enough to at least keep the broken rules behind closed doors.

And then she said, before Erwin did;

“Levi Ackerman...the thrill and challenge of trying to court him was equally intense, or so I’ve heard. Everyone wants him. Every alpha wants to mate with him. Every alpha wants him to be his bride. So I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to compete for his hand...you had the money and the power to, after all...”

Erwin didn’t realise how difficult such an inquiry could be. It almost felt like the first time he was interviewed by a group of scholars when he was about to enter the best university in the state, or the first time he had to present his ideas in front of influential investors.

Nevertheless, he still had to say something...or else the conversation, and Marie’s mood, would go dead.

“I...I just...I wasn’t interested. And I’d rather not...exploit omegas that way...”

Marie chuckled in an almost taunting manner and slapped her thigh in utter amusement.

“Oh, come on, Erwin. He’s famous. Don’t tell me you’re not even one bit interested to bask in his limelight, as other alphas do?”

“He’s not my type, Marie...”

“But surely, you must have slept with someone...otherwise, why stay behind till morning?”

Another question. However, this one, Erwin could answer. And truthfully too. Erwin could feel himself calming down a bit as he spoke, “Mike...and Levi...they sort of trapped me in their little game, so I stayed. I have to.”

“And I swear, I never directly interacted with any omegas last night, apart from Levi and Nile,” Erwin added to accentuate his excuse perfectly.

“...Nile?”

“...umm, a house servant...in the brothel.”

A house servant. Erwin didn’t actually know the proper way to call someone who had to work in a brothel without being paid as much as a day’s meal...but never on the bed, shaking his hips and satisfying his clients. Never entertaining clients with drinks, food and gambling either.

However, what Erwin did know was that the man he had now had a name for, Nile, was something he didn’t mind coming back for, as many times as he could. As if Nile was in front of him again, Erwin began to describe his simply beauty, his peculiar looks, his mysterious character...he wasnted to  the reason why he should be charmed with this omega at first sight.

“I just...think Nile has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen. Dark haired. Sharp facial features. A perfect man. He is indeed different from the typical omegas...almost like he was a normal man, almost like an alpha with his rather lean yet toned body and some stubbles on his face...but his scent – so odd, so mesmerising – a strange garland of flowers, vanilla, wood, maybe some medicinal herbs as well...told me otherwise. Oh, Marie, I just can’t say it any better...he’s fantastic! More than it, in fact–”

Certainly, Erwin couldn’t contain his excitement. How could he? It felt exactly like the morning of his birthday when his parents surprised him with a present at the breakfast table. It felt exactly like his elder brother sending letters and gifts from his military posts overseas. It felt exactly like hearing Marie calling his name from her backyard almost every evening for some mischief. Such sentiments probably couldn’t match that moment he tried to tell a friend of a crush, but they were as closely as he could imagine.

However, the dreaded silence in the room, coupled with Marie’s amused look and Dennis’s worried stare, greeted Erwin like an unwanted guest. And so, he completely stopped the one-way conversation and almost wanted to run away in shame so badly. How he managed to say all those, to _confess_ to his old flame of his love to a man of a lower caste, was badly beyond his rational mind. At that moment, Erwin truly desired nothing more to give Marie, and possibly her assistant in the room as well, the apology and the explanation to his schoolgirl-like mannerism. Even if it meant paying them money to keep their silence of such an embarrassing moment.

Erwin was nearly cowering in his seat as his face heated up from the nerves that came jolting in his head; screaming profanities and regrets at himself. Sheepishly, he said;

“I’m sorry. This must have been very uncomfortable to discuss...”

Erwin looked over at Marie, who then had a faint sternness in her eyes though it might not wholly on him. But a quick glance at Dennis’s was the one that rang the bell of guilt in his chest.

To most people, Erwin’s love-struck blabbers would have come off as the eccentricity of a man infatuated, yet for others, they would have sounded like a predator’s description on its potentially perfect prey. Heaven knows what Dennis saw in his mind when Erwin spouted all those nonsense...

And heaven knows what Dennis Eibringer had gone through, before ending up as a part of the Danagher household. There were so many possible stories that could have brought him here; from a possibly broken childhood with neglecting guardians, to a possibly former job as a prostitute like the omegas he saw the night before. Erwin didn’t want his mind to wander off to the dangerous likelihoods – Dennis being a part of an underworld gang, or being a former victim of trafficking, rape and abuse – but in this world of unequal rights to omegas, any of these was a good reason for Dennis to exhibit a feared look on his face.

That look alone mirrored the way Marie looked at him when he was about to clasp his teeth on her neck, and the way Nile looked at him when they first set eyes on each other in the quiet guest bathroom. Erwin couldn’t help but feel the guilt getting heavier in his chest with that comparison.

The uncomfortable pause was quickly cut off by Marie’s voice, and appreciatively so. Erwin had to wonder if she caught what was up and decided to lessen the distress, or if she really didn’t realise the situation one bit and was merely ending their conversation right then and there.

“Indeed. At least it didn’t sound like you wanted to get in his pants immediately...”

She almost didn’t notice the tiny smirk on her flawless face at the unintentionally sarcastic remark she made towards Erwin. Instead of humouring the subject any further, Marie simply gestured Dennis to come to the table to take away the books and the teapot set. The loyal valet did as he was told, and as he carefully gripped the ledgers under his arms, Erwin sensed Dennis’s brown eyes staring in his direction; as if he wanted to ask or say something regarding what Erwin had yammered on excitedly earlier. But instead he chose to keep his silence and finish the task at hand.

Nevertheless, Marie still didn’t notice the odd, awkward tension that Erwin speculated from Dennis. Once her personal assistant left the room, she stood up from her chair and walked to the side of the table; closing in the gap between her and Erwin significantly. Her stance seemed more lady-like at that point, as she walked to him with a calm strut, her hands slightly to her back and her shoulders slumped a bit in the old fashionable properness that women seemed to have to follow for centuries. And once again, Erwin felt ashamed for letting her stand up before he himself did, and swiftly corrected it.

Erwin bowed his head a little to her in respect, and she returned it with a tiny curtsy. He smiled and nearly took her hand in his, before realising his inappropriate move and retracted his hand behind his back.

“Thank you again. You know I couldn’t have done anything without you,” Erwin spoke, in a less discomfited tone.

“As do I,” Marie replied, though she hastily placed her hand over her mouth, as if what she said was a mistake. This time it was her turn to paint a nervous blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat softly and composed herself back as the missus of the house, and spoke with the best dignified elegance she could muster, by years of practice, no doubt;

“Stay for dinner, Erwin. I’ll inform my parents and yours that you are. Moreover, Miss Zoe and Master Berner might be joining us.”

Erwin gave it a second or two to think about it. Obviously, he had no other obligations to attend to that day, other than having a meeting with his father and brothers regarding the proposals that Marie had set out earlier. Mike usually would barge in his estate, unwanted but certainly not unwelcomed, on evenings when he was at home with nothing else to do...but Mike was still spending his time with Levi and Erwin probably wouldn’t see him until the coming Monday. The other boys too probably had their affairs to show up to; otherwise, they would have sent their word of a visit to Dita, Erwin’s groundskeeper, and such would have then reached Erwin immediately.

“Of course, Marie,” Erwin responded, followed by another small nod of his head.

Marie seemed happy with this little agreement to her invitation, though to most people her look wouldn’t have given them the picture of a joyful woman able to entertain her guest to a feast. But Erwin knew. After all, he had known her for years; even after the unfortunate incident between them, he still continued to understand her. And so did she.

In addition to this, though, Erwin now had someone else he wanted to understand, someone he wanted to get to know better. It was clear to Erwin at the moment that his besotted heart couldn’t wait for it for too long. He literally could feel his heart drumming in his chest and his blood rushing in and out of it. For some reason, thinking about Nile again was making him weirdly thrilled and he feared he couldn’t contain the enthusiasm in his every movement and every expression and every words hidden any further.

Before his mind would explode by the overwhelming emotions at the memory of a love interest – if exploding minds were even possible to accomplish – Erwin drew alongside Marie before she could walk out of the room; most probably to call over her several of her servants to clean up the drawing room, get ready for dinner and serve her waiting guest light refreshments in a different room. Erwin tapped her arm once, softly but hard enough for her to notice. Once he managed to get her to halt her steps and look at him, he said;

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a walk in the garden before then.”

Marie didn’t seemed to hesitate when she heard the request, and nodded once towards Erwin. “Help yourself. But don’t pick the cherries...they’re not ripe yet.”

As she said so, she simply left the room; leaving Erwin on his own. He admitted it felt slightly awkward not to be able to hold Marie, let alone have her stay longer with him. If not as lovers, at least as friends. But even in an age where women can achieve almost anything, sometimes the household needed their utmost attention for a guest or more, despite the many servants they could utilise. Erwin knew well enough it was more of their innate courtesy and humble hospitality, than a pressure from society itself.

Erwin then took his time to walk to the end of the wing, then out through the backdoor and out into the open. His legs merely led him to the rows of flowers that Marie’s mother had cared for so meticulously and around the English oak tree about a rod in height that had long been the centre stage of the Danagher’s backyard. His wandering then steered him to the pond where he threw and skipped a few stones on; setting off ripples across the surface of the water and moving a few lily pads away from their original positions.

All the while, Erwin did his walks in an almost dream-like state. His thoughts were then back to the brothel, the fateful encounter in the first floor’s gents, the missed opportunity at the stairs, the second chance in the kitchen...his looks, his eyes, his lips, his voice, his body, his scent, his name... _everything_ came gushing down tremendously in Erwin’s brain and all he could do was to keep the memories alive while he continued to grin happily at them.

Erwin ended his stroll in Marie’s garden at a gazebo that enchanted the hectares of luscious grass, green bushes and fruitful trees, and the many colours of the flower beds. The twitters from the birds resting on the branches were a nice touch to the serene atmosphere as well. The gazebo had matching paints and design with the Danagher’s mansion, and it’s often used to house a small orchestra of percussions, winds and strings to entertain guests at a garden party or a small event the Danaghers would pull off once in a while. Now it was just decorated with a round French café table and three matching chairs, meant for low tea sessions for the ladies of the house.

Erwin was contemplating whether he should rest on one of the chairs or sit on the steps instead. He wasn’t going to let his silly daydreaming of Nile diminish just yet. There’s a good hour or so before dinner time rolled in, enough time to kill with being the fool in love. Indeed, he wanted it to feel such foreign yet wonderful feelings while they lasted.

“I’m already missing you...Nile,” he whispered to no one, as his blue irises stared ahead into the stunning view of the pond and the garden beyond.

Still he smiled like there was someone in front of him. And in the back of his mind, that person was none other than Nile, the omega who had stolen more than just his heart. It was very much tawdry for him to be as giddy as he already was, and to think of someone of a lesser class than his rich family so deeply...such a thing is unheard of, definitely.

But if this was his chance...his _only_ chance...to run away from the image of a vicious, uncontrollable alpha that he was so shamefully labelled on his first days of puberty, Erwin would gladly take it. If this was his chance to learn to love someone despite their flaws, to spoil someone with all the affections he wished to give, to have the same admiration returned at the best of his companion’s abilities...by the moon and the stars, Erwin will embrace it with all his might.

Erwin almost didn’t comprehend the way his face was reddening like mad and when he did, he swiftly brought a hand to his face to cover the flushed skin and the wide grin he was exhibiting in a cute kind of embarrassment. Indeed, it was a little shameful for a man to be displaying such an affection so openly, even if there was no single person around to perceive it, though at the spur of the moment, Erwin just couldn’t resist the emotions stemming up from just a thought of Nile.

The downfall to this, however, was that Erwin couldn’t be fully alert of his surroundings, and it was proven awkwardly when he didn’t notice Dennis standing about a few feet away from the gazebo; staring at him with a look full of doubt and uncertainty.

Once Erwin noticed, though, he just about to jump out of his shoes in shock. A while later after the initial surprise had subsided, the mortification settled in and Erwin could almost feel the blood that had accumulated in his head suddenly went back down, leaving him pale.

Indeed, Erwin wanted nothing more than to hop into the bushes behind the gazebo and hide in there for eternity.

Heaven knows how long Dennis had been where he was. The relaxed posture he was showing at that moment contrasted greatly with his soldier-like stance that he always obediently had, and it contributed greatly to his overlooked existence. Dennis seemed to be making sure that Erwin was ready to be met, before stepping forward and closer to his mistress’s guest. He even chose not to look Erwin directly in the eye, just in case this minute of unwelcomed encounter was not up to his par. But Erwin didn’t say anything – openheartedly or unwelcomely – and Dennis took it as a sign that he could speak up.

“Master Erwin, sir? May I speak with you for a moment?”

Dennis’s voice was slow and soft, full of dignity and respect to someone of a higher caste, but it also reflected worry and distress; not for the possibility of angering the powerful, but for something or someone that was not there.

That mysterious concern was what got Erwin back to his senses, and carefully, he listened to it.

 - - -

Nile’s work was done for the day, and so were the chatters and gossips between the sex workers that decorated the rooms and corridors. Dinner was already served for them and now it was resting time, when most chose to grab a quick siesta or a nice bath before their work resumed in the evening. For Nile, it was a sign of an undisturbed evening in his room with the meal he earned and hopefully a good night’s rest with no unusual requests risking himself to break the rules again.

The close calls of the night before and the trouble brewing in the morning had been long gone from Nile’s mind. At that moment – as he rearranged the broomsticks, pails and wiping clothes at the corner of the bottom of the stairs to his room – all he could think of was filling his stomach with food.

Nile headed for the kitchen right after, and was hoping the evening chefs wouldn’t be in just yet before he could grab a plate of dinner and retreat back into his room with it. He wondered what he could scour from the pots and pans, and if there were still any bread available. Whatever his sustenance is and wherever it would come from, Nile just prayed they’re edible and enough for the energy he would be using tomorrow.

However, before he could walk through the second floor hallway and to the stairs that led downstairs, Nile’s distant thoughts and hurried steps were suddenly halted by no other than Kenny Ackerman.

Nile didn’t notice Kenny’s presence at first, and only realised it when the taller man flicked his cigarette away from where he was standing, with his back against the column that separated the main two doors to the dormitories on the second floor. The lit cigarette landed in front of Nile’s feet, and it was the very thing that made him stopped in confusion, in addition to the fright of getting the carpet burnt by the embers. But before he could pick the smokes up, Kenny came forward and stomped on it.

The stomping itself slightly startled Nile, and for a second he didn’t dare to look up at Kenny. Even though it wasn’t every day that this older man, with his long black hair slicked to the back of his head, exert his presence in a very intimidating way, Nile still couldn’t bring himself to face him.

Nonetheless, Nile tried. And instantly, he regretted it.

Kenny’s brows were deeply furrowed and his face was red with anger, and he was displaying his gritted teeth behind an obvious frown. Kenny was fuming. Just like he was when his bald henchman made rude remarks to a mere janitor. Just like he was when he punished three boys in an abandoned room for hurting his nephew. And just like then, Nile was scared for his life.

Nile wasn’t given any time to grasp the situation, nor was he given a chance to explain himself for the unforeseen wrath that was coming in from the enraged alpha. Before he knew it, Kenny was already growling in a cavernous, menacing voice, saying;

“Who was he?”

The fear and confusion variegated in Nile’s head, unfortunately, caused him to be less alert. At first, Nile didn’t understand what was asked of him, just as he didn’t understand why Kenny was so furious. And like the submissive servant he was trained to be, Nile softly asked back, whilst hoping it was nothing too serious.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Mr Ackerman?”

“I’m asking you, who the fuck was he?!”

This time, Kenny didn’t hide the irritation in his tone and he nearly screamed his words out. To add to his fury, Kenny grabbed Nile’s wrist incautiously and twisted it hard enough for Nile to grimace to the pain jerking on his skin. Despite the sudden and harsh hold, Kenny didn’t seemed to mind, nor did he realised that he was harming Nile that way. Instead, Kenny pulled Nile’s arm up and continued to yell;

“Blond hair. Blue eyes. Fucking shit-thick eyebrows. This morning, in the kitchen. Ring any bells??”

Of course. How could Nile forget him? How could he forget the alpha of his dreams, the person whom helped him jerked himself off to sleep the night before, the man whose deep voice and pretty smile captivated him to this very moment? How could he ever forget the gentleman he had known as Erwin Lawrence Smith?

Nevertheless, Nile didn’t want to show that he did knew who Erwin was, even if their encounters so far were pretty short-lived. Nile wasn’t sure how Kenny would truly react if he admitted to it, and it was a risk he didn’t want to take. Not when the taller alpha was forcefully clutching his wrist so excruciatingly.

“H–he’s just a customer, Mr Ackerman. That’s all.”

Nile stammered quietly, trying to control his voice to not shake too badly under the growing terror and agony. But Kenny didn’t seemed to be satisfied with such measly answer, and in retaliation, he twisted his grip even harder; causing Nile to involuntarily yelp out loudly at the penance he had to endure. Nile could feel the blood draining out of his face and cold sweat starting to pepper his forehead, and he quickly said something – anything – to lessen the pain.

“I swear! He’s only there to find his watch...”

“...and you found it for him!” Kenny pulled Nile closer to his face and screamed at him in ire; loud enough to echo in the hallway and possibly the floors above and below.

And true enough; the verbal commotion that Kenny made had earned the curiosity of the people nearby. The prostitutes who had earlier retreated to the comfort of their rooms and the cosiness of their beds, now peeked their head out the doors and from the hidden corners of the corridors; interested in what the incongruous noise was about. However, the addition of an audience and the whispers that emanated from it, did not deter Kenny one bit.

“You know you’re not supposed to talk to the fucking clients! You just disobeyed one simple rule I gave you, Nile Dawk...now what am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sorry! I really am...I promise...I promise it won’t happen again...” Nile begged; still wincing at the painfully firm grip on his wrist. The way he squirmed and pled was a pathetic sight indeed, but Nile couldn’t help it. The fear was consuming every muscle, every nerve in his body and all Nile wanted was to get out of that place and hide from the terror and humiliation he was subjugated into.

Though that wishful thinking was rather impossible to achieve in the condition he was in.

Nile desperately tried to pry Kenny’s fingers from crushing his pisiform bone with the brute force that only alphas could impose on anyone lesser than them. He was attempting his hardest not to cry. Especially not in front of all the others present to spectate his tragic circumstance.

“Mr Ackerman...y-you’re hurting me...” Nile hushed behind a contorted frown. But the more he appealed to be let go, the harsher Kenny was in his clutch.

Nile was only seconds to screaming in the agony, the panic and the shame, when Levi’s voice cut through the whole scene and caused Kenny to, thankfully, loosen his grip on him.

Levi walked down from the floor where his room was located; nonchalantly rubbing his eyes to rid of the sleepiness he had succumbed to before the whole fiasco. He was dressed in an expensive silk nightshirt with laces on its hems that dropped nicely to the length of his knees, a pair of loafers to match the lounge outfit and a velvet nightcap embroidered with gold threads; all gifts from his rich customers. Those luxurious pieces of attire, however, didn’t match the annoyance displayed on his face.

“Can’t you at least leave us to our beauty sleep, Kenny? We need it before the evening rolls in,” Levi grumbled, as he made his way through the growing crowd of onlookers and into the centre unofficially established; just a few feet away from the beastly alpha in the vicinity, and the cowardly omega in his grasp.

Whilst the other breeders were too scared to draw close to break the hubbub, too overwhelmed by the sinister scent Kenny was dispersing from his very being, Levi instead braved in with his arms folded against his midsection. He stared at Kenny in utter annoyance, then at Nile. Despite the attitude he was showing, for Levi, seeing Nile in such a position was nothing short of normal. Being scolded was expected for the brothel’s janitor, after all, specifically if he had done something wrong.

Still, just like many in the crowd, Levi was curious as to the whys and hows. Kenny rarely got full-blown mad with the tenants of this building, more so in the absence of patrons to relief his anger on. So this was indeed something.

“Well, what did the ratface do now?” Levi finally asked, although he knew Kenny wasn’t going to answer that for him.

Sure enough; a sex worker who had been watching the whole incident unfolding from behind one of the doors to the dorm replied, “It seems like Nile spent some time with a client, Levi.”

There was a short pause to that revelation, before the whole horde started to murmur in awe, pity and disbelief. Some were giggling to the humour, some were moaning to the scepticism, others were only shaking their heads to the gossip.

“You’re joking!”

“Who would want someone like him?”

“An ugly alpha perhaps.”

“Or blind.”

More laughter and sounds of wonderment appeared, drowning the severity of the moment like a freak show in a nomadic circus, and Nile was visibly disturbed by the negative attention he was getting from everyone watching. The only people who weren’t amused by the despicable rumour of Nile abusing the regulations in the brothel were Kenny and Levi.

Still, Levi kept his composure better than Kenny did, and simply tapped his left foot on the floor in an impatient-like gesture, or a sign of boredom to the whole fiasco. The straight face Levi pulled somehow garnered the other breeders’ attention and as a courtesy to the most respected prostitute in the premise (or in fear of being involuntarily involved in Kenny’s wrath), the buzz they created gradually softened into silence.

As that happened, Levi continued in a mocking tone, “So...someone probably raped him. Big fucking deal, Kenny. If he gets pregnant, you can always throw him away–”

This time, Kenny’s vicious stare switched from Nile to his own nephew. For many, that particularly sharp glare was nothing short of terrifying. Like a beast in the wild all set to pounce on a helpless prey. Like a malicious dragon in thirst for the death of a whole village. Like a typhoon in the middle of the ocean ready to engulf an armada into oblivion. Yet, Levi continued to stand his ground. And admirably so, despite having his words cut short and his presence slighted.

“None of your fucking business. Get back to your rooms. All of you,” Kenny snarled, this time his eyes moved around, stabbing at each and every face that gawked at him. Some of the prostitutes did retreated back into their rooms, others still lingered in the hallway; all the same in the jumbled and inquisitive manner as before.  

And the slowness to obey his commands made Kenny shouted piercingly, “You heard me!”

Kenny’s shouting didn’t managed to echo like it did before, when the audience he gained hurriedly dispersed away from him. Even Levi left the scene with his eyes rolling in displeasure at the discomfort of his uncle’s fury and the disturbance of his own sweet slumber. Once the hallway was silent again, Kenny turned back to Nile; still with his teeth gritted in the anger he had for this miserable house servant.

Kenny let go of Nile’s wrist that he held on so brutally, and in its place, he grabbed on Nile’s collar and yanked him closer that their noses were almost touching each other.

“...and you. Get back up to your fucking room and never leave until morning,” Kenny growled. “Forget about dinner. You are not getting any. That’s your punishment.”

Without waiting for a reply, Kenny let go of Nile and pushed him away. The sudden move caused Nile to lose his balance and instead of simply staggering backwards from the shove, he fell flat on his bum. Kenny, of course, didn’t help him up back to his feet. Kenny didn’t even look back and stormed off to the stairs leading to the floor below.

Nile waited for the sound of Kenny’s footsteps to disappear, before trying to stand up from his seated position. At first, the feat was difficult with his bruised hand unable to take the support of his weight, but then slowly he succeeded. In the silence and the pain, Nile mumbled under his breath;

“Yes, Mr Ackerman.”

Certainly Kenny Ackerman himself wasn’t there to hear him say it, but Nile felt incomplete without thanking his superior, even if technically he wasn’t in the wrong. It’s a forced compliance that Nile wished he could run away from, but as long as his neck was shackled under the authority of Kenny Ackerman and the unseen owners of the brothel, Nile had no choice but to conform to the rules that his measly position was subjected to. Heavens knows when and how he could escape this life.

Cradling his injured hand, Nile cautiously turned his back from his initial destination and returned to his room in the attic; all the while staying quiet and hanging his head in shame. Nile wasn’t embarrassed by the scorn and the oppression he faced earlier; in fact, he was pretty used to being laughed at by now...but Nile was indeed saddened that his uncalled meeting with Erwin was now misunderstood as the alpha using him for menacing reasons. Because, deep in his conscious, rational mind, Nile knew Erwin wasn’t that kind of person.

All the same, Kenny’s abrupt swing of emotions was utterly bizarre. His anger was definitely founded, and such anger wasn’t the first for Nile, but to have Kenny treating him well in the morning then differently in the afternoon was odd indeed. Nile felt like the scolding he got from Kenny wasn’t solely based on him breaking the rules, or Erwin breaking the rules...it almost felt like...like...envy.

Was Kenny....jealous?

“Absurd...” Nile whispered to himself, in a poor attempt to convince himself that what Kenny did, what Kenny said, was just him being him.

Nile eventually accomplished the task of getting himself back into his room. As usual, he locked the door and walked up the stairs, before settling on the makeshift bed where he would be spending his time for the rest of the evening and night. It would be another night without a meal for Nile, and Nile wondered if he could steal a bite tomorrow morning before the other occupants of the brothel were awake. He could hold on to the hunger and ignore the grumbling of his hungry stomach, but the throbbing soreness on his wrist when he moved his fingers and his palm was a little worrying.

Under the light of the near-setting sun shining its final bright rays through the window, Nile observed the wrist that Kenny had austerely grabbed prior. The area of the skin where force was exerted on had started to bruise in ugly purple patches. The sharp pain had then subsided when Kenny let go of it, but Nile was sure he wouldn’t be able to use this hand properly; in which is a hassle considering that tomorrow’s the weekend and his workload was often multiplied on those days.

Nile sighed heavily and proceeded to tear one of the discarded cloth in the attic, albeit a tough task to complete without wincing and hissing to the pain. He then used it as a crude bandage to his injury; at least it could lessen his movements and cushion the sting as he lay down on his bed. Requesting for medicine and the like was out of the question...especially not with how furious Kenny was with him.

In the growing stillness that his small space of home could muster, Nile thought of Erwin. Their unanticipated encounter in the kitchen was a given for Nile; it felt like his prayers to see the alpha of he had fallen in love with was answered.

Despite the fact that, in a realistic world, his admiration for Erwin wouldn’t be mutual. Even if it was, it would certainly not be genuine.

The voices from the prostitutes that mocked him resonated in his mind once more. Who would want him, they said. An ugly alpha, they said. Or blind, they said.

But Erwin Lawrence Smith was neither ugly, nor blind. But then again, indeed, who would want him, truly love him...unless it was to taste the pleasure of fucking a virgin omega just for one night. Nile honestly refused to think that Erwin would only resort into a mere customer seeking to satisfy his sexual desire, or a potentially dangerous alpha who wanted nothing more than to vehemently mate even if his partner didn’t want to.

In a realistic world, however, these were the scenarios with the highest probability, and Nile’s wish of having his love returned might as well be nothing more than a delusion.

It was frustrating. So frustrating that Nile truly felt like crying and wailing himself to sleep. Come sticks and stones and hurtful words, nothing was more upsetting than to realise that no matter what he did and what he said, it would never amount to anything significant enough to earn someone’s love. No one in their right mind would ever love someone like him. So how was Erwin any different?

Nile almost choked on the tears he held in as those undesirable thoughts sourly flooded his head and the heartache tied an unwelcomed knot in his chest. He hugged himself and switched into a foetal position; hoping to keep himself unruffled for the rest of the day. After a while of inhaling and exhaling air as slowly and calmly as he could, Nile eventually fell asleep.

Though his dreamless sleep was soon interrupted by a knock on the door at the bottom of the stairs.

The knock was faint and soft at first, and in the daze from his nap, Nile almost missed it. Nile quickly got up and rushed down to greet the person knocking at the door; hoping that person was not a vengeful Kenny seeking another bout of screaming at his misbehaviour, or worse. However, when he opened the door enough to see who was on the other side of it, no one was there. Whoever it was, that person had left even the hallway of the topmost floor.

All that was left as a sign that someone had indeed appeared before, was a small wooden tray with a bowl of broth and two slice of sourdough bread. Next to the food was a small glass jar with a cork as its lid and what seemed to be oil as its contents. Underneath the bowl was a note stained with the soup that found its way to the bottom from the edge and scribbled in a sloppy handwriting that wasn’t readable at first glance. Only when Nile squatted and carefully pulled the paper out did he managed to do so.

_Sorry. Here’s a bottle of ointment. And eat up before you sleep. – K_

K. For Kenny Ackerman.

Whilst Nile was grateful to have the meal, and more so that Kenny might have forgiven him for at least what was perceived by his naked eye this morning, this sort of kind gesture was almost unheard of. A note of apology, medication for his bruised skin and food for his grumbling tummy. Three things that Kenny didn’t seemed to want to give to him just hours before, were now set right at his doorstep.

Kenny’s emotional swing was certainly bizarre. Nile’s outlook on Kenny had always circled around him being a fearless authoritarian or a sadistic punisher, but never a caring acquaintance. At that moment, Nile suspected something he never had suspected afore; despite how absurd it sounded, Nile’s mind straight away pinpointed at that one conclusion...

Kenny was in love with him.

Though no man had the right to give all the affection in this world to the person he abused. No man had the right to ask for forgiveness from the one he scolded and humiliated in front of others. No man had the right to love someone whom he had physically hurt and possibly attempted to hurt more, given the chance.

No, Kenny would never fall in love with him, nor care for him...he would never...he could never be...

_Kenny’s too soft on you._

Absurd, indeed.

 

\-----


End file.
